Warriors Descended 2: Pawsteps of Danger
by digital devotion
Summary: One green, one blue, he will come to you, shift from foe to ally. This is only one of the messages Rowanpaw receives from StarClan as he continues to strive through the hardships of being the cat in an influential prophecy. 2nd in a series of six!
1. Allegiances

**Author's Notes: **This story is finished, so here is what the allegiances page looks like for the very end of the story. Sorry to those who have only begun to read the story, there are a few spoilers in the allegiances page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I own the characters listed here. Please don't intentionally steal any of them! Thank you!

* * *

**ThunderClan**

LEADER:

**Clawstar** – large, dark gray tom, very light green eyes

DEPUTY:

**Rowanwind** – ginger tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Purepaw**

MEDICINE CAT:

**Frostflower** – white and ginger she-cat, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Maggotpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Dapplefoot** – dark brown she-cat, light gray eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Blackcloud –** black and white tom, light yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Cottonpaw**

**Oakpelt** – gray and white tom, yellow eyes; Rowanwind finds out he is having an affair with Maplerose of RiverClan

**Apprentice, Webpaw**

**Rainfur** – gray she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Webpaw, Nimblepaw, and Sootpaw by Icefur

**Apprentice, Nimblepaw**

**Granitetail** – dark gray tom, white face, white paws, light yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

**Thornfur** – black tom, white paws, yellow eyes; currently has no apprentice because Gingerpaw has disappeared

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

**Thunderstripe** – black tom, pepper stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Palepaw**

**Crookedfern –** very large, white and black tom, green eyes

**Reedclaw** – white, cream, and black tom, light yellow eyes

**Meadowlark –** gray she-cat, dark gray tail, yellow eyes

**Quickpelt** – ginger brown she-cat, black stripes, light blue eyes

**Twigleaf** – ginger she-cat, dark ginger stripes, yellow eyes

**Wetpelt –** black she-cat, white chest, light yellow eyes

**Lightdew** – cream and white she-cat, light green eyes; mother of Purepaw and Palepaw by Crookedfern

**Mistmeadow** – silver and white flecked she-cat, light yellow eyes

**Cedarspirit –** ginger tom, white paws, amber eyes

**Cloverpelt –** brown and cream she-cat, sapphire blue eyes

**Darkeye** – gray and dark gray tom, yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Cottonpaw** – silver and gray long-furred tom, dark gray tail, yellow eyes; (Cottonbrave)

**Silverpaw** – silver and white tom, sapphire blue eyes; (Silvermoon)

**Gingerpaw** – ginger-brown she-cat, light brown eyes; disappeared with Lionpaw of RiverClan; (Gingerheart)

**Webpaw** – silver and dark gray flecked she-cat, light green eyes; (Webpelt)

**Nimblepaw** – silver and white she-cat, amber eyes; (Nimbleclaw)

**Sootpaw** – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes; (Sootpelt)

**Maggotpaw **- silver she-cat, black stripes, light brown eyes; daughter of the rogues Slug and Thicket; sister of the rogues Whisker and Stench; all of her family members were murdered by DarkClan; Whisker was kidnapped; (Maggotstripe)

**Purepaw** – white and black tom, light green eyes; (Pureheart)

**Palepaw** – black and white she-cat, sky blue eyes; (Palefur)

QUEENS:

**Snowcloud** – white and cream she-cat, soft blue eyes; mother of Stormkit by Oakpelt

**Softcreek** – white, cream, and dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Summerkit and Springkit by Granitetail

**Poppyflower** – ginger she-cat, black stripes, green eyes; elderly queen that helps with kits

ELDERS:

**Tenderclaw** – black tom, yellow eyes, many battle scars

**Quickleaf** – light gray she-cat, green eyes, no hair on end of tail-tip

**Barrenoak** – brown and dark brown tom, light amber eyes

**Sprucebark** – ginger tom, dark ginger stripes, amber eyes

KITS:

**Stormkit** – dark gray tom, white chest, white paws, light yellow eyes; (Stormtail)

**Summerkit** – gray and brown she-cat, gray eyes; (Summerflower)

**Springkit** – dark gray and brown she-cat, light amber eyes; (Springfoot)

DECEASED:

**Stripedpelt** – brown she-cat, black stripes, white chest and paws, light amber eyes; medicine cat before Frostflower

**Noblestar** – ginger tom, green eyes; leader before Goldenstar; father of Goldenstar and Frostflower

**Grayfeather** – silver and gray tom, yellow eyes; deputy before Clawfang; father of Barrenoak

**Hazelstripe** – brown tabby she-cat, black stripes, silver eyes; mother of Quickpelt and Twigleaf

**Smokemask** – white she-cat, black face and paws, blue eyes; mother of Blackcloud and Thornfur

**Foxtalon** – ginger tom, amber eyes; drowned in battle against ShadowClan a few days before Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were born

**Hollowriver** – light ginger tom, light yellow eyes; killed by a fox the day before Rowankit and his siblings were born

**Fernflight** – white she-cat, brown and cream face, soft blue eyes; died from greencough

**Patchpaw** – gray she-cat, white chest, blue eyes; died from greencough

**Cindermoon** – silver long-furred she-cat, dark amber eyes; mother of Ashfang and Wetpelt; died from greencough

**Mothkit** – black she-cat, white paws, light yellow eyes; died from greencough

**Smokekit** – black tom, white face, light green eyes; died from greencough

**Tumblekit** – brown tom, ginger stripes, soft blue eyes; died from greencough

**Stripedkit** – brown she-cat, black stripes, yellow eyes; died from greencough

**Goldenstar** – ginger tabby tom, amber eyes; lost his last life when he was possessed by Tigerstar's spirit

**Ashfang –** silver she-cat, dark gray stripes, very light green eyes; died during a battle against DarkClan on the island

TRAITORS:

**Icefur** – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes; left ThunderClan to go and join DarkClan

**RiverClan**

LEADER:

**Featherstar** – long-furred gray she-cat, amber eyes

DEPUTY:

**Rapidriver** – blue-gray tom, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

**Blizzardclaw** – black tom, white speckled muzzle, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Blossomfur**

WARRIORS:

**Fogpelt** – gray tom, black stripes, white paws, light green eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Boldstripe** – cream tom, brown stripes, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Willowfoot** – silver and gray she-cat, soft blue eyes

**Apprentice, Scorchpaw**

**Torchfur –** dark brown and ginger tom, amber eyes; currently has no apprentice because Lionpaw has disappeared

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Jaggedscar –** white, gray, and black tom, missing right eye, light blue left eye

**Splinterclaw** – gray tom, white chest, yellow eyes

**Timberpelt –** silver she-cat, few gray stripes, amber eyes

**Yellowheart –** brown tom, gray face, yellow eyes

**Nightflower** – black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Lilyfur** – white and gray she-cat, sky blue eyes; mother of Sunpaw and Scorchpaw by Torchfur

**Whiskerclaw** – gray tom, light blue eyes

**Woodpuddle** – dark brown tom, blue eyes

**Daisyclaw** – black she-cat, white paws, yellow eyes

**Brushgrove** – gray and black tom, dark amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Blossomfur** – silver she-cat, dark gray spots, light green eyes

**Lionpaw** – brown and dark brown tom, silver eyes; disappeared with Gingerpaw of ThunderClan; (Lionstorm)

**Ashpaw** – small, gray and silver tom, amber eyes; (Ashwhisker)

**Sunpaw** – white and ginger she-cat, light blue eyes; (Sunpatch)

**Scorchpaw** – white, ginger, and black tom, blue eyes; (Scorchfur)

QUEENS:

**Hazelsweet** – ginger she-cat, dark ginger stripes, amber eyes; mother of Jollykit and Peachkit by Splinterclaw

**Whiteflower** – white she-cat, dark blue eyes; mother of Streamkit by Boldstripe

**Bubbletail** – white and gray she-cat, amber eyes; has Hedgekit by Whiskerclaw; _pregnant_

**Maplerose **– ginger she-cat, black spots, amber eyes; is secretly having Oakpelt's kits; _pregnant_

ELDERS:

**Yellowmouse** – dark ginger she-cat, white tail-tip, yellow eyes

**Poppypatch** – dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Grimriver –** long-furred gray tom, dark amber eyes

KITS:

**Jollykit** – gray she-cat, white chest, white paws, silver eyes; (Jollypelt)

**Peachkit** – ginger and white she-cat, dark amber eyes; (Peachfur)

**Streamkit** – white and dark brown she-cat, blue eyes; (Streameyes)

_**Hedgekit**_ – gray and light gray tabby she-cat, light yellow eyes; not born yet; (Hedgeblossom)

**ShadowClan**

LEADER:

**Crimsonstar** – white she-cat, red ears, red striped tail, dark blue eyes

DEPUTY:

**Burrowgrass** – dark brown tom, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

**Cracklefur** – cream and brown tom, dark green eyes

WARRIORS:

**Rippletail **– ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Dwarfpaw**

**Calmwhisker –** gray tom, white paws, white chest, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Silkpaw**

**Harmonyfur –** white she-cat, ginger ears, ginger tail, dark green eyes

**Apprentice, Furypaw**

**Blackshadow** – long-furred black tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Driftpaw**

**Lostwing** – black and gray tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Bowpaw**

**Brambletongue** – black and cream tom, white chest, amber eyes

**Spidercloud –** white, black, and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Duskcloud** – long-furred black and gray tom, amber eyes

**Brindleleaf** – brown and white brindle she-cat, amber eyes

**Winterthorn –** black she-cat, long front claws, gray eyes

**Stonebreeze** – silver and gray tom, gray/green eyes

**Mellowclaw** – silver and gray she-cat, green eyes; mother of Driftpaw and Bowpaw by Duskcloud

**Roguestripe** – black and white she-cat, silver eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Dwarfpaw** – small gray tom, black stripes, white chest, green eyes; (Dwarfshadow)

**Silkpaw** – gray she-cat, silver eyes; (Silkfur)

**Furypaw** – ginger tom, white paws, white chest, amber eyes; (Furyclaw)

**Driftpaw** – gray and silver tom, yellow eyes; (Driftsoot)

**Bowpaw** – light gray tom, yellow eyes; (Bowfur)

QUEENS:

**Honeyshine** – ginger she-cat, white markings, amber eyes; mother of Shadowkit and Endkit by Lostwing

ELDERS:

**Embertail** – black and dark brown tom, yellow eyes

**Sparrowclaw** – cream and light brown she-cat, amber eyes

**Sleetrain –** dark gray tom, light blue eyes

KITS:

**Shadowkit** – ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes; (Shadowheart)

**Endkit** – white she-cat, ginger striped tail, blue eyes; (Endclaw)

**WindClan**

LEADER:

**Angelstar** – black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

DEPUTY:

**Graytail –** gray tom, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

**Dovewing** – white she-cat, cream face, cream tail, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Roseheart**

WARRIORS:

**Stoneriver –** silver tom, dark gray stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Robinclaw –** black and white she-cat, gray eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Sunnystripe –** light ginger and white tom, dark ginger stripes, gray eyes

**Sapphirestream –** white she-cat, light ginger face and legs, soft blue eyes

**Irisfur** – black she-cat, yellow eyes

**Rumbleclaw** – white, light brown, and dark gray tom, light amber eyes

**Orangefoot –** dark ginger tom, black striped tail, dark amber eyes

**Proudstripe** – ginger tom, white chest, white paws, light amber eyes

**Cloudpool –** white she-cat, light amber eyes

**Windcloud** – gray and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Rustclaw** – small smoke gray and silver tom, light amber eyes

**Acornleaf** – dark gray tom, black striped tail; white chest, white paws, amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Roseheart** – smoke gray she-cat, yellow eyes

**Nightpaw** – black and white tom, white striped tail-tip, silver/blue eyes; (Nightstripe)

**Whitepaw** – long-furred gray she-cat, white chest, white paws, light amber eyes; (Whitefur)

QUEENS:

**Flowerpool** – gray and white she-cat, large light amber eyes; mother of Mildkit, Breezekit, and Merrykit by Sunnystripe

ELDERS:

**Streamleaf** – gray and white she-cat, dark amber eyes

**Alderclaw** – gray brown tom, black striped tail, white chest and legs, yellow eyes

KITS:

**Mildkit** – ginger tom, green eyes; (Mildpelt)

**Breezekit** – silver and white she-cat, yellow eyes; (Breezeheart)

**Merrykit** – white and light ginger she-cat, light brown eyes; (Merryclaw)

DECEASED:

**Dustspot** – brown tom, black stripes, green eyes; died in a battle against DarkClan

TRAITORS:

**Archaicfrost** – black tom, yellow eyes; allied himself with DarkClan; attacked Angelstar and caused her to lose a life


	2. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Yay! The second in a series of six! Be patient people, please! I'm rewriting this series because the first one was too confusing, so the chapters will only be up one or two at a time!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! I own the characters made up for this story. If you characters have the same name(s) as mine, it's not my fault. Please don't intentionally steal my characters! Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"I can't believe you agreed to come with me," the brown tom cat said.

The ginger-brown she-cat walking beside him in the dark lashed her tail back and forth. "You would have done the same for me."

"I hope my dad is okay," the tom whispered. "If what you say is true..."

"I wouldn't lie to you about that!" the she-cat gasped.

"I wasn't calling you a liar," the tom said, his silver eyes flashing in the moonlight. "It's just hard to believe."

"I know. All of this is hard to believe. Rowanpaw keeps trying to convince me that everything will be alright, and I really want to believe him, but it's, like, really hard to do that when I've been turned into a wild cat!" the she-cat meowed.

"Wow. There's no doubt you were a Twoleg once!" The tom laughed. He flicked his tail. "I can't believe I've been with RiverClan for so long! It feels..."

"Like you've been there forever?" the she-cat suggested.

"Yeah."

"I've tried to keep track of the days myself, but I've lost count," the she-cat sighed. "It's nice to know that there's another person who's been turned into a cat, though. I thought I was the only one."

"I thought I was the only one, too!" the brown tom whispered.

"Hello!"

The two cats jumped as a silver she-cat with black stripes jumped out of a bush.

"Hello!" the she-cat repeated.

"Um...hello..." the ginger-brown she-cat mewed.

"I'm Maggot! Who're you?"

"Gingerpaw," the she-cat replied.

"And I'm Lionpaw," the brown tom added.

"Where're you going?" Maggot asked.

"None of your business!" Lionpaw hissed.

"It's okay, Lionpaw. I think Maggot is one of the kits of Thicket and Slug. They're rogues who live around here," Gingerpaw whispered.

"That's me!" Maggot giggled.

"Are you sure, Gingerpaw?" Lionpaw whispered.

"She's okay," Gingerpaw assured him. She turned to Maggot. "We're taking a break from being Clan cats so we can go and find Lionpaw's father. But it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone."

Maggot's light brown eyes widened. "A secret! I can keep secrets!"

"Good. So keep this one for us. And don't tell _anybody_," Gingerpaw said. "It's very important to us that we find Lionpaw's father."

"Okay! Have fun!" Maggot waved her tail and disappeared back into the bushes.

"Are you sure we should have trusted her?" Lionpaw asked Gingerpaw.

"I hope so," Gingerpaw replied. "Let's keep going."

"What was that cat doing out in the middle of the night, anyway?" Lionpaw grumbled.

"Maybe she was on a secret mission, too," Gingerpaw suggested with a laugh.

Lionpaw shook his head.

The two cats continued on into the night.

They reached the lake and walked around the edge, keeping within three tail-lengths of the water. When they reached the other side of the vast, moonlit lake, they veered away from the water and past a quiet, dark Twoleg nest with horses. Their paws brought them onward, over a Twoleg Thunderpath. They crossed fields of long grasses, passed around a forest, and came upon a clutter of Twoleg nests.

"This is it?" Gingerpaw whispered.

"Yep," Lionpaw answered.

The two cats walked along between the Twoleg nests. Gingerpaw let Lionpaw take the lead. They were going to the home he lived in while he was a Twoleg, after all. A noise made the two cats stop. Gingerpaw looked over her shoulder, but she couldn't see anything.

"Let's keep going," Lionpaw whispered.

They padded onward, keeping their ears perked. Gingerpaw stopped again. She thought she'd heard footsteps behind them, but when she turned, there was nothing there.

"Come on, Ginger!" Lionpaw hissed.

She took a hesitant step forward. Lionpaw continued to urge her on before she finally caught up to him. They rounded a corner further down the Twoleg street. Lionpaw looked up to read the street sign. Gingerpaw waited impatiently, her nerves on edge. She had the feeling that they were being followed. She looked over her shoulder again, but there was still nothing there.

"Leo..." Gingerpaw whispered. "I'm scared. I think someone is..."

They were suddenly surrounded by a group of moving shadows. There were nine shadows against the two of them. Gingerpaw and Lionpaw went back to back, hissing. One of the shadows chuckled. Gingerpaw realized the shadows were _cats_. One of the she-cats had a bright red collar around her neck. They weren't just cats, they were _kittypets_!

"Look at the little forest cats!" the cat who had laughed said. He was a scruffy tom with a torn right ear and squinty, yellow eyes. "What were we told to do if any forest cats came here?"

"Kidnap 'em!" a black tom with blue-silver eyes sneered.

"Get 'em!" the scruffy tom snarled.

"Stop!"

The dark-furred cats surrounding Gingerpaw and Lionpaw turned. Gingerpaw and Lionpaw saw a gray she-cat running up to them. She had a light blue collar around her neck. The metal tags dangling from it jingled as she ran.

"You can't hurt them just because a couple of wild cats tell you to!" the gray she-cat said loudly. "Leave them alone!"

"Joe, take care of the wimp," the scruffy tom ordered. "We'll take care of the two forest cats."

A dark gray tom with dark amber eyes attacked the she-cat. Gingerpaw and and Lionpaw had no time to help the gray she-cat kittypet. They were being attacked from every angle by the eight other cats.

The last thing Gingerpaw remembered before falling into darkness was seeing Lionpaw fall beside her, his face bloody and ripped open.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **Happy holidays to all my readers! I know the Prologue seemed a little rushed, but I meant it to be that way. I have a feeling we'll find out why later. (Remember, I'm writing this and adding chapters as I go...so I have as much idea of where this story is going as you guys do...well, apart from the fact that I sort of do know the major plot.) Thanks for staying with me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. I own the characters that were created for this fanfiction. I'm not making money off this or anything like that, so please...don't sue me...or take my characters, for that matter...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Rowanpaw watched Webpaw tackle Nimblepaw. The two sisters_ went rolling across the grassy clearing where the ThunderClan mentors trained their apprentices. Webpaw, Nimblepaw, and their brother, Sootpaw, had just been given their apprentice names yesterday. They still acted like kits in the nursery, though.

"Morning, Rowanpaw!" Rowanpaw turned to see Thunderpaw walking over. Meadowlark wasn't far behind him.

"Hello," Rowanpaw replied.

"Meadowlark is going to start teaching me more advanced battle attacks!" Thunderpaw said excitedly.

"Sounds fun," Rowanpaw said, thinking about his own mentor.

Ashfang had been made deputy of ThunderClan by Clawstar, her father. Ever since then, Rowanpaw's mentor had been busy helping repair the camp. Half a moon ago, ThunderClan had finally returned to their camp, only to find it had been trampled by the Twolegs who had raided their forest. The camp was nearly back to the way it had been before, thanks to Ashfang and her ability to set the other cats to work diligently. The only problem was that Ashfang didn't have as much time to train Rowanpaw these days.

"Ashfang was asking for you, Rowanpaw," Meadowlark said as she walked up. "She's back at camp."

"Thanks," Rowanpaw said. He turned and headed into the forest toward the stone hollow that was ThunderClan's camp.

As he walked through the forest, he thought about his friend, Gingerpaw. The she-cat had been a Twoleg once before, but Firestar, using the power of StarClan, had turned her into a cat. ThunderClan's old leader, Goldenstar, had accepted Gingerpaw into ThunderClan. Rowanpaw had thought she was happy enough, until she'd disappeared with a RiverClan apprentice during a trip to the Moonpool. She, Rowanpaw, and Ashfang had been escorting Clawstar and Frostflower, ThunderClan's medicine cat, to the Moonpool so that Clawstar could receive his nine lives from StarClan. For some reason, during the night, Gingerpaw and Lionpaw had disappeared. Now, over a half-moon later, Rowanpaw still couldn't stop thinking about Gingerpaw.

Firestar, who was one of his dead ancestors, had told Rowanpaw that he needed to help Gingerpaw. How could he help her when he didn't know where she was?

"There you are, Rowanpaw!" Ashfang padded up to him. "Are you ready for a patrol? I thought we could practice some fighting moves afterward."

"Sure," Rowanpaw replied.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic," Ashfang said. "Are you thinking about Gingerpaw again?"

"Firestar told me that I was supposed to help her," Rowanpaw said as they left the camp.

Rowanpaw had confessed to Ashfang that he was the cat in the prophecy that Frostflower had been told by her old mentor, Stripedpelt. Goldenstar, having been under the influence of Tigerstar's evil spirit, had forced Ashfang to spy on Rowanpaw, in order to see if he did anything unusual to indicate that he was the cat in the prophecy. Ashfang had done Goldenstar's bidding, despite the fact that she thought it was wrong. She'd been very melancholy when Rowanpaw had told her the truth.

"I think you will help her when she comes back," Ashfang said.

"You think she's going to come back?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"Of course I think she'll come back," Ashfang meowed. "I don't have any doubts in that she-cat. She may have been a Twoleg before she came to us, but she's loyal, stubborn, and a hard-worker. She wants to prove to us that she can be a warrior."

Rowanpaw sighed. "I just wish I knew why she went off with Lionpaw. I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing was against the warrior code."

"Maybe she didn't want to get you into trouble. For some reason, she trusted Lionpaw enough to go off with him. I'm sure the two of them had a very good reason for leaving," Ashfang said. She stopped and marked a tree that stood as the boundary line between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

They walked down the boundary line, taking turns marking trees and bushes. Halfway down the line, Rowanpaw's paws began to tingle. His neck fur rose. Ashfang glanced back at him with curiosity. Something moved behind Ashfang. It looked like a shadow, but Rowanpaw knew better now.

The shadow leaped toward Ashfang's head, but Rowanpaw jumped and collided with the cat above his mentor.

The two went rolling. Rowanpaw's claws dug into the shoulders of the shadow cat who had tried to attack Ashfang. Rowanpaw bit at the cat's neck, but the shadow cat batted his face with unsheathed claws. They rolled together into a tree. Rowanpaw slammed the cat's head into the tree trunk. Dazed, the cat didn't fight back as Rowanpaw raked its belly and tore at its throat.

"Rowanpaw, enough!"

Rowanpaw jumped away from the shadow cat.

Panting, the black cat took off into the forest, heading for the lake. Rowanpaw went to run after it, but Ashfang stepped in front of him.

"You've scared him enough," Ashfang said.

Rowanpaw sat down in anger. His lungs ached as he breath in and out.

Ashfang's tail lashed back and forth. "That was impressive, Rowanpaw. No one will want to mess with you during a fight."

Rowanpaw didn't reply.

"We should head back and have Frostflower take a look at you," Ashfang said.

Rowanpaw stood up. "No. Let's finish the patrol."

Ashfang flicked her ears. "Alright."

They padded onward through the forest.

Throughout the rest of the patrol, Rowanpaw thought about the black cat. He could have sworn that, during the fight, he'd heard the cat say something about a pretty, ginger-brown slave...of DarkClan.

* * *

"What happened?" Clawstar asked when he saw Rowanpaw's messy fur and bleeding face.

"We met up with another of those dark-pelted cats," Ashfang explained. "Rowanpaw fought it and won. The can ran off toward the lake."

Clawstar turned to Rowanpaw. "Good job, Rowanpaw. That took a lot of courage. You should go see Frostflower so she can take care of your injuries."

Rowanpaw walked away from the fresh-kill pile and over to Frostflower's den. The medicine cat was inside, sorting her herbs. She looked up at him as he entered.

"My goodness. What were you up to?" Frostflower asked.

"I fought and chased off one of those dark-pelted cats," Rowanpaw replied.

"How many were there?" Frostflower asked as she picked out some herbs to use on his scratches.

"Just the one that we saw," Rowanpaw answered.

"We?"

"Ashfang and I were on patrol," he said as Frostflower chewed up the herbs. He flinched as she put the juice on the scratches on his face.

Frostflower spit out the rest. "That should do fine. If they hurt worse before they've healed, come see my immediately."

"Thanks, Frostflower," Rowanpaw meowed.

"You're welcome."

Rowanpaw headed back out. He heard pounding feet and saw Thunderpaw and Cottonpaw come running through the camp entrance. They looked around, spotted Rowanpaw, and came rushing over.

"You're okay! Cottonpaw said you'd gotten hurt! What _happened_?" Thunderpaw asked.

Rowanpaw told the two of them about the dark-pelted cat he'd fought and chased away.

"Wow!" Thunderpaw's yellow eyes were wide. His black and peper striped fur was bristled. "I can't believe you did that!"

Cottonpaw looked up from licking his long, gray and white fur. "I hope you taught that cat never to mess with ThunderClan again!" His yellow eyes were shining with excitement.

Rowanpaw didn't tell either of them what he was really thinking about. He'd come to realize, after questioning Ashfang while they'd been heading back to camp, that the dark-pelted cat he'd fought had not spoken during their fight. Instead...

Rowanpaw had read his mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors...blah...blah...blah...don't sue me! And don't take my characters, please!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

_Rowanpaw blinked and looked up at the tree where the four leaders_ were seated. Crimsonstar was talking; he recognized her tone of voice, but he couldn't understand her words. He looked around. The cats seated around him were all hazy colors. Only their eyes, ranging from light yellow to dark amber, were visible in the blur around him. What was going on?

A murmur spread through the blurred cats. They began to stand, waves of cats moving at the same time. Someone cried out. Eyes were beginning to blink in the darkness of the trees around them.

Blue eyes, and green eyes, and yellow eyes, and amber eyes...so many eyes!

Eyes blinked at him from the trees, from the shadows, from the grass. The eyes were all around him, smothering him and the Clan cats meowing in terror around him. He wanted to shout, but his lips were sealed shut with fear...

The eyes came toward him, attaching themselves to the bodies of moving shadows...no...the eyes were attached to...

Dark-pelted cats!

Rowanpaw gasped in surprise. There were so many of them! Coming from every angle were cats with fur in shades of gray, shades of black, shades of brown. There were too many of them to count! The shadowy cats tackled the hazy Clan cats around him.

He recognized Meadowlark's yowl...Cloverpaw's scream...Granitetail's battle cry...Thunderpaw's screech...

"Rowanpaw!"

He spun in time to see a pair of amber eyes attached to a dark gray body come hurtling toward him. Weight pressed down on top of him as the cat hissed in his ears and pounded at his shoulders.

"Rowanpaw!"

He struggled beneath the cat on top of him. He rolled and wiggled and slashed, but nothing he did could dislodge the cat from on top of him.

"Rowanpaw!"

He flipped onto his back, his ears twitching with the strain to hear her voice.

"Ginger...paw!" He choked as the gray cat's paw pressed down on his throat, making him choke on her name.

"Light demon!" hot breath hissed in his ear.

Rowanpaw gasped for breath...

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him...

He coughed...

"Rowanpaw, wake up!"

His eyes blinked open. Blinding sunlight streamed in through the entrance of the apprentices' den. He heard himself whisper, "Gingerpaw..."

Rowanpaw leapt to his feet, looking around. His throat felt raw, as if the dark cat from his dreams had actually been choking him. His limbs were sore and shaking beneath him. Thunderpaw's yellow eyes, fully of worry, caught his eye. His best friend was seated beside him, his striped fur bristled with concern.

"Rowanpaw, are you okay?" Thunderpaw said. The den was empty except for the two of them, but Thunderpaw's fright made him whisper.

A wave of guilt washed over Rowanpaw. Thunderpaw had no idea the magnitude of Rowanpaw's destiny. Frostflower hadn't told ThunderClan about the prophecy Stripedpelt had told her, so Thunderpaw and many of Rowanpaw's other friends and relatives had no clue about Rowanpaw's destiny.

"I'm fine, Thunderpaw," Rowanpaw said. He gave his ginger chest fur a lick to calm himself down. "It was just a really bad nightmare."

"About Gingerpaw?" Thunderpaw blinked with sympathy.

When Gingerpaw had first arrived at camp and Rowanpaw had befriended her, Thunderpaw had been angry. He'd confessed that he thought Rowanpaw liked Gingerpaw better. But Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw had talked, and Thunderpaw had come to realize that Rowanpaw's friendship with Gingerpaw no more different than his friendship with Thunderpaw. So, Thunderpaw had promised to be nice to Gingerpaw, when she returned. Rowanpaw knew it was because of their friendship that Thunderpaw hadn't said _if_ Gingerpaw returned.

Rowanpaw nodded in answer to Thunderpaw's question. He twitched his tail. He wasn't lying this time. Gingerpaw _had_ been in his dream. He hadn't seen her, but he'd heard her calling his name. She'd warned him about that amber-eyed cat that had attacked him. Did it mean something?

"We better hurry," Thunderpaw said. "Everybody else is up already."

Rowanpaw stretched. "Let's go."

The two friends padded out of the apprentices' den.

Rowanpaw looked around the repaired camp, taking in the fact that life as he'd known it had finally returned to normal. The Twolegs had completely left the forest. ThunderClan no longer needed to live on WindClan's territory and eat rabbits. Rowanpaw hadn't liked rabbits as much he did mice and birds.

Ashfang was seated beside the fresh-kill pile, talking to Crookedfern and Icefur. Rowanpaw guessed that she was discussing border and hunting patrols with them. As deputy, it was Ashfang's duty to assign patrols and keep order in the camp. Clawstar helped with assigning duties occasionally, but the job mostly went to Ashfang.

"Good morning, you two," Ashfang said as Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Rowanpaw noticed Icefur give him a nasty glare before he and Crookedfern stood and walked away.

Ashfang broke into his thoughts. "Meadowlark wants you to clean out the apprentices' den today, Thunderpaw. She's out on a hunting patrol right now."

Thunderpaw grumbled. "Okay." He said a quick good-bye to Rowanpaw before grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and walking back to the apprentices' den.

"Aren't you interested in what we'll be doing today?" Ashfang asked.

"What are we doing today?" Rowanpaw twitched his ears.

"Clawstar is curious to see how often the other Clans are being attacked by the dark-pelted cats," Ashfang said. "We've had five sightings since the last Gathering. Since we won't be having another Gathering for at least half a moon, Clawstar wants us to go and speak to the leaders of the other Clans about the dark-pelted cats."

"Why am I coming?" Rowanpaw wondered, thinking that this was really the job for the deputy and a couple of older warriors.

"You're my apprentice. Why shouldn't you come?" Ashfang replied with a question. "Are you willing to go, or would you prefer to help Thunderpaw clean out the apprentices' den?"

"I'll come," Rowanpaw said.

"I thought so. We'll be leaving at sunhigh," Ashfang said. "I have a border patrol to do right now."

"Alright. See you at sunhigh," Rowanpaw said.

Ashfang flicked her tail in good-bye before going off to do border patrol.

* * *

At sunhigh, Rowanpaw met Ashfang at the entrance to ThunderClan's den. He had thought she would have asked some older warriors to come along with them, but nobody else came padding over.

Ashfang led the way to ShadowClan's territory first. When Rowanpaw asked why she wanted to go there, she replied she wanted to start with the least friendly Clan first.

They approached the ShadowClan border. Ashfang told Rowanpaw not to sneak, so that they didn't appear as a threat. Rowanpaw tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible, but it was rather difficult considering he was heading toward an enemy Clan's territory.

A ShadowClan patrol shouted at them from a distance when they crossed the border. Rowanpaw, with some difficulty, kept his fur flat. Ashfang sat beside him, looking somewhat regal to Rowanpaw. She curled her tail around her paws.

A black and cream tom with a white chest stalked toward them at the front of the ShadowClan patrol. He glared at Ashfang and Rowanpaw with suspicious, amber eyes.

"What are you doing on our territory, Ashfang?" he spat.

"Be calm, Brambletongue. We aren't here for a fight. As you can see, there's only me and my apprentice," Ashfang replied, her voice calm.

_So that's why Ashfang didn't bring anyone else! She knew that ShadowClan would look at us as if we were a threat_! Rowanpaw almost purred with admiration toward his mentor, but he kept quiet.

"And how do we know that?" the skinny, black she-cat beside Brambletongue hissed. Her silver eyes bore into Rowanpaw. He lifted his chin higher to show her that he wasn't afraid of her.

"There's only two of us, Winterthorn," Ashfang meowed. "Two cats can't be that much of a threat, can they?"

The silver and gray she-cat standing behind Brambletongue and Winterthorn spoke up. "Then why are you and your apprentice here, Ashfang?"

"Clawstar wanted us to speak to Crimsonstar," Ashfang replied with the same calm as before.

"About what?" the black and white she-cat apprentice sitting beside Brambletongue snapped. Rowanpaw recognized her as Roguepaw. She was glaring at him with pure hatred in her silver eyes, which he realized looked very much like Winterthorn's eyes. Perhaps Winterthorn was Roguepaw's mother?

Brambletongue hissed at his apprentice to be quiet.

"What we have to talk about is for Crimsonstar's ears only," Ashfang said, replying as if it hadn't been Roguepaw who had spoken. "Will you let us pass?"

"No," Brambletongue said quietly. "Roguepaw, go and fetch Crimsonstar. We will wait here and watch these two so they don't do anything..._stupid_."

Rowanpaw's neck fur bristled. How could Brambletongue think that he or Ashfang would try anything? They were only two cats! Who would be mouse-brained to go up against all of ShadowClan with only two cats in their army? Ashfang put her tail on Rowanpaw's shoulder, telling him without words to calm down. He let his fur lie flat.

Crimsonstar came a little while later. Rowanpaw had never been this close to ShadowClan's leader before. Her dark blue eyes looked like they'd been carved out of the sky at dusk and placed in her head. Most of her pelt was white like the puffy clouds he saw during the day, but her ears and tail were rusty red like leaves during leaf-fall.

"What is your business?" Crimsonstar hissed.

"Clawstar said that we were to speak to you alone," Ashfang said.

Crimsonstar glared. "I do not trust that easily, Ashfang. Brambletongue, you may stay with me. Winterthorn, you and Mellowclaw can continue your patrol."

The two she-cats walked away. Winterthorn glanced back a few times suspiciously.

Ashfang didn't speak until the two she-cats disappeared into the woods.

"We discussed this during the last Gathering, but Clawstar was curious and wanted to know sooner than the next Gathering. How many times has your Clan seen those dark-pelted cats since the last Gathering?" Ashfang whispered.

Brambletongue's ears twitched.

Crimsonstar's glaring eyes became even more squinted. "What use is that information to Clawstar?" she hissed.

"He was only curious. We've had five encounters with the dark-pelted cats since the last Gathering," Ashfang informed ShadowClan's leader. "He was wondering if the other Clans were seeing them as often as we do."

"Are you having trouble chasing them off?" Brambletongue snickered.

"No," Ashfang said. "Rowanpaw was able to fight and chase one off yesterday...by himself."

Brambletongue looked at Rowanpaw with astonishment in his amber eyes.

Crimsonstar's eyes remained squinted. "I don't doubt you take Rowanpaw's training seriously," Crimsonstar said. "We have only had one encounter with the dark-pelted cats since the last Gathering."

"Really?" Ashfang sounded surprised. "Thank you for letting us know..."

"But we've smelled them more often," Crimsonstar interrupted. Her voice was thick with agitation. "Their scent is everywhere in our woods. Trees, bushes, along the borders. The scent is never of the same cat, either. Calmwhisker, our best hunter, has investigated a majority of the scents. He says that only two of the scents he has found thus far have matched."

"How many different scents did he smell?" Ashfang asked. Rowanpaw noticed that his mentor's neck fur was bristling.

"Calmwhisker told me that he's identified over twenty," Crimsonstar's soft voice replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. It'd be cool if I did. I would know the endings of every book before anyone else! Um...so...yeah...don't steal my characters, please! I own them because they were created by me for this story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"_Twenty different scents?" Rowanpaw shook his head in disbelief_ as he and Ashfang traveled around the lake, heading for RiverClan's territory. "How can there be so many different dark-pelted cats, Ashfang? Do you think they're another Clan?"

He didn't voice what he was truly thinking...the dark-pelted cats who were appearing on the four Clan's territories could be the cats of a Clan...a Clan called DarkClan.

"Possibly," Ashfang said. "There are enough of them to make a Clan, I suppose."

They crossed onto RiverClan's territory. No patrol came to meet them like on ShadowClan's territory, so they walked further onto the territory.

"Do we have to go find their camp ourselves?" Rowanpaw asked.

"You there! Stop!"

They saw a gray tom with a white chest running over to them. Beside him ran a gray and black apprentice, who Rowanpaw recognized as Brushpaw. He'd pet Brushpaw at a Gathering a while back.

"Rowanpaw!" Brushpaw said when he and his mentor stopped.

"What are you doing here, Ashfang?" Brushpaw's mentor demanded.

"We need to speak to Featherstar," Ashfang replied. "Is she too busy right now, Splinterclaw?"

"No," Splinterclaw replied. "Stay here. Bruspaw and I will fetch her."

Brushpaw waved good-bye to Rowanpaw with his tail before he and Splinterclaw went off to get Featherstar.

A few minutes later, Featherstar and Rapidriver, her deputy, came padding up. Featherstar's long, gray fur blew around in a sudden breeze. Her blue-gray deputy looked at Ashfang and Rowanpaw with worried, amber eyes.

"What brings you all the way here, Ashfang?" Featherstar wondered.

"We've come to ask about the dark-pelted cats," Ashfang replied. "We've had five encounters since the last Gathering."

"We've had at least ten," Featherstar replied, rather quickly. "That's not counting how many times we've scented them. It is beginning to become a hassle. We've had to send out more patrols, more often."

Ashfang bowed her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry. It sounds terrible."

"You cannot imagine," Featherstar said, shaking her head wearily. "We have been holding up as best we can, but they have started taking our prey."

Ashfang's whiskers twitched in dismay. "They know how to fish?"

Featherstar's amber eyes blazed. "Yes, they know how to fish."

"That's disturbing news," Ashfang meowed. "I'll be sure to tell Clawstar about this."

"We'll discuss it more at the Gathering." Featherstar nodded. "Was there anything else?"

"No. We'll be leaving now," Ashfang bowed her head in farewell.

Rowanpaw followed her example before following his mentor toward the lake. Once they got to the lakeshore, they traveled around to WindClan.

Rowanpaw paused and looked at the horseplace in the distance. Gingerpaw had lived there when she was a Twoleg.

"You know she won't be there," Ashfang whispered. "You told me that she said she'd never live there again."

Rowanpaw sighed. "I know."

They continued onward in complete silence, until they were encountered by a WindClan warrior and her apprentice.

"Hello, Robinclaw," Ashfang greeted the black and white she-cat.

"Why're you coming from the direction of RiverClan?" Robinclaw wondered curiously.

"We had to discuss something with Featherstar," Ashfang replied. "May we speak to Angelstar?"

"Of course," Robinclaw said. "Whitepaw, please go and get Angelstar. She was on a hunting patrol, but she should be back at camp by now."

Robinclaw's gray apprentice raced away on her white paws, her long fur streaming out behind her in the wind.

Angelstar soon showed up. She dismissed Robinclaw back to camp.

"Is something the matter in ThunderClan again?" Angelstar wondered.

"We've had five more encounters with the dark-pelted cats," Ashfang explained for a third time. "Clawstar was curious about how you were faring."

Angelstar sighed. "We haven't seen any of the dark-pelted cats since before the last Gathering, but we've scented them near the lake."

"That's strange," Ashfang said. "Featherstar just told us they've had ten encounters since the last Gathering."

"My goodness!" Angelstar gasped. "That sounds absolutely terrible. Is RiverClan doing okay?"

"Featherstar said they were doing fine," Ashfang said. "Thank you for the news. We should be heading back now."

"Of course. Send my regards to Clawstar," Angelstar meowed.

"We will," Ashfang replied.

Rowanpaw followed his mentor back onto ThunderClan territory. They were silent all the way back to camp. He wondered as they walked what the various dark-pelted cat attacks meant. ThunderClan had five encounters; RiverClan ten; WindClan zero; and ShadowClan one, along with over twenty different scents throughout their territory.

His paws suddenly prickled as they got close to camp. He could tell that something was wrong even before he could see the camp. Ashfang apparently sensed it, too. She suddenly took off running. Rowanpaw raced after her.

They reached the camp in time to hear screams from inside. The newly repaired entrance was nearly trampled flat. Ashfang and Rowanpaw struggled over the thorny bushes and into the camp. What Rowanpaw saw nearly made him freeze in terror.

Two badgers were tearing throughout the camp. One of the badgers had Nimblepaw, Sootpaw, and Silverpaw trapped against the wall beneath the Highledge. Silverpaw had Nimblepaw and Sootpaw behind him. Sootpaw was hissing like mad and pressing his sister close to the stone wall. Silverpaw swiped and hissed as the badger growled, lumbering closer and closer. Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw were trying to attack the badger who had Webpaw, Sootpaw, and Silverpaw trapped.

The other badger was raking apart the nursery. Rowanpaw could hear frightened mewls and hisses coming from inside the nursery. Ashfang sprang forward, heading toward the badger that was attacking the nursery. Rowanpaw saw Crookedfern, Granitetail, Icefur, Thornfur, Meadowlark, and Dapplefoot all attacking the badger.

Rowanpaw scrambled over to help Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw. The badger made a rumbling sound as Rowanpaw got closer. It swung its body around and raked the air with a paw. Cedarpaw just barely dodged the swinging claws.

Cloverpaw hissed and jumped on the badger's head. She raked its nose before leaping off toward the wall. She scrambled up the face of the wall to a ledge just above the badger's head. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide with terror. The badger lifted up onto its hind legs to try and get at Cloverpaw.

Rowanpaw jumped up and dug his claws into the badger's shoulders. Cedarpaw yelped, but Rowanpaw couldn't hear what the ginger tom apprentice was saying. Something coursed through Rowanpaw's legs and up into his body. He didn't know what it was he was feeling. Words he didn't understand spewed from his mouth. The badger screamed with fright and shook itself, trying to dislodge Rowanpaw. He went rolling from the badger's back and onto the hard ground of the camp.

"Retreat!" Rowanpaw heard the badger say in it's mind.

Somehow, the other badger heard.

Together, the two badgers took off through the entrance of the camp. Rowanpaw lifted his head and saw the badgers turn into black-pelted cats that became shadows just before they disappeared into the forest. With a sigh, Rowanpaw's head fell to the ground and his mind was wrapped in darkness.

* * *

"Rowanpaw. Wake up."

Rowanpaw opened his eyes. He was lying in Frostflower's den. The sky outside was dark, and Frostflower was lying, asleep, toward the back of the den.

Rowanpaw's eyes focused on the form of a ginger tom with green eyes seated before him. The tom's pelt sparkled with starlight.

"Hello, Firestar," Rowanpaw mewed hoarsely.

"You did very well today," Firestar complimented. "I couldn't have done better myself."

"What...happened? What were those words that I said?" Rowanpaw whispered. His shoulders ached.

"You'll find out eventually," Firestar replied, just as cryptic as usual. "All you need to know is that you used up a lot of energy. You'll need to rest for a few days before you can go back to your apprentice duties."

"Used up a lot of energy? Doing _what_?" Rowanpaw coughed.

"You can't trick me into telling you, Rowanpaw," Firestar chuckled. "Thunderpaw is very worried about you. He saw what you did earlier today against that badger. You should tell him about the prophecy. He is your best friend, isn't he?"

Rowanpaw nodded.

Firestar fell silent. He seemed to be waiting for Rowanpaw to ask him something.

"Do you know where Gingerpaw is, Firestar?" Rowanpaw whispered.

Firestar's green eyes sparkled. "I know you want to help her, Rowanpaw, but she is out of reach at the moment. Not even StarClan can see her. She's in a place clouded with darkness and shadow. It's a place of evil, similar to the land where Tigerstar's spirit walks. But it is a physical place where Gingerpaw is, not one for cats who have passed on."

"Well, that's reassuring," Rowanpaw said sarcastically.

Firestar stood up. "Be patient, Rowanpaw. Everything will happen the way it is supposed to happen. You need to deal with the present, not dwell on the past or the future. The past is over with and cannot be erased. Your future will come...second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, season by season. It will come, no matter what you do to try and stop it. So, be patient. What will happen will happen."

"That made a whole lot of sense," Rowanpaw grumbled.

"You'll understand someday, Rowanpaw," Firestar whispered. "But, until then, your eyesight is hazy and your knowledge is limited. Clear eyesight and unlimited knowledge come with time, Rowanpaw. Remember that."

Firestar padded toward the exit, his pelt glowing brighter and brighter until he looked like a star himself. Rowanpaw watched his ancestor leave the medicine cat's den. The den darkened once Firestar was gone.

Rowanpaw shut his eyes and fell back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes: **Believe it or not, I sort of enjoyed writing this chapter. You'll understand when you get to the end of the chapter! Don't touch that scrolly button and read the end of the chapter first! That ruins _everything_! The end is called the end for a reason, you know. Read the whole chapter through. It's more enjoyable that way, right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors! I own the characters made up for this fanfiction, so don't steal them...or I will steal them back! (Seriously...please don't steal my characters.)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"How are you feeling, Rowanpaw?" Thunderpaw asked from where he sat beside Rowanpaw's nest in Frostflower's den.

"Much better," Rowanpaw replied, finishing off the mouse that Thunderpaw had brought him. Thunderpaw had come in every day for the past three days to keep Rowanpaw company. Today, Rowanpaw wasn't feeling as tired. He'd been able to walk from one end of the medicine cat's den to the other without wobbling once. "Frostflower says that I can leave her den tomorrow morning. The day after that, I'll be able to get back to my duties."

Thunderpaw flicked his tail. He looked around the den. Rowanpaw knew what was coming. Thunderpaw was curious to know what had happened during the badger attack; Firestar had said that Thunderpaw had seen everything.

Once he'd made sure there was nobody with them, Thunderpaw leaned in closer to Rowanpaw. "I've been wondering...what did you do to that badger? You leaped on the one badger, and the two of them suddenly ran off!"

Rowanpaw shook his head. "I wish I could explain, Thunderpaw." He heaved a sigh. Firestar was right; it was about time to tell Thunderpaw about the prophecy. "But I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm...part of a prophecy that Stripedpelt told Frostflower."

Thunderpaw's yellow eyes widened in shock. "_What_? You're not pulling my tail, are you?"

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?" Rowanpaw blinked.

Thunderpaw thought about that for a moment. "You wouldn't," he conceded. "What does the prophecy _say_? And how do you know you're the one it's talking about?"

Rowanpaw recited the prophecy. Frostflower had told him the full version of it sometime after Goldenstar had died. "_Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause, when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws. Nine lines he'll have, but no leader's name. The descendant of Fire, two of the same_. _A ginger tom will rise to conquer the dark, his friend be the apprentice of a lark. Without love, without faith, he will fall, lest the wall of hatred cover you all_."

Thunderpaw shivered. "What does it all mean, Rowanpaw?"

"I'm not completely sure, Thunderpaw," Rowanpaw sighed. "Frostflower is convinced that something terrible, something dark and evil, is coming for us. She thinks that ThunderClan isn't the only Clan in trouble, though."

"Why does she think that?"

"She told me she's been thinking about the prophecy a lot ever since Stripedpelt told it to her. The last part, about the wall of hatred covering us _all_, makes Frostflower think that all four Clans are in trouble," Rowanpaw explained.

"So...you're the ginger tom?" Thunderpaw whispered.

Rowanpaw nodded.

"Then, that would mean..." Thunderpaw's striped pelt suddenly bristled. "Rowanpaw! I'm the apprentice of the lark!"

Rowanpaw's ears twitched. "What?"

"_His friend be the apprentice of a lark_! If you're the ginger tom, then I must be the apprentice of the lark! And...Meadowlark's name ends in lark!"

Rowanpaw stood up. "You're right! I can't believe I didn't think about that sooner!" Rowanpaw curled his tail. "Now we're _both_ part of a prophecy!"

Thunderpaw's fur was still bristled. "But, Rowanpaw...what does it mean? For me, I mean. Why would I be mentioned in the prophecy?"

Rowanpaw shook his head. "I don't know. We could ask Frostflower when she comes back in."

"Good idea!" Thunderpaw's tail lashed back and forth.

"I think she went out to get more herbs," Rowanpaw said. He ran his tongue over his paw to wash behind his ears.

Frostflower came back sometime later. Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw had moved on to talking about what Thunderpaw and the other apprentices had been doing the past few days.

The medicine cat had a mouthful of herbs. Rowanpaw waited until she'd dropped the herbs toward the back of the den before saying, "Frostflower? Can we talk to you?"

Frostflower's whiskers twitched in curiosity. She turned and padded closer to them. "Is something the matter, Rowanpaw?"

"No. I wanted to let you know that I told Thunderpaw about the prophecy," Rowanpaw said.

Frostflower looked uncertainly at Thunderpaw. "Did you tell him that he shouldn't tell anyone else about it?"

Rowanpaw flinched. He'd forgotten to mention to Thunderpaw that he should keep the prophecy a secret.

"I won't say a word!" Thunderpaw promised. "I doubt anyone would believe me, anyway."

"It's better to keep quiet than arouse suspicions," Frostflower meowed. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Well, no. Thunderpaw realized something about the prophecy," Rowanpaw said.

Frostflower's amber eyes were filled with curiosity. "Go on."

"I think I'm the apprentice of the lark!" Thunderpaw blurted.

The medicine cat's ears flicked. "And why do you think that?"

"Because Meadowlark's name ends in lark!" Thunderpaw fidgeted. "And I'm Rowanpaw's friend! If he's the ginger tom the prophecy mentions, then I must be the apprentice of the lark!"

Frostflower curled her tail happily. "Good job, Thunderpaw. Are you sure you're not destined to be a medicine cat? You have the ability to figure out prophecies...or parts of them, at least."

Thunderpaw's eyes widened. "I don't think so...at least, I hope not! I don't think it's the life for me."

Frostflower sighed. "Well, a medicine cat can be hopeful, can't she? I'm getting on in my age, and I still don't have an apprentice of my own."

"StarClan won't let you join them until you've trained an apprentice," Rowanpaw reassured the medicine cat. "Thunderpaw wanted to know something else."

"I did?" Thunderpaw blinked. "Oh! I wanted to know what it meant...me being in the prophecy." He looked at Frostflower with expectation in his eyes.

Frostflower sighed again. "StarClan are always very cryptic with their messages, Thunderpaw. This prophecy is very difficult to figure out. I'm surprised the two of you were able to unravel a part of it all by yourselves."

"So, you don't know?" Thunderpaw lowered his head.

"I'm sure all will be revealed," Frostflower spoke softly. "Prophecies always eventually come to pass. Once it is over, we'll know the answers to all our questions."

"Once _what_ is all over?" Rowanpaw's fur bristled.

Frostflower shook her head. "That is only one of the questions we'll have to wait for an answer for, Rowanpaw. For now, that's all I know for certain."

* * *

Two days later, Rowanpaw returned to his apprentice duties. Ashfang took him out on a patrol with Icefur, Granitetail, and Crookedfern the same day he was allowed to return to his duties. The patrol was very boring; the five of them didn't see a single patrol or scent a single dark-pelted cat the entire time they were out.

Three days after Rowanpaw had been let out of the medicine cats den, he and Ashfang went hunting. Rowanpaw wondered if Ashfang was taking him out more often now because she thought he had some way of sensing where one of the dark-pelted cats were.

"So, would you care to explain to your mentor what happened to you after the badger attack?" Ashfang said as he covered his freshly caught mouse with dirt.

Rowanpaw stiffened. He hadn't expected to be questioned by his mentor about what had happened. His straightened and gave a heavy sigh. "I wish I could answer that, Ashfang, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what happened myself," Rowanpaw replied. "Firestar told me that I'll know someday, but he wouldn't give anything else away."

Ashfang padded closer. "Firestar spoke to you again?"

"Yes. He came to me the night after the badger attack." Rowanpaw bowed his head to lick at his chest fur. A picture suddenly came to him in his mind...a vision of two badgers turning into dark-pelted cats...

He gasped and jumped to all four paws. Ashfang, who'd been walking away, spun around. Her light green eyes scanned the forest, as if she were looking for one of the dark-pelted cats. When she didn't see anything, she turned curious eyes on her apprentice.

"What in StarClan's name were you trying to do? You nearly scared me out of my pelt," Ashfang said.

"Sorry. I just remembered something I saw before I fainted after I attacked the badger," Rowanpaw said. He swallowed. His mouth felt dry. Would Ashfang believe him? "Those badgers weren't badgers. At least, not really."

"I think that needs more of an explanation," Ashfang said, looking at him skeptically.

"Before I fainted, I saw the badgers turn into dark-pelted cats. After that, they turned into shadows and disappeared into the forest. Two dark-pelted cats attacked our camp and, somehow, made us think that they were badgers instead."

Ashfang stared at him dubiously. "That sounds awfully far-fetched, Rowanpaw. Are you sure you didn't just dream that while you were unconscious?"

Rowanpaw shook his head. "I'm telling the truth, Ashfang! When I touched that cat-badger, something...something went through me. I can't explain it. I started speaking words that I didn't understand. Whatever I said frightened the cat-badger. I _heard_ him speak to the other cat-badger in his mind. That's when the two of them retreated. It's not the first time I've heard something someone was thinking."

"What do you mean?" Ashfang's ears bent backward.

"You remember that last dark-pelted cat I attacked?" Rowanpaw curled his tail around his paws. "I heard him thinking about a slave of something called...something called DarkClan."

Ashfang spat. "_Dark_Clan?"

Rowanpaw nodded.

Ashfang shook her head. "We need to go speak to Clawstar at once. You need to warn him about the things you've seen and...heard."

Rowanpaw didn't argue, so Ashfang led him back to ThunderClan's camp.

* * *

Ashfang and Rowanpaw found Clawstar in his den. When Ashfang meowed outside, Clawstar gave them the okay to come in.

Rowanpaw's heart wrenched when he stepped into the darkness of the den. The last time he'd been in here, the den had belonged to Goldenstar.

"Ashfang! Rowanpaw!" Clawstar stood up. "Has something happened? You haven't run into another dark-pelted cat, have you?"

"No, but we do have news about them," Ashfang said. She turned and looked at Rowanpaw expectantly.

Rowanpaw swallowed. "Something happened...when I attacked that one badger... during the badger attack."

"What happened?" Clawstar wondered. Rowanpaw couldn't believe how much Ashfang's light green eyes were like Clawstar's.

"I started saying words that I didn't understand. Whatever I said frightened the badger. It...um...shouted to retreat..."

"You understood the badger?" Clawstar's eyes widened.

"Um...not exactly. It wasn't...a verbal retreat. The badger said it...in its mind," Rowanpaw mumbled. "The other badger must've heard him, too. That's why they left."

Clawstar glanced at Ashfang, as if to ask her without words if Rowanpaw was telling the truth. Ashfang nodded. "Go on, Rowanpaw," Clawstar said.

"Just before I fainted...I saw the badgers turn into two dark-pelted cats. Then, they turned into shadows and disappeared into the forest," Rowanpaw whispered.

"They..._turned into _cats?" Clawstar blinked.

Rowanpaw nodded. "It's not the only time I've heard thoughts before. The last dark-pelted cat that I chased off was thinking about...a slave of...something called DarkClan."

"A slave of...DarkClan?" Clawstar shook his head in disbelief. "This is not good news, Rowanpaw. I think we have found the dark that you are supposed to conquer."

Rowanpaw knew that Frostflower had told Clawstar about the prophecy, since he was the new leader, but he hadn't thought that Clawstar would think so deeply into the prophecy so soon.

"W...what?" Rowanpaw stuttered.

"_A ginger tom will rise to conquer the dark_," Ashfang whispered. "That makes sense now, Clawstar. The dark that you need to conquer, Rowanpaw, is this DarkClan."

Rowanpaw's insides turned to ice. His fur felt heavy, as if it were shrinking and about to choke him at any moment. "I...I can't conquer a _whole_ Clan of cats! You heard what Crimsonstar said! There're _more_ _than_ _twenty_ cats! How am I supposed to conquer _more than twenty _cats all by myself?"

"Calm down, Rowanpaw. You'll not be alone," Clawstar said, his voice low. "You have ThunderClan behind you, remember?"

"Yes, but they won't understand what they're fighting for. They don't know about the prophecy that I'm a part of," Rowanpaw shivered.

"Would you like us to tell them?" Clawstar wondered.

Rowanpaw thought about that. What would happen when the Clan was told that he was part of a prophecy that said he had to conquer an entire Clan of cats? They would all treat him so much differently than they did now. He'd be whispered about. The other cats would all stare at him. He was pretty sure that Icefur would blame him for anything bad that happened to the Clan.

Rowanpaw shook his head. "No! We can't possibly tell them. I don't want them to treat me like an outcast...like I'm...different. I'm not different! I'm just a normal Clan cat..."

"But you aren't, Rowanpaw. You have never been a normal Clan cat," Clawstar said. "The prophecy Stripedpelt told Frostflower made sure of that."

Rowanpaw shook his head in defeat. This was too much! It was one thing to learn that his best friend was a part of the same prophecy, but it was something entirely different when he learned that he was going to be asked to destroy an entire Clan of cats, practically by himself. Rowanpaw turned and sped out of the leader's den. He scrambled down the wall of the stone hollow, across the camp, and through the mostly repaired entrance. Cloverpaw and Mistmeadow, who were helping fix the entrance, called after him, but he ignored them.

He continued to run until his lungs burned. When he finally stopped to look around, he found himself in front of the lake. The sunlight sparkled on the water. He could hear Twolegs whooping over toward the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan.

"Hello, Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw jumped and spun toward the sound of the voice that had addressed him. The tabby tom cat seated nearby was only partially visible. His body moved in and out of Rowanpaw's vision, as if he were merely a heat wave spreading up out of the warm rocks. Rowanpaw's neck fur bristled as the cat's ice blue eyes gazed at him.

"It might not seem fair to you right now, but things will work out in the end," the tabby tom said. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "You just have to work at doing your best to follow the prophecy."

Rowanpaw's entire pelt bristled. He stood and took a few steps away from the tom. "What do you know about the prophecy? And who _are_ you?"

"I'm one of your ancestors," the tabby tom said coolly. "Don't you trust me? I want nothing but the best for you, Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw took another step away from that icy blue gaze. "That doesn't matter much to me, does it? You're dead. What could you possibly do for me?"

"Oh, there's much that we can do for you," a new voice said from behind Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw spun around to face the new intruder. A broad-shouldered, tabby tom stood in front of him. Amber eyes glinted mischievously at Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw had recognized the tone of this tom's voice. It was the same tone that Goldenstar had used when he was being possessed by...

"Tigerstar!" Rowanpaw hissed, backing away from the ghostly visage.

Tigerstar's amber eyes turned cold. "You don't have to hate me like all of your relatives, past and present, do. I'm not here to hurt you."

"_We_ aren't here to hurt you," the other tabby tom spoke up again. He padded around Rowanpaw to stand beside Tigerstar. "Like I said, Rowanpaw, we want nothing but the best for you."

Rowanpaw walked backwards, away from the two of them. "You're Hawkfrost, aren't you? I should have known who you were when you first appeared."

Hawkfrost remained calm, but Rowanpaw could see the disappointment in his blue eyes. "Yes, I am Hawkfrost. I was very surprised you didn't realize who I was. I thought it would have been obvious."

"No, Hawkfrost. It appears Rowanpaw is not as smart as he tries to make himself out to be," Tigerstar meowed. His eyes were dark with disappointment. "He'll never amount to anyth..."

"Don't say that!" Rowanpaw spat. "I'm smart! And I'm going to amount to something! I'm going to be a warrior!"

Tigerstar's amber eyes glinted once more. "You see, Hawkfrost? I knew there was something to this apprentice. You will amount to something, Rowanpaw, but you're going about it the wrong way. If you only give us a chance, we can show you how to fulfill the prophecy you've been chosen to be a part of."

Rowanpaw thought about how Clawstar had said he was going to need to conquer DarkClan. Clawstar had said that ThunderClan would be behind him...but would that be enough? Rowanpaw sighed. His mind was muddled with so many confusing thoughts right now.

"Okay. Where do we start?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**More Author's Notes: **Mwaahahahaha! None of you were expecting _that_ were you? Apprentices, especially ones who are as flustered as Rowanpaw, are very easily persuaded by evil! Rowanpaw isn't such a goody-goody anymore, is he? Then again, he does have a strange tendency to find himself in positions where he's eavesdropping on other cats who are talking about him...Anyway, please **review**! I'm waiting to see if my readers are still interested! I'd also like to know who your **favorite characters are**! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! I really, really, really wish I did...but I don't! I just own the characters that were made up for my fanfiction. I really, really, really like my characters, so please don't steal any of them!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"_Concentrate. You must hear him, rather than see or smell him,"_ Tigerstar's voice said in his mind. 

Rowanpaw kept his ears very still, listening to the forest around him. It was night, so the only things he heard were the sound of the wind in the trees...and the pawsteps of Hawkfrost as the blue-eyed tom walked around him. Rowanpaw twisted his ear toward the sound of the pawsteps; Hawkfrost stopped walking.

"Don't give away that you know he is there," Tigerstar's voice commanded. "Do not flinch. Do not twitch. Do not move a single muscle. Wait for him to come to you."

Rowanpaw twisted his ear foreward once again. He kept his eyes shut. Hawkfrost began to move again. Rowanpaw imagined the tabby tom walking around him, as if he were actually watching Hawkfrost move. He waited, keeping every muscle and fiber of hair as still as possible...until...just...the right...moment!

Hawkfrost came at him.

Rowanpaw rolled away and raked at Hawkfrost's belly. The ghostly apparition disappeared, completely unhurt by the attack.

Rowanpaw opened his eyes and saw that Hawkfrost had appeared beside Tigerstar on the nearby log.

"That was excellent," Tigerstar purred. Rowanpaw's heart soared. It was the first compliment he'd gotten all night. "The best yet, Rowanpaw. I think it's time for you to move onto fighting with distractions."

Rowanpaw twitched his whiskers in surprise. "You mean...fighting with my eyes closed without the forest being quiet?"

Tigerstar nodded. "I have no doubt in your abilities, Rowanpaw. As long as you work on everything I've taught you, then you'll go further than anything you can imagine. We're done for now. You need your rest if you want to go to the Gathering later tonight."

The forest disappeared. Rowanpaw's mind slipped into the darkness of dreamless sleep. It felt like only moments later that someone was prodding him and whispering in his ear.

"Rowanpaw! Wake up!"

Rowanpaw opened his eyes and looked up at Thunderpaw. His yellow eyes were wide with excitement; Thunderpaw was always excited to go to a Gathering.

Rowanpaw stood up. With a large yawn, he stretched out. Thunderpaw fidgeted impatiently next to him. The moment Rowanpaw was done shaking moss from his pelt, Thunderpaw took off out of the apprentices' den. Rowanpaw followed a little more slowly, especially after having just woke up from a nap.

Rainfur, Mistmeadow, Meadowlark, Reedclaw, Oakpelt, Icefur, Granitetail, Darkpaw, Webpaw, Nimblepaw, and Sootpaw were all waiting by the camp entrance. Thunderpaw was talking excitedly with Darkpaw when Rowanpaw walked over.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Darkpaw joked with Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw nudged Darkpaw with his shoulder. "At least I don't snore like a badger, Darkpaw!"

"How do you know how a badger snores?" Darkpaw retorted.

Rowanpaw didn't answer. Clawstar and Ashfang were heading over from the fresh-kill pile. Ashfang gave a Rowanpaw a cheery look as she and Clawstar passed to get to the head of the group.

Clawstar gave the signal to leave. Wetpelt, who was tonight's night guard, meowed a good-bye as the ThunderClan cats streamed out through the tunnel entrance. Rowanpaw was amazed how identical they'd been able to keep the new tunnel to the old tunnel. It was almost as if the badgers, who had been dark-pelted cats, had never attacked.

Rowanpaw's pelt brushed against Thunderpaw's and Sootpaw's as the Clan ran through the forest toward the lake. Rowanpaw found himself amazed at how much Sootpaw looked like Icefur.

They reached the lake and spanned out into a line to wound around the lake, following the line of water. The smell of WindClan wafted over Rowanpaw. He was reminded of the dream with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Could he walk along his Clanmates with closed eyes?

He glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to him before he shut his eyes. Using only his scent and hearing, Rowanpaw was able to walk among his Clanmates as if he were blind and had been blind his entire life. Within moments, Rowanpaw realized that it was almost as if he were seeing without having his eyes opened.

Icefur, who was walking in front of him, suddenly stopped. Rowanpaw nearly ran into him; he opened his eyes automatically. Icefur turned to hiss at him over his shoulder, "Watch in front of you!"

Rowanpaw looked around, trying to figure out why they'd stopped so quickly. Sootpaw whispered something to Nimblepaw, but she only looked as clueless as he did. Webpaw looked at her siblings with wide, green eyes. Thunderpaw lifted up onto his hind legs to see what was causing the hold-up. Rowanpaw remembered what had happened one time when the Clans had been trying to leave the island; a dark-pelted cat had been found on the log that allowed them to cross from the shore to the island and back.

Thunderpaw must have been remembering the same because he whispered, "No dark-pelted cats. It looks like an apprentice almost fell into the lake. I think it was Ashpaw."

Rowanpaw remembered Ashpaw, the young RiverClan apprentice. He was the son of Featherstar, who was rather elderly herself. When Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw had first met Ashpaw, back when he was a new apprentice, he was as jumpy as a frog and twice as talkative.

The crowd surged forward again. Whatever had happened must have passed. With relief, Rowanpaw saw the log get closer and closer. He let Thunderpaw clamber up before he followed suit. The branches and twigs that still jutted up from the log tore at his ginger fur, but Rowanpaw clawed onward, following the shadowy form of Thunderpaw. The two of them reached the other side and jumped down together, landing on the pebbled stretch of land beside the water.

Together, they headed into the clearing where the Gatherings were held. ShadowClan and WindClan were already there. Crimsonstar and Angelstar were seated in the tree the leaders sat in to address the four Clans. Clawstar and Featherstar joined Crimsonstar and Angelstar a few moments later.

"I'll start," Crimsonstar spoke up. "We have two new apprentices, Driftpaw and Bowpaw. Blackshadow and Lostwing are their mentors."

ShadowClan shouted with glee, "Driftpaw! Bowpaw! Driftpaw! Bowpaw!"

"The prey has been running plentiful in ShadowClan's territory," Crimsonstar continued with a purr, once the cheers had died down. "Also, Spidercloud and Duskcloud have found out that they will be having kits. All of ShadowClan congratulates them."

Clawstar spoke next after the ShadowClan cats were finished yowling their happiness for Spidercloud and Duskcloud. "We had a run in with two badgers, but I doubt that they will ever want to return anytime soon. They destroyed our entrance, but we have taken this chance to reinforce the entrance double what it was before."

Rowanpaw's paws began to tingle. He ignored the feeling as he continued to listen to what his leader had to say.

"During the last Gathering, I said that we had gained three new apprentices. They are here tonight, attending their first Gathering. ThunderClan wishes Webpaw, Nimblepaw, and Soo..."

"Well, how touching!"

A complete and utter silence spread throughout the clearing. Heads turned this way and that as the cats tried to figure out where the voice had come from. Suddenly, a cat stepped out of the shadows on the opposite end of the clearing from the tree the four leaders sat in. Without another word, the large, black tom walked forward. On the black tom's left walked a gray tom with wide, amber eyes. On the black tom's right walked a dark gray and brown mottled tom with light brown eyes.

The crowd of Clan cats in front of the black tom parted. Rowanpaw noticed the shocked looks on many of the faces of the Clan cats. Rowanpaw's paws tingled even more. He stared at the gray and brown tom that walked alongside the black tom. That cat's pelt was familiar...where had he seen it before?

A flash of memory erupted in front of Rowanpaw's eyes. He saw two badgers turn into two dark-pelted cats...one with long, black fur...and one with dark gray and brown mottled fur! That tom was one of the cat-badgers who had attacked ThunderClan!

The three toms stopped in front of the tree where the four leaders sat. The deputies, who all sat on the roots that stuck up out of the ground, fidgeted at their posts. Rowanpaw knew none of them dared attack unless their leader told them to.

The black tom looked up at the four leaders. The tingling in Rowanpaw's paws spread up his legs. Something was very wrong with this situation.

Without warning, the black tom leaped up into the tree. He landed on a branch that was higher than the leaders. The branch split the leaders into two groups; Clawstar and Angelstar on one side of the black tom, and Crimsonstar and Featherstar on the other.

"Greetings, forest cats!" the black tom spoke.

Nobody said anything. What could any of them say to this monster who had interrupted their sacred, moonlit Gathering? Rowanpaw was sure that, if clouds had blocked out the moon, the leaders would have cried their battle cries instead of allow the dark-pelted cats to walk freely among them.

Rowanpaw looked up into the dark yellow-orange eyes of the black tom. There was an evil in those eyes; a sort of evil that Rowanpaw had never seen before. He was quite certain this black tom was the leader of DarkClan. For some reason, Rowanpaw felt, deep within himself, that he was going to have to kill this black tom in order to end everything. Rowanpaw knew he was going to need to end this tom's life in order to fulfill the prophecy. This realization made Rowanpaw shiver from head to tail, not only in disbelief, but in utter horror.

"My name is Sly," the black tom continued. His voice had a hint of a rolling purr, but Rowanpaw knew it was only a mask to hide the thick danger coming from this sinister cat. "I am the leader of DarkClan. The cats seated before you are my commander and healer, but their names are not of importance to you...as of yet. We have come here to request something of you all.

"We of DarkClan have been watching you for sometime. We also know that you have learned of our presence. I can assure you that we have been here longer than the first time any of you felt, saw, or scented us. We're quite interested in the way you live. Your customs are unique...dreadfully unique. Today, we have come to put a stop to it."

Sly, the black tom, paused. His orange gaze swept the crowd of Clan cats. Rowanpaw felt the tension around him like something pressing down on his shoulders. The feelings that sliced the air sliced through him as well. Everything this black tom was saying was frightening these cats more than anything had ever frightened them before.

"You have one moon to decide whether you will willingly be put in your places, or if you will fight us...to your deaths. You see, we of DarkClan do not tolerate cats with fur that is lighter than darkness. It's quite difficult to turn yourself into a shadow when your pelt is as white as a cloud, as ginger as the sun's rays, or as silver as mist on a cold, wet morning. No, we can't be having you all learn our ways if you can't turn into shadows! Why else would we call ourselves DarkClan? We're not CloudClan, SunClan, or MistClan, are we? No, no. We are DarkClan...and we are here to destroy all light demons!"

Rowanpaw gasped, remembering the dream he'd had where he'd heard Gingerpaw calling his name. He'd been battling against a dark gray tom...and that dark gray tom had called him a light demon!

"Were you cuffed upside the head too often when you were a kit?" Crimsonstar snarled. "We'll never willingly follow the mouse-brained schemes of a cat who thinks he can turn into shadows, or clouds, or mist!"

Sly laughed. "Oh, but how wrong you are, Crimsonstar!" Rowanpaw saw Crimsonstar's eyes widen in shock. "Yes, I know who you are. You see, while I was learning about your four Clans and all of your unique customs, I learned that you do not have something that we do. I won't tell you what it is, because then one of you might find it in yourselves and use it against us. All you need to know is that it allows us to change our apperances at will. Does that change your mind, dear Crimsonstar?"

"Never! I don't care what powers you think you have!" Crimsonstar sneered. "ShadowClan will never bow down to the likes of you!"

"Neither will ThunderClan!" Clawstar hissed.

"Nor WindClan!" Angelstar glared.

Featherstar stood higher on her branch, her amber eyes glaring up at Sly. "Nor shall we of RiverClan! Leave now, maggot-breath, or you'll have to face the fury of four Clans united!"

The cats all around Rowanpaw cheered. He looked upward just as a dark cloud moved across the moon above. Just as he'd predicted, the four leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan bellowed out battle cries.

Sly yowled. The yowl sent a shiver through the Clan cats. Rowanpaw turned and gave a sharp screech. Eyes were appearing in the trees and shadows around the clearing. The eyes became moving shadows, and the moving shadows became dark-pelted cats that charged the Clan cats.

Rowanpaw turned and saw Thunderpaw's striped pelt disappear beneath a tom with long black and gray fur. He leaped to tear the tom from Thunderpaw's back, but he was stopped by a claw in his hindquarters. Rowanpaw turned to see that a sleek black tom with orange eyes was clinging to him. With a twist, Rowanpaw rolled from the tom's grasp.

"You can't rid of us that easily, light demon!" the black tom snarled, leaping toward Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw kicked out with his hind legs. His back paws connected with the black tom's chest, sending him flying. Rowanpaw saw him land beside Mistmeadow, who was being held to the ground by a gray tom whose right eye was gray and left eye was amber. A second tom, this one black and gray with yellow eyes, was knawing the fur from Mistmeadow's tail.

With a caterwaul, Rowanpaw tackled the gray tom off of Mistmeadow's back. The two of them went rolling. Rowanpaw was able to jump to his paws quicker than the gray tom. He turned and saw Mistmeadow slashing the black and gray tom behind the ears so that he'd let go of her tail.

"Light demon!" the gray tom with the mismatched eyes sneered. Ropes of drool dribbled from his mouth and down into the fur on his chin. His short whiskers twitched as he stalked around Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw's paws tingled. Somehow, Rowanpaw could hear the thoughts of the gray tom in front of him. He was planning on jumping on Rowanpaw's back! Rowanpaw waited, claws unsheathed...

The gray tom pounced...

Rowanpaw rolled out from beneath him. The cat landed, blinking in confusion. Rowanpaw jumped to his feet and reared up. Before the gray tom could turn, Rowanpaw dug his claws into the tom's shoulders. The tom screeched. Rowanpaw felt that same, strange feeling he'd had when he'd attacked the badger. Words he did not understand escaped from his lips and danced through the air, almost as if the words were physical objects that had come from the forest around them. Rowanpaw sheathed his claws and jumped away from the tom.

The gray tom flipped onto his back. His screams filled Rowanpaw's ears, making his head pound. With a wildly beating heart, Rowanpaw fled into the rest of the battle. He dodged behind Timberpelt of RiverClan, who was fighting two black she-cats. He sped around Roguepaw of ShadowClan, who was tumbling through the grass with a small, gray she-cat. He finally came upon Webpaw and Sootpaw, who were standing on either side of their fallen sister. Two black toms were circling the three siblings.

The black tom with the darker yellow eyes chuckled. "How cute! I never did get along with my siblings. Then again, Sly killed the third kit in our litter because he was a light demon!"

Rowanpaw saw Webpaw shiver at his words. He felt his paws soar when he heard Sootpaw shout, "You're just a big, mouse-brained bully!"

The tom with the darker yellow eyes gave a howl and leaped for Sootpaw. Rowanpaw jumped. The other black tom yelped, but his shout was too late. Rowanpaw and the first black tom collided in mid-air. They tumbled across the grass. Rowanpaw tore at the black tom's eyes and ears before rolling to a stop. The black tom continued to roll, right up to the ground in front of Sly and the other two toms he'd first appeared with.

Sly looked up from the panting body of the black tom. His orange eyes locked onto Rowanpaw's. Rowanpaw felt fear, but it was buried in the very center of his heart. Instead of cowering, or turning to run away, Rowanpaw stood as tall as he could on his four paws and lifted his chin. He kept his yellow gaze on Sly's orange one.

"Pui'ho toet!" Rowanpaw hissed, somehow understanding the words he'd said.

A look of complete and utter shock turned to complete and utter terror on Sly's face. The two toms he'd arrived with looked dumbfoundedly at Rowanpaw. Sly gave a huge cry that rang throughout the clearing, "TehkClen, hothoet!"

Rowanpaw somehow understood it as, "DarkClan, retreat!"

The dark-pelted cats slipped into the surrounding shadows as the cloud moved away from the moon. Rowanpaw looked around at the injured cats that spread across the clearing. This place had once been so sacred and peaceful. But now...

Rowanpaw shivered as Clawstar called all uninjured ThunderClan cats to him. As he padded forward toward his leader, Rowanpaw thought about the two words he'd said to Sly in the language he knew without knowing...

"You're dead!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**Pronunciations**

From now on, whenever someone speaks in "magick-tongue" the pronunciations of the words will be put down here at the bottom of the chapter! So, if you're wondering how to say these funky words from now on, just check down here at the bottom.

**Pui'ho toet**

**Meaning: **

You're dead

**Pronunciations:**

pwee - ho

toe - et

**TehkClen, hothoet**

**Meaning: **

DarkClan, retreat

**Pronunciations:**

Tek - cle - en

hot - ho - et


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors...yada...yada...I own the characters created for the purpose of this fanfiction series! Don't use them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Rowanpaw walked up and sat down next to Clawstar. He looked around_ and spotted Icefur dragging a limp Nimblepaw toward them. Rainfur was walking alongside him with a whimpering Webpaw and a shivering Sootpaw. Ashfang came limping over with Reedclaw and Darkpaw. Mistmeadow walked over. Her bloody tail dragged through the grass, leaving a trail of red behind her. Rowanpaw couldn't see Oakpelt, Meadowlark, Granitetail, or...Thunderpaw.

He stood and looked around the clearing. There was chaos everywhere as cats tried to look for their leaders or deputies or medicine cats. Rowanpaw saw Featherstar lying in a pool of blood beneath the tree the leaders had stood in. Blizzardclaw and Blossompaw were hovering over her. He weaved his way among Timberpelt, Yellowheart, Fogpelt, and Brushpaw of RiverClan. All four were staring at their leader with dismay. Rowanpaw slipped past Crimsonstar, who was yowling for Cracklefur as she stood over the unconscious body of her sister, Harmonyfur. He saw WindClan's deputy, Archaicfrost, helping Rustpaw limp over to where Angelstar sat with Dovewing, Rosepaw, and Irisfur.

"Rowanpaw!" he heard a familiar voice shout.

He spun around to see Oakpelt running over to him. His half-brother's right front paw was bleeding and torn so that his run was lopsided.

"What's wrong, Oakpelt?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"It's...Thunderpaw," Oakpelt replied. "He's hurt really bad. We need Frostflower!"

Rowanpaw cringed. Frostflower had stayed back at camp because Lightdew had come down with a nasty cold. Why, of all times, hadn't she been able to make it to the Gathering?

That strange feeling returned. Rowanpaw felt a surge of power run through his legs. He couldn't explain how he knew where Thunderpaw was. To mask it, however, he turned to Oakpelt and said, "Take me to Thunderpaw!"

Oakpelt raced off. Rowanpaw followed close behind. When he spotted Thunderpaw's limp body, the power in his legs made him nearly soar to be beside Thunderpaw. His friend's dark fur was crisscrossed with scratches. One of his ears was torn at the tip. His tail-tip was knawed and oozing blood. Rowanpaw stared down at his best friend with horror in his heart. How could DarkClan be so cruel?

Words erupted from Rowanpaw's lips. He whispered them and felt them rise into the air like they had during his fight with the gray tom with the mismatched eyes. Rowanpaw could almost feel the words settle down upon Thunderpaw's bloody body. He could feel Oakpelt's astonishment as Thunderpaw's scratches healed right before their eyes.

"What...?" Oakpelt gasped.

Rowanpaw turned to Oakpelt. "Go and get Clawstar!"

Without another word, Oakpelt turned and sped away.

Rowanpaw heard Thunderpaw moan. He sat down by his friend's head. Thunderpaw's eyes opened slowly.

"Rowanpaw? What...happened?" Thunderpaw sat up with a loan moan and looked around.

"I...um...healed you," Rowanpaw whispered. "At least, your minor injuries were healed. I think...uh...whatever it is I did...can't heal big injuries."

Thunderpaw's eyes widened. "You did _what_?"

"It's like what I did with the cat-badger," Rowanpaw said softly. "I said something in a weird language, and it frightened the cat-badger."

"Why're you calling it a cat-badger?" Thunderpaw blinked.

"I'll explain everything later," Rowanpaw replied as Clawstar and Oakpelt came running up.

Clawstar stopped. "I thought you said he was badly injured, Oakpelt?"

Oakpelt's yellow eyes were wide with shock. "He...he was!"

"It doesn't seem that way now," Clawstar said. Rowanpaw noticed that Clawstar was looking at him suspiciously. He heard Clawstar think, _Did you have something to do with this, Rowanpaw?_

Rowanpaw gave a slight nod.

Clawstar's face remained calm, but Rowanpaw saw his tail-tip twitch in acknowledgement. "Can you stand and walk, Thunderpaw?" Clawstar wondered.

Thunderpaw struggled to his feet and limped forward a few steps. "Good. Rowanpaw, you can take him back to the spot where the rest of our Clanmates are. I've sent Darkpaw to camp to fetch Frostflower. The other medicine cats have their paws full with their own injured cats. We can't ask for their help when I know there is no way for them to give any," Clawstar said.

"Okay, Clawstar," Rowanpaw said.

"Come with me, Oakpelt. We still need to find Granitetail," Clawstar spoke to Rowanpaw's half-brother. Clawstar and Oakpelt moved off to look for Granitetail.

Rowanpaw turned to Thunderpaw. "Just tell me when you need to stop for a moment. It's not that far but, with your injuries, it'll be rough."

Thunderpaw nodded.

The two of them started off. Rowanpaw walked at the same limping pace as his friend. Whenever Thunderpaw stumbled, Rowanpaw would lean into him so that he wouldn't fall.

They reached the area where Ashfang and the others were sitting. Rainfur was licking Nimblepaw's wounds. Icefur had his tail draped around Webpaw. Sootpaw sat beside his father with a grim look in his yellow eyes. Rowanpaw hoped that Darkpaw and Frostflower would get here soon.

"Thunderpaw!" Meadowlark ran over to them. There was a long scrape on Meadowlark's forehead that had left a streak of red blood down her face. Her fur was thick with blood on her left flank, but she didn't seem to be in much pain. "Thank StarClan you're okay! I thought I heard Oakpelt say that you were badly injured!"

Thunderpaw glanced tiredly at Rowanpaw. "No. I'm fine." He rolled onto his side in the grass and immediately went to sleep.

Meadowlark gave Thunderpaw a sympathetic look. She turned to Rowanpaw. "How are you? You don't look too damaged."

Rowanpaw's face was beginning to ache where he'd been scratched a few times. His hindquarters were sore where the one tom had grabbed him. Other than that, he was feeling fine. "I'm okay, Meadowlark. I've got a few scratches, but Frostflower should be able to take care of them once she's finished with everyone else."

Meadowlark nodded. She lay down beside Thunderpaw and began to lick clean the large wound on his ear.

Rowanpaw padded away to where Reedclaw was sitting with Ashfang. Ashfang looked wearily over at Nimblepaw. Reedclaw was licking a still-bleeding cut on his chest. Ashfang didn't seem too bad; there were a few scratches across her left eye that had already stopped bleeding, along with some fur missing from her flanks.

"Ashfang?" Rowanpaw whispered.

His mentor turned to look at him. "Yes, Rowanpaw?"

"Are you okay?" Rowanpaw blinked. He'd never heard Ashfang sound so tired or woeful. She'd always been upbeat and lively, even after a battle. How could she be so different after this battle?

"I'm just...disappointed," Ashfang said. "If we'd been prepared for it, we could have won that battle. But we weren't expecting it."

"We didn't lose, though," Rowanpaw pointed out. "Sly had his Clan retreat, didn't he?"

Ashfang blinked. "I'm not sure what his intentions were. I don't think anyone understood what he yelled out to his cats."

"It seemed like a retreat to me," Rowanpaw whispered.

"Clawstar's back!" Reedclaw said.

Rowanpaw and Ashfang turned to see Clawstar and Oakpelt walking toward them with Granitetail supported between them. Granitetail looked as if he'd been in the lake. His long pelt was soaking and left a trail of water behind him.

"Granitetail!" Icefur left his family and padded over to his friend. "What happened to you?"

"I dragged one of those stinking cats into the lake," Granitetail replied with a cough. "I wasn't expecting him to turn into a _fish_. I swear by StarClan he turned into a _fish_!"

Icefur looked at Clawstar with amazement. "Do you think that Sly was telling the truth? Do you think those cats really know how to turn into _shadows_ and _fish_?"

Clawstar sighed. "I'm not sure what to think, Icefur. I can't spare a moment right now because I've got a Clan to take care of."

Icefur grumbled something and padded back to his family. Rowanpaw saw that Rainfur was crying softly into Nimblepaw's silvery pelt. Webpaw and Sootpaw were leaning against each other as they watched their mother.

Meadowlark, Ashfang, and Reedclaw helped Granitetail limp over to a dry spot where the three of them began to lick Granitetail's pelt to try and dry him and warm him up.

"I see Thunderpaw's fallen asleep," Clawstar said to Rowanpaw as Oakpelt went to help Meadowlark, Ashfang, and Reedclaw.

Rowanpaw nodded. "It took a lot out of him to get over here."

"I assume you read my mind earlier," Clawstar spoke softly to Rowanpaw.

"Yes," Rowanpaw said, a little guiltily. "But I didn't mean to."

"I know that," Clawstar said. "What I want to know is how you healed Thunderpaw enough for him to wake up."

Rowanpaw bowed his head. "I don't know."

Clawstar blinked. "Was it the same, strange language that you spoke during the badger attack that scared the badgers away?"

"They weren't badgers, Clawstar," Rowanpaw mumbled. "And...yeah. I think it was the same language."

Clawstar looked over at the tree where the leaders sat during Gatherings. "I believe that Sly knows the language you are talking about, Rowanpaw. I happened to see you speaking to Sly during the battle. You said two words that I did not understand, but from the reaction of Sly, he understood them quite clearly. I'd like to know what you said to him, Rowanpaw. If you know what you said."

Rowanpaw swallowed. "I realized while Sly was talking...that...that..."

"That you will have to kill him in order to rid of us the darkness that is DarkClan," Clawstar finished for him.

Rowanpaw nodded. "I said to him...I said..._you're dead_."

Clawstar turned back to Rowanpaw. He'd never seen this look in Clawstar's light green eyes before. It was a look full of complete understanding and sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Rowanpaw. Sometimes, our destinies are so much bigger than we want them to be." His gaze lifted to the stars that were twinkling above them. Rowanpaw knew that dawn was coming soon. "There were times during my position as deputy that I questioned myself. I wondered if I'd have the courage and strength to lead ThunderClan. Since I became Clawstar, I've come to realize that there was no reason to question myself as often as I did. StarClan does not give you a destiny that you cannot fulfill. You might think that you couldn't possibly do what your destiny asks of you, but you can. Never forget that, Rowanpaw."

"I won't," Rowanpaw promised.

"Frostflower is here!" Mistmeadow meowed loudly.

Clawstar and Rowanpaw saw Frostflower running toward them. Darkpaw, Silverpaw, Crookedfern, and Thornfur were right on her heals. All five of them had herbs or cobwebs in their mouths.

Frostflower stopped in front of Clawstar and Rowanpaw. The medicine cat dropped the herbs in her mouth. "Where's Nimblepaw?"

Clawstar gestured with his tail to where Icefur, Rainfur, and their kits were. Frostflower grabbed her herbs and rushed to Nimblepaw's side.

"Thornfur! Crookedfern!" Clawstar called the two warriors over. "Please fetch us some prey. I hope there is something here on this island that we can eat."

The two warriors nodded and left together to find prey. Rowanpaw hoped they found something. His stomach was grumbling with hunger. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until now.

"Rowanpaw, you should go and rest with Thunderpaw," Clawstar said. "You've both done a wonderful job tonight. You deserve to sleep."

Rowanpaw nodded. He couldn't argue with that. He padded over to Thunderpaw. The grass looked comfortable enough to sleep on, so he lay down and curled into a ball with his tail over his nose. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"You did excellent tonight, Rowanpaw." 

He opened his eyes and found himself in the dark forest where'd he been practicing fighting before he'd left to go to the Gathering. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were seated above him on the log.

A suspicion crept into Rowanpaw's mind when he looked up and saw Tigerstar's amber eyes glinting pridefully.

"Did you know that DarkClan was going to appear at the Gathering tonight?" Rowanpaw demanded.

Tigerstar chuckled. "You are a clever one, Rowanpaw. Yes, I knew. But I wanted to see how you dealt with the situation. You did better than I thought you would."

Rowanpaw couldn't help but feel happy that Tigerstar had thought he'd done so well. But what did Tigerstar think about the weird language he'd used?

"Don't you think that the weird things I've been doing are a little strange?" Rowanpaw wondered.

"No. You do them for a reason, Rowanpaw. These are only more clues that give us proof you are the cat in the prophecy," Tigerstar whispered. "You should get back to sleep. You'll be sore tomorrow after that fight."

Rowanpaw closed his eyes and drifted off back into the darkness of sleep.

In the physical world, Thunderpaw woke to hear Rowanpaw purring in his sleep. Thinking nothing of it, Thunderpaw simply lay back down to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. I own the characters made up for this fanfiction. Do not use them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Rowanpaw stretched in his nest in the apprentices' den._ Thunderpaw and Nimblepaw were still in Frostflower's den, so the den was a little emptier than usual. Rowanpaw shook moss from his pelt and slipped outside. He spotted Blackcloud on a rock near the camp entrance, where he was keeping guard. The rest of the camp was silent. It would be a few hours before the sun appeared and warmed up the camp.

He padded over toward the area where cats went to make dirt. Rowanpaw had been having trouble sleeping ever since they'd gotten back from the Gathering during which DarkClan had attacked. Only a quarter moon had passed, but it seemed like so much longer. Rowanpaw looked up through the trees at Silverpelt.

"Hello, Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw turned and saw Firestar walking toward him. His ancestor's ginger pelt shone with stars, as if it were reflecting Silverpelt from above. Firestar's green eyes shown like moons in the darkness.

"Hello, Firestar," Rowanpaw whispered.

"You've been having trouble sleeping," Firestar stated. "What's bothering you, Rowanpaw? You've been on edge for some time now."

_He must not realize that I've been meeting with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in my dreams_, Rowanpaw thought to himself. "It's so hard, Firestar. The rest of the Clan doesn't know about me being in the prophecy. They don't even know there _is_ a prophecy, for StarClan's sake! I've had to lie about so many things because I don't want them finding out."

"Why don't you want them to know?" Firestar blinked.

Rowanpaw turned away. "They'll treat me differently. They'll treat me like..."

"You're different," Firestar finished.

"I don't want to be different, Firestar!" Rowanpaw said.

"You can't escape your destiny, Rowanpaw. You might think that you couldn't possibly do what your destiny asks of you, but you can."

"Clawstar told me that," Rowanpaw sighed.

"Yes. He's a very wise cat," Firestar said. Rowanpaw watched him stand and walk up into the starry night sky. "Never forget that, Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw stood and headed back to the apprentices' den. Cottonpaw was snoring deeply beside Silverpaw. Sootpaw had his tail draped over Webpaw as the two slept. Rowanpaw saw Darkpaw's yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Are you okay, Rowanpaw?" Darkpaw whispered.

"Yeah. I'm just having some trouble sleeping," Rowanpaw whispered, curling up into his nest.

"Me too," Darkpaw whispered. He crept closer to Rowanpaw. "I miss Thunderpaw. Frostflower said he's going to be okay, but I can't help feeling that I almost lost him."

Rowanpaw put his head down on his paws. "Everything will be okay, Darkpaw. Thunderpaw is going to be fine."

Darkpaw sighed. "I believe you, Rowanpaw. Good-night."

"Night, Darkpaw." Rowanpaw glanced at Darkpaw. The gray tom had fallen asleep. He looked so much calmer when he was sleeping. Rowanpaw gave a sigh and drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rowanpaw went on a border patrol with Ashfang, Crookedfern, Cloverpaw, and Icefur. The five of them walked down along their border with WindClan and took turns marking trees and bushes.

They were just about to turn back when Rowanpaw's paws tingled. His fur bristled. Ashfang glanced at him and knew immediately. She stopped and looked around. Crookedfern and Cloverpaw stopped, but Icefur kept on walking.

"Icefur, stop!" Ashfang hissed.

The blue-gray tom stopped and turned back to them. "What are you..."

There was a screech from the tree above Icefur. A moving shadow suddenly appeared in the branches. Rowanpaw yelped. Icefur looked up just as the shadow became a cat and dropped down from the tree. More shadows appeared in other trees. Rowanpaw counted at least nine more. Icefur gave a sharp cry as he tumbled into a tree trunk with the cat who'd dropped down onto him. The shadows in the trees became cats and began to drop down.

"Cloverpaw! Fetch...!" Crookedfern's shout was cut off as two toms jumped on him. One tore at Crookedfern's throat while the other ripped at his hindquarters.

Cloverpaw took off into the forest, disappearing in a few seconds. A slender she-cat went racing after her. Rowanpaw heard himself whisper a few of those strange words. He saw a large tree branch crash to the ground in front of the black she-cat.

"Die, light demon!"

Rowanpaw leapt up into the air just as a black tom swiped at him. He landed on the tom's head and dug his claws into the tom's shoulders. The black tom yowled and shook himself, trying to dislodge Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw leaped away and clung to a low tree branch just before the tom could bite him.

"Rowanpaw!" Ashfang shouted.

Rowanpaw clambered up onto the tree branch and looked down. Crookedfern was now up against three toms. Ashfang was holding her own against two more. Icefur was fighting the last three dark-pelted cats. Rowanpaw jumped down and landed on the back of one of the cats that Crookedfern was fighting. The cat rolled over, sending Rowanpaw tumbling through the grass.

Rowanpaw flipped up onto his paws just in time to see Thornfur, Dapplefoot, Blackcloud, Silverpaw, and Cottonpaw rushing toward them with Cloverpaw on their heels. Cloverpaw had found a hunting patrol and brought them!

The black-pelted pats screeched and raced off toward the lake. Icefur went snarling after them, but he didn't go very far before turning and racing back.

"Crookedfern!" Cloverpaw screamed.

Crookedfern had fallen to his side. His throat was oozing blood and there was fur missing from his flank. His right ear was torn.

"Fetch Frostflower!" Ashfang snapped.

Cottonpaw turned and raced away as fast as his paws could take him.

"What _happened_?" Thornfur panted.

"We were just finishing our patrol," Ashfang said. "When ten DarkClan cats showed up. They were hidden in the trees..."

"You couldn't smell them, and there were _ten_ of them?" Dapplefoot blinked her light gray eyes in confusion.

"They were shadows!" Icefur sneered. "_Shadows_! They appeared out of nowhere and dropped down on us from the trees!"

Dapplefoot's pelt bristled.

"That sounds pretty unbelievable, Icefur," Thornfur muttered.

"It's true!" Cloverpaw screeched, standing beside a panting Crookedfern. "They came out of nowhere! One of the she-cats started chasing me, but...a branch fell down from the sky and stopped her!"

"StarClan must have been watching over you," Dapplefoot whispered.

Rowanpaw saw Ashfang glance suspiciously at him, but he kept his face blank. If Ashfang wanted to know the details, she could ask him later in private.

Frostflower showed up with Cottonpaw. The medicine cat went to Crookedfern and immediately began chewing up herbs and pressing cobwebs against Crookedfern's throat.

"Will he be okay?" Cloverpaw cried.

"He'll be fine. Don't you worry," Frostflower whispered as she pressed more cobwebs to Crookedfern's throat.

Rowanpaw suddenly felt extremely tired. He lay down in the grass.

Ashfang padded over to him. "Are you okay, Rowanpaw?"

"I'm just tired," Rowanpaw said. "I haven't been sleeping so well since the last Gathering."

"And a battle would only make him more tired," Frostflower spoke up. "When we get back to camp, I think you should come into my den and rest for a few days, Rowanpaw. Thornfur, Ashfang, Dapplefoot, Icefur, and Silverpaw...do you think you can help carry Crookedfern back to camp? Be careful not to allow the cobwebs to loosen. Rowanpaw, you may as well go on ahead of us with Cottonpaw and Cloverpaw."

"No! I want to help get Crookedfern back to camp," Cloverpaw said.

"Cloverpaw, you're in shock. It'd be much better for you, and Crookedfern, if you went on ahead," Frostflower spoke softly but sternly.

"Come on, Cloverpaw. Crookedfern is going to be fine. Frostflower's the best medicine cat out of all four Clans," Cottonpaw said, leading Cloverpaw away from Crookedfern. Rowanpaw stood and followed Cottonpaw and Cloverpaw back to camp.

Rowanpaw and Cloverpaw went to Frostflower's den. Thunderpaw was inside eating a mouse. Nimblepaw was sitting up in her nest toward the back of the den.

"Rowanpaw! Cloverpaw! What's wrong?" Thunderpaw asked, looking up from his meal. "Cottonpaw came saying that Crookedfern was hurt!"

Cloverpaw slumped down onto the floor of the den.

"Don't say anymore, Thunderpaw," Rowanpaw said. He dragged himself over to a nest made up beside Thunderpaw.

"Are you okay? You don't look injured," Thunderpaw whispered as Cloverpaw cried nearby.

Nimblepaw looked at Cloverpaw with worry.

"Frostflower told me to rest," Rowanpaw yawned. "I haven't been sleeping well, and we just got attacked by DarkClan."

Thunderpaw's ears twitched, but he didn't say anything else. Rowanpaw put his head down. He was fast asleep by the time Frostflower and the others arrived with Crookedfern's body.

* * *

"Not again!" Frostflower cried when Cottonpaw came rushing into the den the next morning, saying that another patrol had been attacked. Dapplefoot had been injured this time.

Rowanpaw looked up from his nest as Frostflower gathered some herbs and cobwebs and raced off after Cottonpaw. Thunderpaw was shivering in his nest beside Rowanpaw. Further back in the den, Nimblepaw was whimpering. Cloverpaw was beside her, fast asleep due to the poppy seeds that Frostflower had given her to allow her to sleep through the night. On the opposite side of the den lay Crookedfern, who was finally breathing regularly. Frostflower had said he was going to be fine, but the slash in his neck was still oozing slightly. Mistmeadow was asleep next to Crookedfern, her tail wrapped in cobwebs. Granitetail lay asleep on Crookedfern's other side.

"I'm scared!" Nimblepaw mewed.

Rowanpaw glanced at Thunderpaw. "Did Frostflower say it was okay for her to move?"

Thunderpaw nodded. "But not out of the den."

"Come here, Nimblepaw. You can share a big nest with me and Thunderpaw," Rowanpaw said. He stood and scratched together a nest that connected with Thunderpaw's. He curled up in it, leaving a space in between him and Thunderpaw.

Nimblepaw stumbled over and curled up between them. "Thank you, Rowanpaw."

"We'll protect you, Nimblepaw," Thunderpaw whispered.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Rowanpaw draped his tail over Nimblepaw. Thunderpaw did the same.

Nimblepaw was asleep by the time Frostflower came back with Blackcloud, Oakpelt, and Quickpelt. The three were helping Dapplefoot limp along on her front left paw, which was wrapped up in cobwebs. Fur was missing from Dapplefoot's tail and shoulders. There were cobwebs wrapped around her back legs, too.

Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw watched Frostflower make a nest for Dapplefoot, which the she-cat slipped into with a moan of pain. The medicine cat slipped outside with Blackcloud, Oakpelt, and Quickpelt.

"Two attacks in two days," Thunderpaw whispered. "They're serious, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Thunderpaw. I think they are serious," Rowanpaw whispered, wishing he had something more reassuring to say. But why lie?

DarkClan attacking them wasn't something to joke about.

* * *

Two days later, Rowanpaw was back to his duties. Frostflower had told him to take it easy, so Ashfang had set him to work cleaning out the elders' den. He was carrying a clump of dirty moss to the camp entrance when a patrol came rushing through. Rowanpaw jumped backwards to avoid being trampled.

"Clawstar!" Ashfang screeched. She was at the head of the patrol.

Clawstar scrambled down from his den above the Highledge. Rowanpaw dropped the moss at his feet and watched as Blackcloud, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt fidgeted and paced.

"What's the matter?" Clawstar asked.

"We scented foxes on our territory near the lake," Ashfang replied.

Clawstar's ears twitched. "Was it fresh?"

Ashfang nodded.

"Follow the scent and see where it leads," Clawstar ordered. "Hopefully the foxes didn't stick around on our territory."

Ashfang gave another nod before leading the patrol away. Rowanpaw watched with worry as his mentor, mother, and the other warriors slipped back out through the entrance. Ashfang looked determined to force any foxes from their territory.

Rowanpaw finished cleaning out the elders' den sometime later. He went to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. He glanced up and noticed it was past sunhigh. Shouldn't Ashfang's patrol be back by now? He picked out a thrush from the pile and lay down to eat. Darkpaw and Cottonpaw came over and sat down.

"We're supposed to be going on a hunting patrol right now," Cottonpaw said. "Have you seen Blackcloud around?"

"He's on a patrol with Ashfang. They found fresh fox scent on our territory earlier this morning. Clawstar told them to follow the scent," Rowanpaw replied.

Cottonpaw's ears twisted back in worry. "Shouldn't they have been back by now? It can't have taken them that long to investigate."

Rowanpaw shrugged. "Ask Clawstar about it, if you want."

Darkpaw looked up at the leader's den above them. "Do you think he's up there?"

"It's the last place I saw him," Rowanpaw replied.

Darkpaw and Cottonpaw clambered up to the leader's den.

Rowanpaw returned to his meal, hoping that Ashfang, Quickpelt, and the others were okay. He wondered if he should go and tell Sprucebark, his father, that Quickpelt had been gone for so long. He thought it was probably better not to worry his father about it. Quickpelt and the others were most likely fine.

Rocks clattered above him. He glanced up and saw Clawstar, Darkpaw, and Cottonpaw scrambling down from Clawstar's den. All three looked frightened.

"Is it true, Rowanpaw? Ashfang's patrol hasn't come back yet?" Clawstar demanded to know.

"I haven't seen them come back yet," Rowanpaw said, standing up.

Clawstar shook his head. "What if it was a trap?"

"Trap?" Darkpaw's eyes widened.

"You mean...a trap set by DarkClan?" Cottonpaw gasped.

Clawstar nodded. "We need to find any willing warriors to go and find them!"

"I'll go!" Rowanpaw said.

Clawstar's tail lashed back and forth. "Fine. But promise that you'll be careful. We can't lose any more apprentices to injury, Rowanpaw."

"I'll be as careful as possible," Rowanpaw said. "Do you want me to go find some warriors?"

Clawstar nodded. "Tell them the situation. Ashfang said they found the scent down by the lake. Start there."

Rowanpaw nodded. He gave a quick glance at Darkpaw and Cottonpaw before rushing off to find some warriors. The only cats he could find were Meadowlark, Reedclaw, Thornfur, Twigleaf, and Wetpelt.

The six of them streaked off to the shore of the lake and hunted for the fox scent. It was Twigleaf who found it. The area was rather close to WindClan territory. Together, with Thornfur in the lead and Twigleaf in the rear, the six ThunderClan cats took off, following the now rather stale scent of fox and their Clanmates.

Rowanpaw wondered as he ran why Clawstar was so willing to allow him to go. Ashfang was Clawstar's daughter. Why hadn't he decided to go himself? Or did Clawstar really believe it was a trap, and thus didn't want to get himself caught? That seemed like the most possible reason.

Thornfur slowed down and stopped suddenly. Meadowlark, who was right behind him, gasped. Reedclaw, Twigleaf, and Wetpelt gathered around.

"What is it?" Rowanpaw demanded.

"Blackcloud's blood," Thornfur meowed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. I own Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and all the rest of the characters created for the purpose of this story!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_Rowanpaw felt as if everything inside of him had fallen out and pooled around his feet. _Blackcloud's blood? But that would mean that he was injured! Clawstar had to be right! The fox scent was a trap set by DarkClan! Rowanpaw trembled.

"If you can't go on with us, Rowanpaw, we'll understand if you head back," Twigleaf whispered. "I have a feeling we might be fighting today."

Rowanpaw shook his head. "No! Ashfang's my mentor. Quickpelt is my mother. Oakpelt is my half-brother. Icefur...I might not like him, but he's the father of my half-sister's kits! And Blackcloud is the mentor of Cottonpaw, my friend and my kin! I'm not turning back. I have to protect my Clan!"

"Said like a true warrior," Thornfur's voice rumbled. "But someone needs to go back and get Frostflower. We'll need her, especially if this pool of blood is an indication that...someone is hurt."

Rowanpaw knew that Thornfur was worried about Blackcloud, who was his older brother. But he was going refuse to head back just to get Frostflower if someone told him to!

"I'll go," Twigleaf said. "I'm not the strongest of fighters, anyway."

Meadowlark nodded. "Thank you for volunteering, Twigleaf."

"May StarClan watch over you all," Twigleaf whispered.

"And you," Thornfur replied.

Twigleaf turned and raced back the way they'd come.

"Let's continue. The faster we get to them, the quicker we can help them!" Thornfur said.

They trotted past the pool of blood. Rowanpaw forced himself not to look at the blood. Thornfur took the lead again. They trotted as quickly as they could. Rowanpaw knew that Thornfur wasn't allowing them to run, in order to keep their strength up. It wouldn't do any good for the five of them to be tired if it came to fighting to help Ashfang and her patrol.

"Blackcloud!" Thornfur screeched.

The five of them ran forward to the unmoving mass of black and white fur.

Thornfur put his ear beside Blackcloud's nose. "He's still breathing! What've they _done_ to him?"

"StarClan knows, Thornfur," Meadowlark whispered. "We must keep going. Frostflower will find him here, just as we have. It looks like he isn't hurt too badly."

"Yes. It looks like he might have only been knocked unconscious," Wetpelt said.

They continued onward. With each pawstep, Rowanpaw felt as if they were diving deeper and deeper into danger. What was lying ahead for them? Would they find Ashfang, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt? Would they be unconscious, like Blackcloud, or would they have worse injuries? And what would happen if they were continued to be attacked like this by DarkClan?

"Look!" Meadowlark hissed.

Rowanpaw looked up ahead. Lying in a circle on a grassy clearing were Ashfang, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt. They were all unconscious and spread out on their sides so that they touched each other's heads and tails. There was no break in the circle.

"What...what is this?" Thornfur hissed. "Why are they lying like that?"

"Sly tried to tell you that it's better to come peacefully!"

The five of them looked up into the branches of the tree in front of them. A shadowy form had appeared. The shadow became the gray tom that Sly had first appeared with. His amber eyes were glinting maliciously.

"It's always better to come peacefully!" the gray tom purred. "Then you don't have to sit by and watch as we pick you off one...by one...by one...by one...by one..." His voice echoed as he became a shadow once more and disappeared.

Rowanpaw pushed past Thornfur and Meadowlark and ran to Quickpelt's side. Her side was moving, meaning she was still breathing. He glanced at Oakpelt, Icefur, and Ashfang. All of them were still breathing.

"I think they're okay!" he meowed. "They don't seem to be injured too badly! They're just unconscious, like Blackcloud."

"Thank StarClan," Meadowlark sighed. "But why didn't DarkClan hurt them?"

"They must be playing with us," Thornfur said. "They knew it'd give us a fright if a whole patrol suddenly disappeared."

_At least it wasn't a real trap and we weren't ambushed_, Rowanpaw thought.

"Let's see if we can wake them," Meadowlark suggested.

Rowanpaw nudged his mother and shook her with his paws, but she wouldn't wake. He shivered and sat down beside her sleeping form. The others weren't having any more luck at waking the others. Why wouldn't any of them wake up?

Frostflower and Twigleaf came running up. Their bristled pelts flattened when they saw that there was no fighting.

"They won't wake up, Frostflower," Thornfur said.

Frostflower frowned and examined the four unconscious cats. "It's just as I feared. They're in the same sleeping trance as Blackcloud."

"Sleeping trance?" Rowanpaw stared at the medicine cat.

"I had a dream just last night about this," Frostflower explained. "But I didn't know what it meant until I saw Blackcloud."

A gust of wind swept through the forested area. Rowanpaw fluffed up his fur against the sudden chill. The others looked just as worried about the cold wind. It was unusual for there to be such chilly winds during newleaf.

"What does a sleeping trance mean, Frostflower?" Wetpelt wondered after the winds had gone.

"I'm not sure, Wetpelt. It isn't good for ThunderClan, that much I know," Frostflower replied. "We should get them back to camp. I can examine them longer there."

Meadowlark dragged Ashfang easily. Thornfur pulled Blackcloud with some difficulty, considering Blackcloud was the larger of the two brothers. Wetpelt dragged Icefur, Frostflower pulled Oakpelt, and Twigleaf dragged Quickpelt with Rowanpaw's help. It was rather difficult for most of them as they wound around trees and bushes.

When the camp came into view, Rowanpaw heard Reedclaw and Rainfur shout. The two warriors, along with Darkpaw, Cottonpaw, and Silverpaw, helped get the five unconscious warriors into camp.

Rowanpaw saw Lightdew and her kits, Purekit and Palekit, scurrying out of Frostflower's den. They had probably been visiting Crookedfern, who was Lightdew's mate and the kits' father.

"I don't have any more room," Frostflower sighed. "We'll have to make a new den next to my den and put the five of them in there."

Clawstar came running over. "What's happened?"

"They are in a sleeping trance, Clawstar," Frostflower said. "We haven't been able to wake them. I'll look at them more closely, but I know of nothing that can wake them."

Rowanpaw glanced around the camp. Lightdew and her kits had joined Snowcloud and Stormkit near the nursery entrance. Tenderclaw and Barrenoak were seated beside half-rock over near the elders' den. Webpaw and Sootpaw were sitting forlornly near the fresh-kill pile. The camp had never looked so dead and empty before. His insides sank to his paws as he realized what DarkClan had done...they'd left ThunderClan practically defenseless.

* * *

A quarter moon passed. Frostflower still hadn't been able to figure out how to wake up Ashfang, Blackcloud, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt, and it was taking a toll on the Clan. Clawstar had appointed Reedclaw as temporary deputy. Thunderpaw finally left Frostflower's den and returned to his apprentice duties, which had become twice as rigorous due to the fact that five warriors were no longer hunting or patroling. Meadowlark had taken on Rowanpaw's apprenticeship as well as Thunderpaw's. She had the two of them practicing battle moves almost every moment that they weren't hunting or patroling. 

As for the other apprentices, Reedclaw had taken Webpaw; Thornfur, who had no apprentice right now since Gingerpaw had disappeared, took Cottonpaw; Twigleaf took Silverpaw; Rainfur took Sootpaw; and Clawstar took Cloverpaw because he was already mentoring her brother, Cedarpaw. Everything became twice as hard because there were so few of them.

One morning, Rowanpaw went on a hunting patrol with Meadowlark, Thunderpaw, Thornfur, and Cottonpaw. His limbs ached because he'd been having difficulty sleeping again. The sleeplessness had returned the night after they'd brought back Ashfang and the others who were in a sleeping trance. Whispers kept filling Rowanpaw's head each night, making it difficult to fall asleep and stay asleep. The whispers weren't there during the day, but not being able to sleep was really dragging Rowanpaw down. He felt he couldn't go to Frostflower about it because there was no room left in her den, and there were already so few warriors and apprentices.

"Look what they're doing to our Clan," Thornfur grumbled as they gathered the prey they'd caught. "With so few of us left, it's hard to keep the injured, the elders, the queens, and all the unconscious cats fed...not to mention warriors and apprentices."

"Our defenses are weak, too. Not only because of how few of us there are to protect camp, but because we're all starving," Meadowlark whispered.

The five of them gathered up the three mice, one vole, and one thrush that they'd caught. Rowanpaw's stomach growled as he carried one of the mice. He most likely wouldn't get any of this catch because it had to be split between all the cats who needed it the most. They met up with Rainfur and Sootpaw, who had been hunting while they were patroling their border with WindClan. Rowanpaw saw that they only had two mice and a small vole.

The group brought their catches to the fresh-kill pile, which contained only a chaffinch and a large vole. Rowanpaw hoped that it was enough to feed those who needed it. If not, they would have to go out again, and he didn't know if he had enough strength for another trip out into the forest.

"Thunderpaw. Rowanpaw. You two should go and get some sleep. You both look dead on your feet," Meadowlark meowed.

Rowanpaw glanced at Thunderpaw. The scratches on his shoulders were still visible and there was a notch in his ear from where he'd been clawed. Rowanpaw thought that Thunderpaw looked more like the walking dead then he did.

"Come on, Thunderpaw," Rowanpaw whispered to his friend.

The two of them walked to the apprentices' den. They found Silverpaw curled up in his nest. Soft snores came from him, indicating that he was fast asleep. Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw curled up together.

The moment Rowanpaw lay down, the whispers erupted in his mind. But he was too tired this time to be annoyed by them. He felt asleep within seconds.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the center of Ashfang, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt. Their tails and noses were touching just like they had back in the place Rowanpaw and the others had found them. What was going on? The whispering voices started again, but they were no longer whispers. He could clearly hear them chanting something.

"_Unlp tho ghust uf stehlaght cen hoot has ceiso, whon tooth moot tooth ent clews moot clews. Nano lavos ho'll hevo, bit nu loetoh's nemo_!"

Rowanpaw's eyes widened. They were chanting part of the prophecy in that strange language he kept using! They were saying, "_Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause, when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws. Nine lives he'll have, but no leader's name._" How did the once-whispering voices know the prophecy?

"Rowanpaw."

He turned and spotted a black tom walking up to him. The cat's eyes were a brilliant yellow. Rowanpaw's neck fur bristled. Was this one of DarkClan's cats?

"I was once a cat of DarkClan," the tom said, as if he'd read Rowanpaw's mind. "I am one of their ancestors, just as Firestar is your ancestor."

"What do you want with me?" Rowanpaw hissed.

"I only want to help you. I've met many a cat since I passed on to the spiritual world. I've seen the errors of creating DarkClan," the tom whispered.

"You _created_ DarkClan?" Rowanpaw gaped.

"Yes. I was a cat of SkyClan before they were chased off by the other four Clans. However, my father, who was bloodthirsty and greedy, had a big influence on me. I was named Deathkit by him. He was my mentor while I was Deathpaw. He was accidentally killed during a skirmish with ThunderClan. I was named Deathmask after that battle.

"When I received my warrior name, I knew it was time to abandon SkyClan and make my own Clan. So, I ran off and gathered cats with hearts as dark as their pelts. I made myself leader by winning a fight with every cat that wanted to join, whether they were Clan cats, loners, rogues, or kittypets. I hoped that my father looked down on me with pride as my cleverly named DarkClan grew and grew.

"We moved from place to place, conquering whatever cats we encountered, and increasing our numbers. Not all cats were accepted. Any cats with fur that was lighter than shadow, who we called light demons, were subjected to intense torture so that they became meek and easy to order around. We forced them to be our slaves.

"Then, one day, DarkClan came across two Clans of cats who lived peacefully together. There were no border battles between them, no forbidden love between Clans, no thought over who got what prey. The Clans called themselves LoveClan and PassionClan, but together they made PeaceClan. These two Clans, without knowing the power they possessed, had the ability to become creatures other than cats, or turn themselves into sunlight, moonlight, shadows, clouds, or whatever else in nature they felt like becoming. I was greedy to understand their ways, so I asked them to teach me. They never realized that it would lead to their downfall.

"Once I'd mastered the language, I taught it to my Clan and we killed off all of the naïve cats who called themselves PeaceClan. No PeaceClan cat was left, from kits to elders. With that done, we took over the area so that we could live there ourselves. It was the last place I remember ever living. I was old by then. My age caught up with me one night, and I passed on from the physical world.

"Generations have passed since I died. I have followed DarkClan's actions throughout the moons. They have done what I created them to do. They still have slaves. Their leaders are given nine lives by what they call SpiritClan. Their healers, however, do not speak with SpiritClan the way your medicine cats speak with StarClan.

"I've met your ancestors and the dark hearted cats who do not walk with them. StarClan has shown me the error of my ways. Now, I wish to help in any way that I can so that DarkClan can be stopped."

"You want to help destroy what you tried so hard to build?" a new voice hissed.

Rowanpaw's eyes widened as a group of dark-pelted cats stepped out of the shadows. There were so many of them, and their eyes were glowing like the sun.

Deathmask glared at the big tom at te head of the group. "Leave us be, Decayingflesh! Creating DarkClan was a mistake that I intend to fix!"

"We'll never let you get rid of DarkClan!" a black she-cat sneered. Her blue eyes sparkled with malicious thoughts.

"Not you too, Odorpelt!" Deathmask looked pleadingly at the black she-cat. He turned to the small, black tom next to the she-cat. "Tell me you are not siding with them, Filthydebris..."

"What's it to you, _father_?" Filthydebris spat. "When we were all alive, you treated us like scum. We were never able to please you, no matter what we did!"

"I was mistaken!" Deathmask meowed pitifully.

Rowanpaw swallowed. Decayingflesh, Odorpelt, and Filthydebris were Deathmask's kits! How could they treat their father so cruelly? Didn't they see that he was sorry?

"I wish I could take it all back," Deathmask meowed. "But I cannot erase history. I loved all three of you dearly, but I didn't know how to show it. My father treated me the same way. I knew nothing else!"

"Excuses, excuses!" Decayingflesh snarled. "We've banished you from speaking with any DarkClan cats and walking the same world we do, but that wasn't enough! We need to send you somewhere that you can't escape!"

"No!" Deathmask and Rowanpaw shouted.

Decayingflesh, Odorpelt, and Filthydebris turned to look at Rowanpaw. Their eyes glinted with malice.

"You think you can stop us?" Decayingflesh laughed. "You are nothing but a little apprentice! What powers do you hold? We can do things that you could never dream of!"

Rowanpaw gritted his teeth. He hated being called a little apprentice! This tom didn't know anything if he didn't realize that Rowanpaw was the cat in the prophecy that might bright about the downfall of DarkClan.

"My name is Rowanpaw, and I'm more important than you think!" Rowanpaw hissed, standing tall. "I'm the cat in the prophecy that tells of the downfall of DarkClan! I'll not stop until I've rid the world of your precious Clan of bullies! _And_ I can do the same things that you can because I'm learning the language you use to do all those things you say I can't even dream of doing!"

The look of shock on the faces of Deathmask's kits made Rowanpaw's heart soar with triumph. They hadn't been expecting that!

Decayingflesh suddenly glared at him. "You can try all you want, _Rowanpaw_, but you'll not succeed! We'll do everything in our power to stop you."

With that, the crowd of dark-pelted cats turned and disappeared.

Deathmask looked wearily at Rowanpaw. His face was becoming blurred.

"You shouldn't have made him mad, Rowanpaw. Now he'll stop at nothing to make sure you don't fulfill the prophecy. The only way you'll have a chance to rid your world of DarkClan is if you find the ghost of starlight. Find him, and Decayingflesh won't be able to stop you unless he ends your life..."

Deathmask's voice echoed into nothing.

Everything around Rowanpaw was growing dark. He thrashed where he stood as his paws tingled like they'd never tingled before. What was going on?

"Rowanpaw! _Wake up_!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Pronunciations**

Okay, the magick-tongue used in this chapter came as part of the prophecy, so it was pretty long. I've broken it up into sections to be easier to decipher.

**Unlp tho ghust uf stehlaght cen hoot has ceiso**

**Meaning:**

Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause

**Pronunciations:**

un - l - p ( l as in lion )

th - o ( o as in order )

gaa - us - ss - t ( t as in teacher)

u - f ( u as in ugly)

ss - t ( t as in teacher) - eh - lag - t ( t as in teacher)

can

hoot

has

say - so

**whon tooth moot tooth ent clews moot clews**

**Meaning:**

when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws

**Pronunciations:**

won

tooth

moo - t ( t as in teacher)

en - t ( t as in teacher)

clues

**Nano lavos ho'll hevo**

**Meaning:**

nine lives he'll have

**Pronunciation:**

nan - o ( o as in auto)

la - vo - ss ( vo as in volume)

ho - el

he - vo ( vo as in volume)

**bit nu loetoh's nemo**

**Meaning:**

but no leader's name

**Pronunciations:**

bit

new

low - toes

knee - moe

Whew! Finally done with this chapter's pronunciations!


	11. Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes:** Hey, readers! I like to know that you're all enjoying my story, but I'm not a mind reader. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. I own all the characters that were created for this fanfiction series. Please don't use any of them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_Rowanpaw's eyes flared open. Thunderpaw was shaking him and kept telling_ him to wake up. Rowanpaw flipped onto his paws. He'd never seen Thunderpaw so terrified. What could possibly be going on?

"What's the matter, Thunderpaw?" Rowanpaw demanded.

"Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw just got back! A group of DarkClan cats are heading for the camp!" Thunderpaw meowed.

Rowanpaw didn't need any more information. He pushed his way out into the camp.

Clawstar was on Highledge, shouting down at the few warriors gathered below him. Meadowlark, Reedclaw, Thornfur, Twigleaf, Wetpelt, Rainfur, Cottonpaw, Silverpaw, Darkpaw, Thunderpaw, Cedarpaw, Cloverpaw, Webpaw, and Sootpaw were all gathered beside where the fresh-kill usually lay. Rowanpaw rushed over to them and stood beside a shivering Webpaw.

"Twigleaf, Wetpelt, Thunderpaw, Webpaw, and Sootpaw will stay back to guard the camp. The rest of you come with me!" Clawstar scrambled down the wall and raced for the entrance.

Rowanpaw looked at Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw turned wide eyes on him.

"Good luck," Thunderpaw whispered, as if he thought he might never see Rowanpaw again.

"You, too." Rowanpaw swallowed and rushed off after the other warriors and apprentices.

"Lead the way, Cedarpaw!" Clawstar said when the entire patrol was standing just outside the entrance of the camp.

Cedarpaw took off and they followed close on his heels. Clawstar told them not to run too quickly so they'd have strength enough to fight when it came to it.

Cedarpaw, Clawstar, and Thornfur were the first wave of cats to attack the group of DarkClan warriors. Rowanpaw, at the back of the ThunderClan patrol, looked around and counted about twelve DarkClan warriors. There were only nine ThunderClan warriors and apprentices!

A black tom came at him. Rowanpaw dodged a swipe and slammed into the tom's shoulders. He leaped away as the tom tried to claw him. The black tom came at him again. Rowanpaw jumped out of the way and slashed at the tom's ear. He felt his claws connect with flesh. Blood oozed between his paws pads.

The tom shrieked and jumped on top of Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw hadn't expected the attack. He squirmed beneath the tom and flipped over a few times to try and dislodge him, but it was no use. Each time he squirmed squeezed more breath from his lungs. His limbs were growing tired. If the cat didn't get off soon, Rowanpaw was dead. Somehow, Rowanpaw knew the big tom didn't care about something like that happening.

The weight was suddenly lifted. Rowanpaw coughed and wheezed. When he got his breath back, he stood and turned. Cottonpaw had taken down the tom who had been sitting on him.

Cottonpaw jumped onto the tom's back and dug in his claws before leaping away as the tom rolled over. Silverpaw came racing over and slammed into the tom's head. The tom yowled and took off into the forest.

"Try not to get flattened!" Cottonpaw shouted at Rowanpaw before rushing off to tackle a tom who was pinning Darkpaw to the ground.

Rowanpaw spun and clawed at the hindquarters of a she-cat was was racing by. Meadowlark skidded to a stop beside Rowanpaw as the she-cat raced away.

_Two down, ten to go_! Rowanpaw thought before lashing out at a she-cat who was doubling up on Thornfur with a big tom.

The she-cat spun around and slashed at Rowanpaw's head. He ducked and the she-cat missed. He clawed her chest. She hissed and clawed at him again, but he simply dodged out of the way again. He darted around her and sank his teeth into one of her hind paws. The she-cat snarled and spun around to claw him, but Rowanpaw was already backing away.

She hissed at him again. "Stupid light demon!"

He'd bit hard enough to make her limp. Rowanpaw darted forward again, dodged her swiping paw, and latched his teeth into her other forepaw. She yowled. He clawed at her stomach before letting go and leaping away. The she-cat had enough. With an angry flick of her tail, she took off into the forest.

Rowanpaw looked around. There were only two DarkClan cats left! Meadowlark was pinning the she-cat to the ground as Reedclaw, Darkpaw, and Thornfur backed the tom up against a tree. He watched as the she-cat went limp under Meadowlark. Meadowlark jumped up and away. The she-cat shot to her feet and ran off. The tom snarled at Reedclaw, Darkpaw, and Thornfur.

"Let him go! We've won this one!" Clawstar called.

The three ThunderClan toms left an opening for the tom, and he sped away.

* * *

They returned to camp. None of them had been too seriously injured, thank StarClan. Cottonpaw has a nasty slash on his shoulder and Rainfur had a shallow scratch on her chest, but both injuries would heal quickly. Cottonpaw might he kept from hunting or patroling for a few days, but Rainfur's injury wouldn't hinder her from her warrior duties. 

Rowanpaw saw Frostflower under Clawstar's orders. She told him he needed more rest and ordered him to go sleep the rest of the day. He didn't complain. He might have being napping earlier, but it hadn't been much of a nap because of the dream with Deathmask and his kits.

Thunderpaw woke him again later that night.

"What is it now?" Rowanpaw grumbled. "Not another attack?"

"No!" Thunderpaw's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw are getting their warrior names!"

Rowanpaw's ears twitched in confusion.

"I think it's because they warned the camp today," Thunderpaw whispered as they walked out of the apprentices' den.

Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw took a seat beside Cottonpaw and Silverpaw. Both of them were looking extremely happy for Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw.

Dapplefoot was sitting near her kits. She was almost completely healed, so Frostflower had allowed her away from the medicine den for this special occasion.

Clawstar came down from Highledge and sat in front of the siblings. "I, Clawstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cedarpaw spoke. Rowanpaw had never heard the tom talk so loudly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From today onward, you will be known as Cedarspirit. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Clawstar touched his nose to Cedarspirit's head. The new warrior licked Clawstar's shoulder in a sign of respect. Cedarspirit walked over and sat down beside his mother, who looked at him with deep pride in her silvery eyes.

"Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cloverpaw said, her voice wavering.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From today onward, you will be known as Cloverpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Clawstar touched his nose to her head, and Cloverpelt licked his shoulders before going to sit beside her brother.

"May StarClan allow you to remain with us for many moons and seasons to come!" Clawstar meowed.

"Cedarspirit! Cloverpelt! Cedarspirit! Cloverpelt!" Rowanpaw and the other warriors and apprentice shouted.

"You will sit your vigil together tonight," Clawstar said once the cheering had died down. "Let us hope it is a peaceful night for the two of you."

The cats began to head to their respective dens. Clawstar disappeared up the wall of the hollow. Rowanpaw followed Thunderpaw back to the apprentices' den. The other apprentices followed them.

Within a few minutes, Rowanpaw was fast asleep again.

* * *

Rowanpaw was sitting with Thunderpaw in front of the apprentices' den the next morning when Clawstar called Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt to him. Unable to help himself, Rowanpaw listened as Clawstar told the two siblings what their first mission as warriors was. Rowanpaw was shocked to find that Clawstar wanted them to go to WindClan and ask Angelstar if her Clan was having as much trouble with DarkClan as ThunderClan. 

Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt left. Both of them looked determined and quite serious. Rowanpaw couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen either of them look so grown up. He knew they were warriors now, which meant that their roles in the Clan were much more important than Rowanpaw's. He felt an itch to be a warrior right now, but he knew he'd have to wait.

"You think we should go on a hunting patrol?" Thunderpaw broke into Rowanpaw's thoughts.

"Not alone," Rowanpaw replied. "Let's see if Meadowlark wants to go."

The two padded over to half-rock. Meadowlark was lying in the sun, listening to Tenderclaw and Barrenoak talk.

"Hello," Meadowlark purred. "How are you two feeling after that battle?"

"Fine," Thunderpaw meowed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on a hunting patrol," Rowanpaw added.

Meadowlark's ears twitched. She stood up. "Reedclaw just took Darkpaw and Webpaw out hunting, but I don't think it would hurt to have another patrol out. StarClan knows we probably need it. Let's go."

The three of them hunted all morning and into the afternoon. By the time they'd finished hunting, they'd found six mice, two voles, and three, plump thrushes. It was difficult to carry it all back to camp between the three of them, but Rowanpaw knew it was worth it. There hadn't been this much prey in one catch since Ashfang and the others had been led into that trap.

There was a strange hush in the camp when they returned. Meadowlark's ears twitched with uncertainty as she, Rowanpaw, and Thunderpaw dropped their hard caught prey onto the rather empty fresh-kill pile.

Reedclaw walked over. "You must have been hunting all day to catch all that."

"We did," Meadowlark meowed. "Why is everything so quiet?"

"Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt just got back," Reedclaw replied. "Clawstar sent them to WindClan this morning to find out if they're having as much trouble with DarkClan as we are. The two of them looked pretty tired when they walked in. Clawstar's talking to them in his den right now."

Rowanpaw turned to Thunderpaw. His friend's ears had perked up at the news. Rowanpaw knew Thunderpaw hadn't heard Clawstar earlier this morning. He wondered what had happened while Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt were visiting WindClan.

"The injured and the elders have been fed," Reedclaw informed them. "Why don't you and Thunderpaw bring some of this to the queens, Rowanpaw? If there's any left, you can share it with Webpaw. Darkpaw went on a patrol with Thornfur, Cottonpaw, and Silverpaw."

"What about Sootpaw?" Thunderpaw wondered.

Reedclaw's whiskers flicked. "He's visiting his father in the den Frostflower had built next to hers. I wouldn't bother him right now."

Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw grabbed some of their catch and brought it to the nursery. Lightdew, Snowcloud, and Softcreek looked thankful for the food. Most of the kits were eating whole prey by now, and they got cranky whenever they were hungry and weren't getting something to eat right away.

By the time the queens and kits had finished, there was one thrush left. Rowanpaw and Thunderpaw shared most of it and brought the rest of it to Webpaw, who was lying in the sun outside the apprentices' den. She meowed a thanks to them and ate the few mouthfuls of thrush quickly.

Rowanpaw heard rocks clattering. He and Thunderpaw looked up to see Clawstar, Cedarspirit, and Cloverpelt clambering down from Clawstar's den. All three of them looked rather upset.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge!" Clawstar meowed.

All the cats who were able came out of the dens and gathered beneath Clawstar. Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt walked down the rest of the way to sit with their Clanmates.

"Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt have just returned with news from WindClan," Clawstar began. "Angelstar spoke with them. From what she says, WindClan has been having just as much trouble with DarkClan as we have. A few of their warriors and apprentices had been injured. Dovewing and Rosepaw have been pleading StarClan to help us, but StarClan has no answered them.

"While Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt were talking with Angelstar, WindClan's camp was attacked by DarkClan. Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt fought. Angelstar thanked them for the help once the battle was finished. Cedarspirit told me that he witnessed the murder of Dustspot by a DarkClan tom."

Gasps erupted from the ThunderClan cats. Rowanpaw's pelt bristled. DarkClan didn't have any qualms over killing during battle. He'd had a feeling that someone would be killed eventually during one of the battles. It was a relief that it was not someone from ThunderClan, but Rowanpaw knew it was still disturbing and saddening.

"Angelstar requested that I speak with her personally. We will meet tomorrow at sunhigh at the spot where our two territories meet at the lakeshore. Does anyone want to volunteer to come with me? Reedclaw, as temporary deputy, you will need to come with me," Clawstar continued.

Reedclaw nodded.

"I'll go," Thornfur said.

"I will go, too," Meadowlark spoke up.

"Thank you. That is all I had to say," Clawstar finished. He jumped down from the Highledge and called Reedclaw, Thornfur, and Meadowlark to him. Rowanpaw guessed they were going to discuss the meeting with Angelstar tomorrow.

"I can't believe DarkClan allows their cats to murder!" Thunderpaw whimpered as he and Rowanpaw walked back over to the apprentices' den.

"It doesn't surprise me," Rowanpaw said, thinking about the dream he'd had with Deathmask. Should he tell Thunderpaw about it? No, he didn't want to scare Thunderpaw any more than he already was. That wouldn't be nice.

"No, I guess it doesn't," Thunderpaw mumbled. His eyes widened. "Do you think...DarkClan will murder us all if we keep going against them?"

_Their ancestors have killed off an entire Clan before. Who says the current DarkClan won't copy its ancestors_? Rowanpaw thought to himself. Aloud he said, "I hope not, Thunderpaw. That's the worst case scenario. It'd be easier if they just chased us from the lake. We'd have to find another place to live, but at least we'd all be alive."

"Yeah," Thunderpaw said, his voice breaking. "At least we'd be alive."

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Goldfrost (Shroomy133), I've gotten back into writing Pawsteps of Danger. If it weren't for her messaging me and telling me that she couldn't wait for more of this story, I wouldn't have decided to check up on my progress. I found Chapter 10 sitting, forgotten, in my Warriors Descended folder on my computer. I thought it would be a good opportunity to finally upload it and let all of my readers find out what happens next! So, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Blah...don't own Warriors...Blah...Blah...own the characters created...Blah...this story! Please, don't use them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_Rowanpaw followed Thunderpaw and Cottonpaw through the entrance tunnel._ They had been out hunting all morning. The camp was unusually quiet as they padded over to the small fresh-kill pile. Rowanpaw glanced up at the Highledge, but he knew Clawstar wasn't there. He'd left, with Reedclaw, Meadowlark, and Thornfur, to go talk to Angelstar.

Cottonpaw sat down and yawned. He looked around camp forlornly. "I hate this."

Thunderpaw blinked speepily. "Hate what?"

"I hate all of it. I hate DarkClan. I hate Sly. I hate how weak our Clan has become. We're no match for DarkClan by ourselves, especially now. Whoever goes to the next Gathering is just asking for a death wish," Cottonpaw replied.

Rowanpaw stretched his front legs out in front of him and arched his back. "That doesn't mean we're going to stay here and hide away in our camp. Clawstar will ask any able bodied volunteers to go."

"Nobody will want to _volunteer_," Cottonpaw grumbled. "They know they won't be coming back."

"Would you go?" Rowanpaw demanded to know.

"Not unless Clawstar ordered me to," Cottonpaw hissed.

"You're a coward, then!" Rowanpaw spat.

"Don't call me a coward!" Cottonpaw lashed his long-furred tail.

"You just said you wouldn't defend your Clan unless you were ordered to. That makes you a coward!" Rowanpaw glared at Cottonpaw.

Cottonpaw leapt up, but Rowanpaw dodged and batted at Cottonpaw's shoulder. The two toms collided and rolled away from the fresh-kill pile. Thunderpaw yelped at them, but Rowanpaw's blood was pounding too loudly in his ears for him to hear anything else. His head was slammed to the cold, stone floor of the camp, but Rowanpaw kicked out and sent Cottonpaw flying.

"_Enough_!" Rowanpaw froze in the act of standing up.

Cottonpaw flipped over onto his belly and stared as Clawstar padded over from the entrance with Reedclaw, Meadowlark, and Thornfur behind him.

There was an anger in Clawstar's eyes that Rowanpaw had never seen before. He felt a pang of sorrow flow through him at the thought of Ashfang, brought on from looking at Clawstar's green eyes.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" Clawstar snarled. "You are here wasting your energy fighting one another, when you could be helping us prepare for an even greater, more powerful, enemy! The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves! And Rowanpaw...what would your mother think if she saw you now?

"If this were a normal time, the two of you would be punished severely. But we aren't in normal times, so the two of you will clean out all of the dens tomorrow, including mine. None of the other apprentices may help you. They will be needed for hunting and border patrols." Clawstar turned and padded away toward the Highledge.

Cottonpaw glared at Rowanpaw before storming away to the apprentices' den. Rowanpaw noticed a few cats peeking out of dens. They were looking at him with shock and dismay in their eyes. He felt his pelt grow warm as Thunderpaw walked over.

"I wanted to stop you," Thunderpaw whispered. "But you weren't listening to me."

Rowanpaw sighed. "It's okay, Thunderpaw. Everything is okay."

Rowanpaw knew his words didn't convince either of them.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Clawstar's meow rang out.

The cats gathered together below the Highledge. Rowanpaw couldn't believe there so few cats who were still uninjured or not sick. There was Reedclaw, seated beside Frostflower and Meadowlark. Thornfur was sitting with Silverpaw and Cottonpaw. Twigleaf, Wetpelt, Rainfur, and Cloverpelt were sitting toward the back so that they were close to Lightdew, Snowcloud, and Poppyflower over by the nursery. Cedarspirit was sitting with Webpaw and Sootpaw. Darkpaw padded over to sit by Thunderpaw. The four elders were just sitting down from having limped over from their den.

"I spoke with Angelstar today," Clawstar began. "She requested that WindClan and ThunderClan unite against DarkClan. I have agreed to unite us with WindClan. The cats of DarkClan are a common enemy among all four of our Clans. At the next Gathering, Angelstar and I will ask Crimsonstar and Featherstar if they want to join us."

Rowanpaw remembered his dream with Deathmask and his three kits. Decayingflesh, Odorpelt, and Filthydebris were going to stop at nothing to help DarkClan take down ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. How could they destroy DarkClan, even united, when DarkClan's very ancestors were working against them?

It was time for Rowanpaw to tell Clawstar about Deathmask and the other DarkClan ancestors. Perhaps the leader could figure out what to do.

* * *

Rowanpaw went and visited his mother the next morning, before Cottonpaw and the other apprentices woke up. Clawstar had made him think about Quickpelt yesterday while he'd been scolding him and Cottonpaw. 

He sat by Quickpelt's head and stared at her peaceful face. She and the others weren't aware any longer of the trouble plaguing their Clan. He wished Ashfang were awake so she could reassure him that they'd get through this.

It was a few moments before he realized that words were whispering from his lips. They were words in that strange language, but he could not understand them. His pelt bristled as the air in the den grew thick with his whispered words.

There were five gasps all around him. Blackcloud sat up with wide eyes. Ashfang leapt to her feet with a loud yowl. The pelts of Oakpelt and Icefur bristled with alarm as they got to their paws. Quickpelt's eyes blinked open and fell on the face of her son.

"Rowanpaw?" His mother sounded confused. "What are you doing out here?"

Rowanpaw stepped back from her and let her look around. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was.

"Rowanpaw, what happened?" Ashfang padded over.

His heart leapt with joy. Ashfang was awake! They could go back to training and patroling together now! His heart sank just as quickly as it had risen as he realized that Ashfang would have to go back to her deputy duties, now that she was awake.

The leaves of the entrance rustled and Frostflower appeared. Her jaw fell open at the sight of the five once-unconscious cats now standing and shaking themselves.

"Frostflower!" Ashfang turned to the medicine cat. "What happened? Rowanpaw's tongue has become tied, for some reason."

"You...you all were under a sleeping trance!" Frostflower meowed. "You've been asleep!"

"For how long?" Oakpelt swallowed.

"More than a quarter moon," Frostflower replied quietly.

"A quarter moon!" Blackcloud shook his head in disbelief. "The last thing I remember seeing was that group of DarkClan cats!"

Ashfang nodded quickly. "That's the last thing I remember, too. Did they only put us to sleep, Frostflower?"

"None of you had any other injuries, except Blackcloud," Frostflower answered. "But the slash on your shoulder has been healed already."

Blackcloud glanced at his shoulder with surprise.

"What made us wake up?" Quickpelt wondered.

Rowanpaw tried to keep all emotion except for confusion off his face as Frostflower's eyes glanced at him quickly.

"I've no idea, Quickpelt. It is a true blessing from StarClan. The Gathering is in a few days time. We will need all the warriors we can spare," Frostflower said. "I must go tell Clawstar that you are awake. Stay here."

Quickpelt turned to Rowanpaw. "Have we really been sleeping that long, Rowanpaw?"

He nodded. "Sprucebark has been worried about you."

The leaves rustled again. Sprucebark slipped inside, followed closely by Webpaw, Sootpaw, and Cloverpelt.

"You're all awake!" Cloverpelt gasped.

Sprucebark rushed to Quickpelt's side. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, his purr vibrating throughout the den. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sprucebark," Quickpelt purred.

"Icefur!" Webpaw and Sootpaw sat down beside their father. "You're awake!"

"Yes. We don't know how, but we are," Icefur said.

"Let's go tell Rainfur!" Sootpaw suggested to his sister.

The two siblings rushed from the den just as Frostflower and Clawstar entered. The leader and medicine cat moved out of the way so the two excited apprentices could rush back outside.

Clawstar's eyes immediately went to Ashfang. He padded over to her and put his nose on her head. "It is good to see you awake, Ashfang."

"Thank you, Clawstar," Rowanpaw heard Ashfang whisper.

Clawstar looked at the other cats who had finally woken. "It is good to see you all awake. Frostflower tells me she doesn't know what woke all of you."

"None of us have any idea," Blackcloud said.

"The other cats should be told of this. Hopefully, they won't be unhappy to be aroused from their sleep so early in the morning," Clawstar said. He turned to Frostflower. "Are the five of them ready to go out to reunite with their Clan?"

Frostflower nodded.

"Then I will go call a meeting." Clawstar stood and padded out. They heard him scramble up to the Highledge and call out loudly.

"Come!" Frostflower headed out of the den.

Ashfang, Blackcloud, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt led the way out. Sprucebark, Rowanpaw, and Cloverpelt followed them out.

"Ashfang! Blackcloud!" Wetpelt yowled, skidding to a stop beside her sister and her mate.

"Oakpelt!" Snowcloud and Stormkit came running over from the nursery.

"Blackcloud!" Thornfur rushed over, barreling into his brother. Thunderpaw and Darkpaw were right behind their uncle.

"Quickpelt!" Twigleaf screeched as she, Reedclaw, Cottonpaw, and Silverpaw rushed over to Quickpelt, Sprucebark, and Rowanpaw.

"Icefur! Icefur!" Rainfur rushed over with Webpaw and Sootpaw on either side of her. Icefur disappeared beneath his mate and two kits for a moment before they slipped off of him.

Rowanpaw looked up at the Highledge, but Clawstar had come down to sit with Ashfang. The cats in the crowd all around him were yowling with happiness and overall joy. The feeling was infectious. Rowanpaw's heart swelled with love as he looked at his Clanmates.

Blackcloud rubbed a paw over Thunderpaw's head as Darkpaw told their father about everything that had happened since the cats had been discovered under a sleeping trance. Ashfang whispered with her father as they watched Wetpelt, who was sitting beside Blackcloud, listen to Darkpaw talk. Oakpelt was trying to keep his tail out of the reach of Stormkit as Snowcloud rubbed her nose against her mate's cheek on one side, while Rainfur talked to him on his other side. Webpaw and Sootpaw were excitedly telling their father about the hunting and border patrols they'd been going on, and how they'd been doing so much to help protect their Clan. Rowanpaw had never seen such pride in Icefur's eyes before as he listened to his kits.

When the crowd fnally dispersed around sunhigh, Rowanpaw saw Cottonpaw padding slowly over to him. Cottonpaw looked determinedly angry. In all the excitement, Rowanpaw had forgotten the punishment they'd been set to do today.

"Let's get this over with," Cottonpaw grumbled.

"That won't be necessary."

The two apprentices turned to see Clawstar walking over to them.

"What?" Rowanpaw blinked.

"Blackcloud wants to take you out of camp, Cottonpaw. He wants to see how you've been fairing in your training while he was...unavailable," Clawstar replied.

Cottonpaw's eyes brightened. "I can go? Really?"

Clawstar nodded. "Just stay out of trouble."

Cottonpaw leapt up and dashed away to find Blackcloud. Clawstar watched the gray and white apprentice streak away before turning back to look at Rowanpaw.

"Frostflower told me she found you in the den with Ashfang and the other sleep-trance warriors," Clawstar whispered. "We'd like to speak to you in my den."

"Now?" Rowanpaw gulped.

"Yes, now." Clawstar turned and headed for the rock wall that led to Highledge and his den.

Rowanpaw followed, unable to do anything else.

They reached Clawstar's den a few moments later. Frostflower and Ashfang were already seated inside. Frostflower looked worried, but Ashfang looked just as sternly serene as usual. Clawstar sat down between them.

Rowanpaw's paws tingled as she sat in front of his leader, deputy, and medicine cat. What could they possibly want to discuss with him? Was this only about the sleep-trance cats waking up, or were there other motives?

"Did you wake Ashfang and the others, Rowanpaw?" Clawstar asked.

_Way to get right to the point_, Rowanpaw thought to himself. Out loud he replied, "I think so. I started talking in that weird language again, but I didn't know what I was saying. The next thing I knew, they were waking up."

Clawstar nodded. "I thought as much. This is very interesting, Rowanpaw. It's quite evident now that you are no doubt the cat in the prophecy that Stripedpelt told Frostflower. Have you had any other dreams, or visions, that we might need to know about?"

_I'm not telling him about my meetings with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost! Those are private!_ Rowanpaw curled his tail around his paws. _But now is a good time to tell him about Deathmask and his kits._

"Rowanpaw?" Ashfang said.

Rowanpaw took a deep breath. This was going to a little harder than he thought. "Yeah. There's one vision you might want to know about. The cat who came to me was named Deathmask...and he was the creator of DarkClan."

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Notes:** I just bought _Firestar's Quest_ and I'm nearly finished rereading it! I was about halfway through the book when I started getting an itching feeling to write more for my Warriors fanfiction series. So, here's Chapter Eleven completed! Chapter Twelve is completed, and Chapter Thirteen is nearly finished, but I don't have any time to update any more chapters. _Check the Allegiances Page for an updated member of ThunderClan! Hint: Look in the apprentices section!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! I own all of the characters created for this fanfiction series. Don't steal my characters!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"What do you mean the _creator_ of DarkClan?" Clawstar asked._

"That's what Deathmask told me," Rowanpaw replied. "He was part of SkyClan, before the other Clans chased them away. His father had really high expectations of him. When he was given his warrior name, he ran away from SkyClan and created DarkClan. He became DarkClan's leader, and they went around destroying other Clans. The cats of DarkClan learned the strange language from PeaceClan, which was really made up of LoveClan and PassionClan. Deathmask described them as having no borders, no forbidden love between the two different Clans, and no worries over who got what prey."

"And you saw him in a dream?" Frostflower whispered.

Rowanpaw nodded. "He wasn't the only cat I saw, though. All of DarkClan's other ancestors showed up. Deathmask's kits were there, too. They want to stop Deathmask from helping us destroy DarkClan. They think he's weak because he wants to destroy something he worked so hard to build. I told them I was the cat in the prophecy, and they said they didn't care. They're going to stop at nothing to destroy us before we destroy DarkClan."

Frostflower's amber eyes glowed with worry. "I suppose our ancestors are now at war with DarkClan's ancestors. I have never heard of anything like this happening before. I may need to go to the Moonpool very soon and consult StarClan about this."

Clawstar nodded. "That is a wise choice. You may want to go before the next Gathering, however. You'll be needed after our meeting with DarkClan in a few days."

Frostflower hung her head sorrowfully. "Now I know what Stripedpelt meant when she said that everything was going to get much harder. I couldn't imagine at the time that this is what she meant."

Ashfang touched Frostflower's shoulder with her tail-tip. "It's going to be okay, Frostflower. As long as we have faith in StarClan's abilities, and our own, we can defeat DarkClan. We cannot forget that."

Rowanpaw felt his paws tingle. Those were the words he needed to hear. Those were the words he'd longed for. They were the reason he'd wanted so badly for Ashfang to wake up. Her words always reassured him, no matter what the situation. Somehow, she always knew exactly what to say.

"I suppose you'd like to take your apprentice out now, Ashfang?" Clawstar meowed. "If I need any assistance, I'll fetch Reedclaw. He's been standing in your place during the time you were..."

"Asleep?" Ashfang finished.

Clawstar nodded. "I don't think there is anyone patroling our border with WindClan right now."

"We'll go now," Ashfang said, standing. "Come, Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw jumped to his feet and followed his mentor out of the leader's den and out into the forest.

* * *

Rowanpaw and Ashfang returned to camp later that night after an exhausting day of patroling and hunting. Once they'd dropped the prey they'd caught in the fresh-kill pile, Ashfang told Rowanpaw to go and sleep.

"You need your rest. We'll need to practice your battle skills tomorrow for the upcoming Gathering," Ashfang said.

Rowanpaw nodded. He felt rather dead on his feet and was glad that Ashfang was allowing him to turn in early.

He found Cottonpaw looking surly in front of the apprentices' den. Silverpaw was sitting next to his brother and whispering reassurances.

"What's going on?" Rowanpaw wondered sleepily.

"We just learned that Clawstar isn't going to choose us to go to the next Gathering," Silverpaw replied before Cottonpaw could open his mouth. "He thinks our defensive skills are better than our offensive."

"I'm sorry," Rowanpaw said.

"Why are you sorry?" Cottonpaw snorted. "This just satisfies the knowledge that I'm a coward, doesn't it?"

"Cottonpaw, I don't have the energy right now to fight with you," Rowanpaw said. "I'm really sorry you aren't being chosen to fight for the Clan. Good-night."

Rowanpaw slipped inside the den. He curled up in his nest and drifted quickly to sleep, his mind settling into his dreams...

He was sitting beside the halfrock, watching the elders slip inside to go to sleep. The full moon was high in the sky, sending down its pale rays to light up ThunderClan's camp. It was eerily quiet throughout the camp. He spotted the night guard, Granitetail, near the entrance. One of Softcreek's kits mewled in the nursery.

The quiet was suddenly broken by the clatter of rocks above. Granitetail leapt to his feet and gave a yowl of alarm. Warriors and apprentices streamed out of the dens. He looked up to see glowing eyes glaring down at the ThunderClan cats from the top of the stone walls. The fear wafting from his Clanmates was painful to smell.

There was whispering above them. He looked up in time to see the glowing eyes become beady, black eyes. Shadowy cats became shadowy crows that flocked into the sky and swooped downward at the ThunderClan cats. His heart raced in his chest and he ran forward to stop the birds...

"Rowanpaw! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

His eyes flared open and focused in on Thunderpaw's sleepy face. A few rays of morning sunlight streamed in through the entrance. Cottonpaw gave a loud snore from the other end of the den. Nimblepaw looked over at them with unfocused eyes before curling up again.

"Are you okay?" Thunderpaw whispered. "You were screaming about eyes."

"I'm...fine," Rowanpaw mumbled. He could remember the eyes of the crows but little else. Why couldn't he remember? Was the dream important? It must not be that important if he couldn't remember what had happened.

"Do you need to go see Frostflower?" Thunderpaw wondered.

"No, Thunderpaw." Rowanpaw stretched. "I'm fine. It was nothing but a bad dream. I've already forgotten what happened in it."

Thunderpaw's tail curled. "Should we go out and see if we can get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I doubt we will. Whatever's left in the fresh-kill pile will be given to the elders and the queens and kits. We might be better off going out hunting with Ashfang or Meadowlark."

"Do you two mind?" Sootpaw grumbled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Rowanpaw said.

He and Thunderpaw slinked out of the den. The camp was practically empty. Clawstar was seated by the fresh-kill pile with Ashfang. Rowanpaw thought they'd probably just sent off a patrol.

"Good morning, Rowanpaw," Ashfang said when the two apprentices approached. "Are you feeling better now that you've slept a night?"

Rowanpaw nodded.

"Great. We're going on a patrol just after sunhigh today," Ashfang informed him.

"Great. Who else is coming?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Just us," Ashfang replied.

"Oh. Okay." He glanced over at the fresh-kill pile. There was one thrush left. "Is that being saved for someone, or do we need to go out hunting?"

"Go ahead," Clawstar said. "We've just sent out a border patrol. They'll hunt when they're done and bring back whatever they find this morning."

"Thanks!" Thunderpaw said.

Rowanpaw grabbed the thrush and walked over toward the apprentices' den to share the meal with Thunderpaw.

* * *

After sunhigh, Rowanpaw went looking for Ashfang. He found her in Frostflower's den. The two were whispering to each other.

"Rowanpaw!" Frostflower meowed.

Ashfang turned around. Her whiskers twitched when she saw Rowanpaw. "Is it after sunhigh already?"

"Yeah," Rowanpaw answered.

Ashfang motioned with her tail for Rowanpaw to come closer. "I didn't want to tell you earlier, but we're really escorting Frostflower to the Moonpool today."

Rowanpaw couldn't help being shocked. The last time he'd escorted someone to the Moonpool, Gingerpaw and Lionpaw had gone missing!

Frostflower's amber eyes looked at him sympathetically. "Clawstar wants me to take you to the Moonpool to see if our ancestors will speak with you the way they do with me. You have the dreams. Clawstar wants to see if you have the power to speak to them using the Moonpool, too."

Rowanpaw curled his tail around his paws. "Alright. Are we leaving together, then?"

"Yes. Once we're gone, Clawstar will tell the Clan where we've gone," Ashfang replied. "Let's hurry. We want to be there before the moon rises."

"Do I have to not eat anything, like you, Frostflower?" Rowanpaw wondered as they headed toward the den exit.

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Frostflower said. "You're young; you need to eat. You aren't a true medicine cat, either. Those rules shouldn't apply to you."

"Can I eat something on the way?" Rowanpaw turned to Ashfang.

His mentor nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

The three of them headed out of the camp. None of the cats who saw them asked them where they were going. Rowanpaw had a feeling they probably assumed that Frostflower had asked him and Ashfang to help her find some herbs and carry them back to camp. How very wrong those assumptions were!

* * *

Rowanpaw looked down at the Moonpool as he followed Frostflower. He felt as if his paws were filling pawprints of cats from generations ago. He thought about medicine cats who had walked this path down to the Moonpool seasons before he'd ever been born. It was strange to think that so many generations of medicine cats and leaders had come here. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering what Ashfang was doing. He hadn't wanted to to leave her behind, in case they'd been followed by some DarkClan cats, but she'd refused to follow the two of them.

"Do not worry about her right now, Rowanpaw," Frostflower whispered. "It's time to see if you can speak to StarClan here at the Moonpool."

Rowanpaw padded up to the edge of the water. Frostflower leaned over and looked at her reflection in the water. Rowanpaw examined the reflection of Silverpelt in the water. Frostflower stepped forward and lapped up some of the water. Rowanpaw followed her example. Icy shivers raked his body. He curled up and closed his eyes...

He was suddenly standing in a clearing of a forest. A watery light dappled the ground through the canopy of the trees. Something moved out of the corner of his vision. He spun to see a grisly, gray she-cat with bright orange eyes and a broad, flattened face walking toward him.

"Hello there, Rowanpaw," the she-cat said in a rough voice.

"Who are you? I haven't met you before," Rowanpaw said.

"My name isn't the important thing, but if you absolutely need to quench your curiosity, I am Yellowfang." The she-cat sat and curled her tail around her paws.

Rowanpaw recognized the name Yellowfang. There were a few stories about how she'd been greatly respected by Firestar.

Yellowfang continued. "I've come to warn you that SpiritClan, DarkClan's ancestors, are waging war against StarClan. Your new SpiritClan friend, Deathmask, came to me to try and talk to me about something, but his kits came and chased him away before he could say anything." She sounded irritable.

"Don't you think Deathmask is doing the right thing, trying to help us destroy DarkClan?" Rowanpaw wondered.

"If it helps in the long run," Yellowfang said. "Being forced from our home one time is one too many. I just hope that you can take out DarkClan before they take you out."

Rowanpaw's fur bristled. "You don't think I can do it!"

"I never said that, did I?" Yellowfang said. "Stripedpelt wants me to have you tell Frostflower she is sorry for not coming, but we have our paws full with SpiritClan right now. It's difficult to come and speak to the medicine cats when we're so busy keeping SpiritClan away."

"Are they trying to take away StarClan's territory?" Rowanpaw asked. "And how come Firestar and that brown tabby she-cat have time to come and see me?"

"You mean Leafpool? The two of them are never with you for very long, are they?" The she-cat's ears flicked. "I have to go. I'm needed. Take care, young one. All five Clans are counting on you." Yellowfang stood and walked away.

"Wait! How do I know that killing Sly will stop DarkClan and SpiritClan?" Rowanpaw called.

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "You don't. Good-bye, Rowanpaw."

He opened his eyes and turned to see Frostflower looking at him. Her amber eyes were filled with sorrow. "I saw nothing but darkness," Frostflower mewed.

"It's okay, Frostflower," Rowanpaw said. "Yellowfang wanted me to tell you that Stripedpelt couldn't come tonight. SpiritClan are waging war against StarClan right now. They're very busy."

Frostflower's whiskers twitched in surprise. "There must be something very special about you, Rowanpaw, if the cats of StarClan would rather speak to you than a medicine cat. What else did Yellowfang say?"

Rowanpaw looked up at Silverpelt. "She said Deathmask tried to talk to her, but his kits chased him away before the two of them could talk."

Frostflower looked up at the sky with him. "I'm afraid things are looking bad for all of us, Rowanpaw."

Rowanpaw closed his eyes as a gust of wind tossed their fur around. He smelled a faint scent of Firestar on the wind. He opened his eyes again and looked at Frostflower.

"And I'm going to do whatever I can to stop it."

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while since I've added so many chapters at once! I hope every one of my readers enjoys the next few chapters! The plot is certainly heating up! I've been working on this story on and off for the past two weeks. In the last few days I've really worked hard on it, despite the fact that my head is clogged up with snot. I woke up with a cold the day after _Outcast_ came out, and my mom thought I was faking sick so that I could stay home and read the new Warriors book! (Of course, I wasn't faking!!) My best friend and I went and bought copies of _Outcast_ the day it came out. I finished reading the book today, and I jumped on getting on the computer the moment I was feeling up to it so that I could type up what I'd written and post it here! So, please enjoy my hard work! I'm going to go start rereading Moonrise once I finish updating. Later, ya'll.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors or the characters from it, but I do own the characters made-up for the purpose of this fanfiction! Please don't steal my characters!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_"Ashfang! We've finished!" Rowanpaw called. He looked around the spot where they'd left Ashfang behind._ The she-cat was nowhere to be seen. "Ashfang?"

"Rowanpaw, shh!" Frostflower whispered. "Listen!"

Rowanpaw perked up his ears. He caught the faint sound of shrieks. He felt his blood run cold and his heart skip a beat. Ashfang was in trouble! He sped off in the direction of the shrieking.

"Rowanpaw, come back!" Frostflower shouted.

He ignored her and made his paws go faster. The screams grew louder. He skidded around a bush and came to a stop in a clearing. There were three, lifeless cats on the ground. Ashfang was violently attacking a black tom and a gray tom with a black nose. Crouched on the ground beside one of the lifeless bodies was a silver she-cat with black stripes.

Rowanpaw rushed forward and leaped onto the black tom. The two rolled over a few plants before running into a stump. Rowanpaw clawed at the tom's face. He felt himself flung backwards as the tom caught his back feet under Rowanpaw's stomach. Rowanpaw landed and all of the air rushed from his lungs. He gasped for air and tried to stand. He looked up to see the black tom racing away with the gray tom.

"Rowanpaw!" Ashfang was suddenly beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Wind..ed," Rowanpaw gasped out.

Frostflower ran up. "Is everyone oka..." She paused when she spotted the three lifeless bodies. She rushed over and examined all three bodies, but her face fell when she'd finished. Rowanpaw didn't need to ask to know that all three were no longer alive.

He padded over and looked at the three cats. Ashfang walked over and draped her tail over the silver she-cat with the black stripes. Rowanpaw felt his mouth go dry as he looked at the three cats. He recognized the gray and brown tabby tom and the silver, white, and gray tabby she-cat with the white paws. They were Slug and Thicket, rogue mates who lived near the Moonpool. Rowanpaw looked at the third body, which was that of a silver tom with black stripes and a long-furred tail. He assumed he must be one of Slug and Thicket's three kits.

"They...they took Whisker!" the silver and black striped she-cat wailed.

"Shh," Ashfang whispered, trying to console the she-cat. "It's okay, Maggot. Come back to our camp with us. I'm sure Clawstar will allow you to stay with us."

Rowanpaw looked at the dead body of Slug and Thicket's kit. If he remembered correctly, this should be Stench. Maggot and Whisker were the rogue's other two kits. Here was Maggot, and from the sound of it, Whisker had been taken away by the DarkClan cats. But why had they taken Whisker and none of the others?

"What about...my family?" Maggot whispered hoarsely.

Frostflower and Ashfang exchanged looks.

"We'll have them buried where we bury our dead," Ashfang said. "Rowanpaw, please go on ahead of us and tell Clawstar what's happened. He can send three or four warriors to take Slug, Thicket, and Stench to our camp."

Rowanpaw nodded. "I'll go as fast as I can."

He raced away toward ThunderClan's camp as fast as he could go. By the time he reached the camp, his sides were heaving and his lungs ached. He burst through the camp. It was still sometime before dawn, so the only cat awake was the night guard, Thornfur.

"What's wrong?" Thornfur quickly padded over. "Where are Ashfang and Frostflower?"

"Need...Clawstar!" Rowanpaw gasped out.

Without anymore questions, Thornfur turned and ran to the Highledge and up to Clawstar's den. A few moments later, Clawstar came scrambling down from his den with Thornfur right behind him. Rowanpaw noticed Cedarspirit sticking his head out of the warriors' den.

"Report, Rowanpaw!" Clawstar urged. "Where are Ashfang and Frostflower?"

By now, Rowanpaw had gained enough of his breath back to speak clearly. "Thicket and Slug and their kits were attacked near the Moonpool by some DarkClan cats! Frostflower and I found Ashfang fighting off two toms..."

"Are Thicket and the others okay?" Clawstar asked.

Rowanpaw swallowed. "No. Thicket, Slug, and Stench are all..." He swallowed again. "The DarkClan cats kidnapped Whisker. The only one left is Maggot."

Clawstar's mint green eyes closed for a moment. "That poor she-cat," he whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at Rowanpaw again. "What else?"

"Ashfang told Maggot we would bury her family where we bury our Clanmates," Rowanpaw replied. "She and Frostflower are bringing Maggot here right now."

Clawstar glanced over at the warriors' den. Cedarspirit had been joined at the entrance by Cloverpelt, Reedclaw, Blackcloud, and Meadowlark. "All of you heard that, correct?"

The warriors all nodded.

"Please go and fetch the bodies," Clawstar said. "If you happen to meet Ashfang, Frostflower, and Maggot on their way here, one of you should escort them."

The warriors all padded out of the den and disappeared through the camp entrance. Thornfur went back and sat down at his post. Rowanpaw saw him glance back at him and Clawstar for a moment.

"I cannot imagine Maggot's emotions right now. Hopefully, Frostflower can help her sleep somehow," Clawstar whispered. "Are you sure Whisker was taken by the DarkClan cats?"

"Maggot said 'they took Whisker.' I just assumed she meant the DarkClan cats had kidnapped him," Rowanpaw said.

They sat in silence and waited. It wasn't too long before Ashfang, Frostflower, Cloverpelt, and Maggot walked through the entrance. Clawstar and Rowanpaw walked up to meet them. Maggot looked as if she hadn't slept for days. Rowanpaw noticed a shallow scratch across her face that had left blood smeared in her fur. He hadn't noticed that before.

"You are welcome to stay with our Clan, Maggot," Clawstar whispered. "But if you do not accept our ways, we can only take care of you for half a moon. We are in war against a new Clan of cats, the same cats who attacked you and your family tonight. Right now, we do not have the time to watch over you as fully as I would like to."

"I want to join you. I can never go back and live as a rogue. It would be too lonely without...without..." A sob escaped Maggot's lips. She looked at Clawstar's with eyes the color of dried mud. "Do you think Whisker is still alive?"

"I cannot say for sure. The only thing we can do is pray that StarClan will watch over him," Clawstar replied. "We will hold your apprentice ceremony tomorrow morning. For now, I think it would be best if you slept with Frostflower in her den. Do you have any room, Frostflower?"

"She can sleep in the back with me," Frostflower replied. "Is that okay with you, Maggot?"

Maggot nodded. "That would be wonderful. I'm used to sleeping with..." Another sob erupted from her.

Frostflower draped her tail over Maggot's shoulder. "Come with me, dear. You've had a very stressful night. I can give you something to help you sleep tonight. We can talk in the morning."

Rowanpaw watched Frostflower lead Maggot away toward the medicine cat's den. A wave of sleepiness swept over him. His eyes drooped. Ashfang walked over to him.

"You should head to your den," Ashfang whispered.

Rowanpaw nodded and went off to the apprentices' den for a night of restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Rowanpaw!"

Rowanpaw opened his eyes. Thunderpaw was shaking him awake. He yawned and stood up. "What?"

"Clawstar just called a meeting," Thunderpaw said. His eyes were wide.

Rowanpaw remembered the events of the night before. The meeting was probably for Maggot's apprentice ceremony. He felt a jolt of shock speed through him as he thought about who Maggot's mentor would be. There were so few cats right now. How could anyone take on the responsibility of a new apprentice when most were already busy hunting and patroling?

He followed Thunderpaw out of the den and over to the area in front of the Highledge. The Clan was full of whispers. Rowanpaw noticed Maggot sitting beneath the Highledge. Frostflower was seated beside her.

Ashfang came over and sat down on Rowanpaw's other side. She looked extremely happy. Rowanpaw guessed she was thinking that it was good for Maggot to be accepted into ThunderClan so soon after the deaths of her family members.

"Quiet!" Clawstar called. The whispers stopped. "I have called you all here this morning to give some grave news. Some of you may recognize Maggot, one of the kits of the rogues Thicket and Slug. Last night, while Frostflower, Ashfang, and Rowanpaw were at the Moonpool, the rogue family was attacked by members of DarkClan..."

A gasp spread through the crowd. Rowanpaw guessed that quite a few of the cats had met, and liked, the rogues that lived near the Moonpool.

"It pains me to have to tell you all that Thicket, Slug, and their kit, Stench, were all murdered last night. Maggot told us that Whisker was kidnapped by the DarkClan cats. Since Maggot cannot bear to live alone, she has accepted my offer of having her join ThunderClan," Clawstar said.

"Why them?" Rainfur called out, her voice full of sorrow. "They aren't even a part of any of the Clans!"

Maggot stepped forward. "The shadows told us that we could come with them quietly and be their slaves, or they would force us. We told them we refused, and they attacked us. They dragged Whisker away while he was unconscious. I'm not even sure if he was alive."

The Clan was quiet again.

"It is now time for Maggot's appentice ceremony," Clawstar said after the short pause. He stood tall and began to speak. "Maggot, you were once a rogue with a close bond to your family members. You were with them 'til the day they passed on from this world. This sort of loyalty will make you a great addition to ThunderClan. From this day onward, you will be called Maggotpaw."

"Maggotpaw! Maggotpaw!"

Rowanpaw was amazed at how many of the cats around him shouted Maggotpaw's new, Clan name. He felt disturbed that they were accepting Maggotpaw so quickly when they hadn't welcomed Gingerpaw so warmly.

"It has been a long time since this position has been filled," Clawstar continued. "But Frostflower came to me this morning with good news from StarClan. They sent her a sign in her den this morning. She interrupted the wriggling maggots quite easily. Maggotpaw has accepted. So, now, I proudly announce Maggotpaw's mentor as Frostflower!"

There was a few moments of silence in the camp before Cloverpelt gave a cry of joy. Soon, her voice was joined by Cedarspirit's, Reedclaw's, Meadowlark's, Ashfang's, and the rest of the ThunderClan cats' voices.

Frostflower and Maggotpaw touched noses. Rowanpaw couldn't remember a time he'd seen Frostflower so happy. Maggotpaw looked tired and forlorn, but he didn't blame her. She'd gone from being in a family of five to a Clan of cats overnight.

"That is all!" Clawstar called before jumping down from the Highledge.

Rowanpaw padded over to Maggotpaw. "Congratulations on becoming a medicine cat, Maggotpaw."

"Thank you. You're Rowanpaw, right?" Maggotpaw asked.

"Yeah. I was with Ashfang and Frostflower last night when we found you," Rowanpaw replied.

"Thank you for helping fight those shadows," Maggotpaw said.

Rowanpaw twitched his whiskers. "They aren't shadows. They're cats."

Maggotpaw shook her head. "I don't want to call them cats. They're not cats. Cats don't turn into shadows or enslave other cats. They are monsters."

"I guess you're right," Rowanpaw said. He hadn't thought about it like that before. "Did you and your family see the ca..shadows anytime before last night?"

"Why?" Maggotpaw blinked in curiosity.

"ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan have all been getting attacked by the shadows. The shadows call themselves DarkClan," Rowanpaw said.

"Frostflower told me that," Maggotpaw said. "She said she can teach me ways to fight and protect myself. But she said that I'll mostly be learning how to heal."

Rowanpaw nodded. "That's what a medicine cat is there for. That, and speaking to StarClan and interpreting the signs we receive from our ancestors."

Maggotpaw's eyes filled with tears. "Do you think my family are with your ancestors?"

"I'm not sure," Rowanpaw replied, truthfully.

"Maggotpaw!" Frostflower called from near her den. "It's time for your first lesson! Mistmeadow needs her cobwebs changed!"

Maggotpaw waved her tail to say that she'd heard. "It was nice talking to you, Rowanpaw. I hope we can talk again soon. Good-bye."

He watched Maggotpaw trot over to the medicine cat's den.

"Is she nice?"

Rowanpaw turned to see Thunderpaw, Cottonpaw, and Silverpaw walking over. All three of them were looking over toward the medicine cat's den with curious eyes.

"Well, is she?" Cottonpaw wondered.

"Yeah. I have a feeling the way she thinks is really different from us," Rowanpaw said. "But she's really polite, for a cat who was once a rogue."

"I heard her mother was a kittypet before she became a rogue," Cottonpaw said. "I wish her family hadn't gotten mixed up in this."

"We wouldn't have a medicine cat apprentice then."

The four of them looked at Cloverpelt as she padded over with Darkpaw by her side.

"I guess that's true," Cottonpaw said, replying to Cloverpelt's comment. "But it's just a really horrible reason for her to be here."

Silverpaw nodded without saying anything.

"She must be very strong-minded, though," Cloverpelt meowed. "If she can lose four family members in one night and be able to go about learning to be a medicine cat the very next day."

"That might just be because she's still in shock," Darkpaw said. "For all we know, she cried herself to sleep last night."

Rowanpaw shook his head. "I don't think we should keep talking about her. If we're that curious, we should just ask her."

Cottonpaw's tail lashed back and forth. "Trying to unnecessarily protect another rogue Clanmate, Rowanpaw?"

Rowanpaw's fur bristled. "You'd better not be accusing me of being loyal to strangers! I'm loyal to ThunderClan. Gingerpaw and Maggotpaw are now part of ThunderClan. That means I'm loyal to them, just as much as I'm loyal to you and the other Clanborn cats! It doesn't matter where you were born. If you're considered part of ThunderClan, then you are part of ThunderClan!"

Cloverpelt stepped between Rowanpaw and Cottonpaw. "Stop. I don't want to see the two of you fighting again. Especially not over Gingerpaw. I'm afraid all of us, except perhaps Rowanpaw, are guilty of driving Gingerpaw away. We didn't argue when Goldenstar asked if anyone had problems allowing Gingerpaw to join our Clan. We should honor our choice. If you can't do that, then at least keep to that choice in the memory of Goldenstar!"

Cottonpaw's fur lay flat once more. "You're right, I guess."

"Are you just saying that because I'm a warrior and I can punish you?" Cloverpelt laughed. "I really meant what I said."

"We get it," Cottonpaw said.

"It's time for our hunting patrol," Silverpaw spoke up, looking at Cottonpaw.

Cottonpaw stood up. "See you all later. Sorry, Rowanpaw."

"Don't worry," Rowanpaw replied. "May StarClan let you catch lots of prey."

"Thanks," Cottonpaw said. He waved his tail and headed off after Silverpaw to go on a hunting patrol with Thornfur and Twigleaf.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! I own the characters that were created for this fanfiction. Please don't steal any of my characters!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Rowanpaw sat beside Cottonpaw and Silverpaw as they waited for Clawstar, Frostflower, Maggotpaw, and Ashfang._ Cottonpaw and Silverpaw had found out just tonight that Clawstar had decided they would be coming to the Gathering, instead of staying at camp like he had originally told them. Meadowlark, Blackcloud, Reedclaw, and Wetpelt were also waiting beside the entrance with the apprentices. Granitetail, tonight's guard, was talking to Reedclaw and Meadowlark. The full moon lit up ThunderClan's camp with a blurry, white light. Rowanpaw spotted Thunderpaw walking over to them.

"Good luck," Thunderpaw meowed when he reached the three of them.

"We'll be okay," Rowanpaw assured his best friend. "Our mentors wouldn't let us go if they didn't think we were ready to fight."

Cottonpaw hit Rowanpaw's shoulder with his tail. "That was nice, Rowanpaw. Go ahead and make Thunderpaw feel worse than he already does. His mentor didn't pick him to come, remember?"

"Actually, I asked to stay back," Thunderpaw said. "I felt like I should stay back to keep an eye on Webpaw, Sootpaw, and Nimblepaw. All three of them are sleeping together in that makeshift den that Frostflower had made for the cats who were in the sleeping-trance."

Cottonpaw looked incredulous. "You actually volunteered to _stay_?"

Thunderpaw nodded.

They heard pawsteps and turned to see Clawstar, Ashfang, Frostflower, and Maggotpaw walking over from the Highledge.

"I better go. Good luck again," Thunderpaw whispered. He stood and walked away toward the medicine cat's den.

Clawstar stopped and sat down to address his Clan. "We all know what we're heading into tonight. I wish that I could bring more warriors with us, but we cannot forget about defending our camp. Good luck, and may StarClan watch over all of us."

The group followed Clawstar out of the camp. All of them heard the other cats of ThunderClan meowing good-bye and good luck as they left. Rowanpaw felt his paws tingle as he padded along between Cottonpaw and Wetpelt. Tonight's battle was a battle that would mean the life or death of the four Clans of the forest. Would Crimsonstar and Featherstar unite their Clans with ThunderClan and WindClan? He hoped tonight was not the night he was going to have to kill Sky; he didn't feel ready for the task.

Before long, they were climbing across the log and walking into the clearing where the four Clans gathered every full moon. Rowanpaw looked around at the cats of the other three Clans. Angelstar, Crimsonstar, and Featherstar were already seated in the tree where they addressed the Clans. Rowanpaw thought about how tonight was a night of peace. Would StarClan hide the moon tonight once the Clans all began fighting?

Clawstar joined the other three leaders in the tree. He whispered to Angelstar, who nodded to him.

"Before we begin anything tonight, Angelstar and I have a proposition!" Clawstar said loudly, so that every cat could hear him. "Angelstar and I would like to propose a joining of forces with ShadowClan and RiverClan. Together, we can defeat DarkClan. Separate, our forces will not be as strong and we may lose our homes...or lives."

Crimsonstar and Featherstar looked at each other for a moment.

"RiverClan agrees. Combining our Clans, for the time being, will give us a better chance of defeating DarkClan," Featherstar said.

"For the sake of our homes, and lives, ShadowClan will join. But the moment this war is over, our part of the unity is gone!" Crimsonstar meowed.

"Agreed," Clawstar and Angelstar replied.

"Should we go about our Gathering as usual?" Crimsonstar wondered.

"I think not. Tonight is not a Gathering of four Clans. Tonight is a Gathering of a single army," Clawstar replied. He looked up at the moon. "There are no signs that StarClan disagrees with me."

The clearing fell silent. Rowanpaw fidgeted and looked around. He could easily smell the fear and anxiety all around him. The feelings felt as if they were physically crushing him. Rowanpaw glanced up at the moon. Clawstar was right; there were no clouds covering the moon, and there didn't seem to be any clouds anywhere in sight. Did StarClan really approve of them fighting DarkClan tonight?

He thought back to the dream he'd had about the eyes. The dream had come true during the last Gathering. Those eyes had come and a battle had pursued. So where were the eyes tonight? Why weren't the DarkClan cats showing themselves?

Rowanpaw's paws tingled again. He felt the fur on his neck bristle. A thought trickled into his mind. He hadn't even been thinking about the possibility, but a dream came back to him. A dream about ThunderClan being attacked...

"What if they're attacking our camps?" Rowanpaw shouted.

There was a pause in which everyone looked up at their leaders.

"Go back to your camps!" Clawstar shouted. "Back home! That must be why they haven't shown up here! They're attacking our camps!"

There was panic as the cats surged toward the log. Rowanpaw watched as RiverClan and ShadowClan cats rushed to the right as the WindClan and ThunderClan cats ran to the left. He was running with Blackcloud on one side and Robinclaw of WindClan on his other side. When they reached WindClan's territory, Robinclaw veered to their right. Blackcloud and Rowanpaw ran onward as they followed Reedclaw and Silverpaw, who were ahead of them.

_StarClan, please let the cats back at camp be okay_! Rowanpaw prayed as they crossed the border between ThunderClan and WindClan.

Maggotpaw appeared beside Rowanpaw. Blackcloud ran faster and caught up to Reedclaw and Silverpaw. Rowanpaw glanced at Maggotpaw. The she-cat looked wildly distraught, but she was still heading back to camp. Had Frostflower taught Maggotpaw enough fighting moves over the last few days for her to be able to fight well enough?

His ears picked out the sounds of screeching. Rowanpaw's paws flew faster. His paws skidded across the grass as he came to a stop at the trampled camp entrance. Maggotpaw stopped beside him. Both of them were panting hard. Blackcloud, Reedclaw, and Silverpaw had already disappeared inside the camp.

"Come on!" Rowanpaw panted, bounding through the trampled brambles of what had been the tunnel entrance. Maggotpaw followed close behind him.

The scene inside the camp was chaotic. There was a badger over by the Highledge, three crows near the nursery, and four tom cats. He spotted Darkpaw and Webpaw attached to the haunches and back of one of the toms. Rainfur and Mistmeadow were standing outside the nursery, batting at two of the ravens. Reedclaw sat sitting on top of the third raven and had dug his teeth into the bird's neck.

Rowanpaw heard the badger give a roar and saw it swipe at something. A gray figure moved further up the wall, heading for the Highledge. He recognized Sootpaw. Rowanpaw rushed forward as a long-furred, gray tom scrambled up after the young apprentice. Sootpaw cried out when he realized he was being followed. The apprentice scampered higher. He was above Clawstar's den now, and the gray DarkClan tom was closing in on him.

Rowanpaw launched himself up onto the wall and began to climb upward. His claws ached as they scraped the rocky face of the wall. He ignored the pain and continued higher, going as fast as his paws could take him.

The badger roared below him, but his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears it sounded far away. He locked his eyes on the back of the gray tom above him. Rowanpaw closed the distance between him and the DarkClan tom, who spun around and swiped at him. Rowanpaw ducked and jabbed with his paw full of unsheathed claws. The tom snarled as Rowanpaw's claws cut him across his black nose. Blood gushed out and splattered on the wall.

"Be careful!" Sootpaw screeched as the DarkClan tom slashed out again.

Rowanpaw ducked a second time before rearing up on his ledge. He lashed out with a paw and caught the tom in the shoulders. The DarkClan cat screamed and squirmed away from Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw gave a cry as the tom's paws slipped on the blood that had splashed on the wall. Rowanpaw lunged forward to try and grab the tom's scruff, but he was a second too late.

With a scream that was cut off as his body was impaled on a tree branch, the DarkClan tom fell to his death.

Rowanpaw screamed in shock. He heard Sootpaw mewling in terror. The badger below spun around on its back paws. Rowanpaw watched as the badger looked at the broken body of the gray tom and then up at him. The badger opened its mouth and gave an emotional howl of pain. He watched the badger turn into a black she-cat with orange eyes and rush over to the dead DarkClan tom. Her mouth opened wide and she let loose another howl.

The other two toms, one black and the other mottled black and brown, ran over to the she-cat and began shoving her toward the nursery. The ravens had turned back into cats, two toms and a she-cat. The group of DarkClan cats rushed off, the others pushing along the black she-cat who had run over to the gray tom who had fallen to his death.

"You murdered my mate, light demon! I swear on my ancestors that I will get my revenge!" Rowanpaw heard the she-cat scream at him before her voice melted into silence.

* * *

Rowanpaw glanced around the camp. Tree branches littered the ground. A puddle of blood oozed up from beneath the body of the dead DarkClan tom. He heard kits mewling in the nursery. Wetpelt was helping Granitetail to his paws.

"Rowanpaw!" Sootpaw called down. "Is it safe?"

Rowanpaw looked up the wall at Sootpaw, who was peering down at him over a ledge. He could see the young apprentice quivering. Sootpaw needed to get to Frostflower as soon as possible so she could give him something for shock.

"Yes," Rowanpaw replied. "You can come down now. The evil cats are gone."

"Did ou see?" Sootpaw asked as he cautiously clawed his way down to Rowanpaw. "The badger and crows turned into cats!"

Rowanpaw nodded before he began to descend the face of the wall with Sootpaw following close behind.

"I thought they were just silly stories," Sootpaw whispered when they reached flat ground. "But the evil cats really can change!"

"Shhh," Rowanpaw said, lightly tapping Sootpaw's mouth with his tail. "Let's go see if we can find Frostflower."

They padded through the camp, Sootpaw keeping quite close to Rowanpaw. Blood was splattered everywhere. Rocks and broken twigs littered the ground. They saw Reedclaw limping along beside Softcreek, who looked battered. Rowanpaw assumed the queens had come out to fight before the cats who had gone to the Gathering had arrived.

"Rowanpaw!" Maggotpaw trotted over. "Are you injured?"

"A little sore," Rowanpaw said. "Sootpaw needs something for shock, though."

"I'll go ask Frostflower. She's putting cobwebs on Lightdew's injuries," Maggotpaw said before running off again.

Sootpaw lay down and wrapped his tail around himself. "She's fitting really well into ThunderClan."

Rowanpaw wondered why Sootpaw had chosen this topic of conversation, but he went along with it. "And she hasn't been there that long, either."

"I like her," Sootpaw said. His eyelids dropped. "She's really nice."

Rowanpaw ran his tail soothingly over Sootpaw's shoulders. "Yes, she is," he whispered as Sootpaw sighed. "Come on. You can go and take a nap with Nimblepaw."

The two of them met up with Frostflower outside the makeshift den beside the medicine cat's den.

"He looks tired," Frostflower meowed.

"I was bringing him so he can sleep beside Nimblepaw," Rowanpaw said.

"Good idea. Nimblepaw and Webpaw were moved to my den. Sootpaw, if you can't sleep, fetch me or Maggotpaw," Frostflower said. "I need to get back to helping Lightdew. She and Softcreek wanted to go out and fight, so the two of them got injured."

Rowanpaw made sure Sootpaw was nice and settled inside the den before he headed back out into the camp. He spotted Cottonpaw limping by with a wad of moss in his mouth, from which water dripped down his chin.

"Where are you headed?" Rowanpaw asked. He noticed a scratch down Cottonpaw's flank.

Cottonpaw motioned with his tail at Cloverpelt and Darkpaw. Darkpaw was lying down, his sides heaving. Seeing Darkpaw reminded Rowanpaw that Thunderpaw had stayed behind at camp.

"Do you know where Thunderpaw is?" Rowanpaw asked Cottonpaw quickly.

Cottonpaw flicked his tail toward the nursery.

"Thanks!" Rowanpaw ran off. He peered inside the nursery, but it was too dark to see inside. A mewling reached his ears.

"Shh, Springkit. Everything is okay now," a voice whispered.

"Thunderpaw?" Rowanpaw called softly.

"Rowanpaw! You're okay! Come in!" Thunderpaw's voice replied.

Rowanpaw slipped inside, being careful not to get his fur caught in the brambles. He found Thunderpaw lying inside with Silverpaw and all of the kits. Stormkit bounded over to Rowanpaw.

"Did you get hurt?" Stormkit asked eagerly. "Did you chase the bad cats away?"

Palekit scowled at Stormkit. "What horrible questions to ask!"

"Did you?" Purekit, Palekit's brother, asked. He looked at Rowanpaw with round, light green eyes.

"I'm hurt a little, and the bad cats retreated," Rowanpaw answered. He padded over to Thunderpaw and Silverpaw. "Keep the kits inside. There's a DarkClan cat body outside," he whispered.

Thunderpaw's yellow eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"He fell off the wall," Rowanpaw whispered. "How are the kits doing? And where did Snowcloud go? Frostflower said Softcreek and Lightdew went out to fight, not Snowcloud."

"It was scary!" Palekit mewed. "We heard the badger roaring!"

"It passed by the entrance!" Purekit added.

"Purekit was so scared, he mewled like a she-cat!" Stormkit laughed.

"Did _not_!" Purekit hissed. He bounded over the nests and tackled Stormkit. "You take that back, Stormkit!"

The two little toms rolled around until Silverpaw stopped them from rolling out of the entrance.

"Sit still," Silverpaw meowed.

The brambles of the entrance moved. Softcreek and Snowcloud came in. Rowanpaw noticed Softcreek limping along on a paw wrapped in cobwebs. She went over to her kits, Springkit and Summerkit, who were lying beside Thunderpaw.

"Thank you for watching over them," Softcreek said. She curled up around her kits and pressed them to her body.

"You're welcome," Thunderpaw said. He stood up and shook moss from his fur. "Let's go and see if we can help clean up the camp."

Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Silverpaw headed outside to take a look at the damage done to ThunderClan's camp.

"Great StarClan," Thunderpaw whispered when he looked around. His eyes landed on Darkpaw, lying on his side. "Darkpaw!" He turned to Rowanpaw. "Why didn't you tell me Darkpaw was hurt?" Before Rowanpaw could reply, Thunderpaw rushed over to his brother's side.

Silverpaw touched Rowanpaw's shoulder with his tail-tip. "Don't worry about it. Thunderpaw is only worried for Darkpaw."

Rowanpaw nodded. He padded over to Darkpaw, who was being checked by Frostflower. Maggotpaw was standing right beside the medicine cat, watching and listening as Frostflower checked Darkpaw's injuries.

"Will he be okay?" Thunderpaw whispered.

"He's fine," Frostflower said. "He's tired, and mostly winded. A bit bruised. But he'll recover. Maggotpaw, please fetch some marigold, dock, and cobwebs."

Maggotpaw rushed off to Frostflower's den.

Thunderpaw nudged Darkpaw's ear. "You'll get better, Darkpaw. Frostflower will make you feel as good as new."

"Thunderpaw, will you and Silverpaw help me carry Darkpaw to my den once I've treated his more serious wounds?" Frostflower asked. She turned to Rowanpaw. "Clawstar was asking for you. I think he's over by the Highledge with Ashfang."

"Oh! Thanks, Frostflower." Rowanpaw stood and padded quickly toward the Highledge. As Frostflower had said, he found Clawstar and Ashfang waiting for him by the Highledge. Both cats looked tired and ragged, and both bore very few scratches. He wondered why the two of them had been looking for him.

"There you are," Ashfang said. "We'd been wondering where you'd went."

"We need to speak to you privately. Let's go to my den," Clawstar said. He stood and led the way to the Highledge.

Rowanpaw looked up at the spot of blood on the wall. He looked around for the DarkClan tom, but the only thing left was a puddle of crimson blood.

"The body has been taken care of," Clawstar said. He began to climb up the wall toward his den.

Ashfang glanced at Rowanpaw. "Are you alright? I saw what happened earlier. Almost everyone did. Do you want to head for the lake to talk, instead?"

Rowanpaw shook his head. "I'm fine." He reared up onto his hind legs and placed his paws on a ledge. Slowly, he heaved himself up the wall after Clawstar. He could hear Ashfang following behind.

Clawstar was waiting inside his den for the two of them. Very little moonlight lit up the cave. All Rowanpaw could see of his leader and mentor were their eyes and outlines.

"I recognized your voice at the Gathering," Clawstar meowed. "You were the one who suggested the idea that our camps were being attacked. What made you think that, Rowanpaw? Did StarClan tell you?"

Rowanpaw scuffed his paw across the stone. "I had a dream our camp was attacked by DarkClan cats who had changed into crows. I remember there being more crows in my dream, but the dream was what made me think that DarkClan was attacking our camp. It made sense, since they didn't show up at the Gathering."

Clawstar nodded. "That was clever thinking, Rowanpaw. You have saved many lives tonight. StarClan chose well who would be the cat in the prophecy."

Rowanpaw curled his tail around his paws. "I have doubts about them choosing me. Sometimes I don't think I can do what they're asking of me."

Ashfang's purr filled the cave. "That is why faith and determination are good things to have. Have faith in StarClan and determination that you can fulfill what they are asking of you, and you can do whatever you wish. StarClan chose you because they knew you have the faith and determination they are looking for."

"You must be tired by now. I'm sure it's nearly dawn," Clawstar said. "Go and rest. If you have any injuries, see to it that Frostflower looks you over before you sleep."

Rowanpaw nodded. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Rowanpaw," Clawstar and Ashfang said before he turned and left the leader's den to find somewhere to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this fanfiction. Please don't steal my characters!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Rowanpaw scraped at the moss that he, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw_ _had collected. It was a_ quarter moon after the Gathering and the attack on all of the camps of the forest cats. The entrance to ThunderClan's camp had been fixed, again. All of the cats in Frostflower's den had healed and were back to their respective duties to the Clan. The attacks made by the DarkClan cats had stopped, but Rowanpaw knew they weren't gone for good.

"I think this is enough moss for the warriors' den, don't you think?" Darkpaw asked. He batted at a clump of moss so that it landed in the large pile.

"I think so," Rowanpaw said. He arched his back and stretched. Sunlight gleamed through the branches above, dappling the ground around them. The forest was full of the sounds of chattering birds and the buzz of flies. It was strange to think that just a quarter moon ago, their camp had been attacked in the dead of night. "Let's start bringing it back to..." His paws tingled suddenly, making him stop. By now he'd recognized the tingling as a warning that something was wrong. He glanced around them at the shadows in the trees.

"Rowanpaw?" Thunderpaw padded over. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh," Rowanpaw replied quietly. He continued to survey the forest around them. If there were DarkClan cats around them, they were well hidden. Rowanpaw guessed they were in the forms of shadows. An idea entered his head, but he didn't know if he could pull it off. "Hurry. Go back to camp! They're here again." With Thunderpaw and Darkpaw gone, he could concentrate better.

Without another question, the two brothers rushed away through the trees.

"That wasn't very smart," a voice hissed. "Whet e fuul ho as!"

Rowanpaw understood the last sentence as, "What a fool he is!" He hissed at the voice. "It's not very smart to underestimate me!" He began to whisper under his breath in the strange language he somehow knew without knowing. "Fire and Earth. Water and Air. Sunlight touches my fur. My fur touches sunlight. Separate but equal, the two become one."

A strange feeling passed through Rowanpaw. His body spread over a great surface. He could feel every leaf and branch of the trees, every blade of grass.

"He's turned himself into sunlight!" another voice shouted in terror.

Rowanpaw formed himself so that everything he couldn't feel was now in his grasp. The shadows were no more. He could hear screams of pain as the DarkClan cats were touched by his warmth. Seven DarkClan cats suddenly popped into existence in the trees where the shadows had once been.

A weakness suddenly spread through Rowanpaw's body. He blinked open his eyes and found himself back on the forest floor. Pounding footsteps reached his ears. A patrol of ThunderClan cats appeared, Darkpaw and Thunderpaw in the front. Rowanpaw saw Clawstar among the five ThunderClan warriors Thunderpaw and Darkpaw had brought.

The seven DarkClan cats dropped down from the treees. Their fur was smoking, as if they'd been lit on fire and doused in water.

"You'll pay for that!" A thick, gray tom lunged at Rowanpaw. He landed heavily on top of Rowanpaw, who flipped over to pound at the tom's stomach with his back paws. The tom's eyes, one gray and one amber, were alight with anger.

"Get them!" Clawstar shouted.

Rowanpaw heard Thunderpaw and Darkpaw give mighty caterwauls. He kicked hard with his back legs, sending the gray tom on him flying into a tree. He sprang up onto his feet in time to see Thunderpaw and Darkpaw on top of a gray and brown DarkClan tom. The two toms sent the tom running into the trees within seconds.

The gray tom stumbled to his feet and came at Rowanpaw again. Rowanpaw slashed out with his paw and grazed the tom's nose. Blood splattered the ground as the gray tom gave a mighty shout of pain. The tom turned and ran away, along with a slender, black she-cat that Granitetail had attacked.

Mistmeadow was shoved to the ground by another gray DarkClan tom. She struggled beneath him, but the tom was relentlessly driving his paws into her throat. Thunderpaw barreled into the gray tom, allowing Mistmeadow to struggle up onto her feet. Rowanpaw watched Thunderpaw catch the tom's tail in his mouth. The tom cried out and swiped at Thunderpaw, but the apprentice refused to let go. When the tom finally got Thunderpaw's teeth out of his tail, he raced away after the other DarkClan cats. Darkpaw sped past, chasing off another she-cat. Clawstar sent the last tom racing away a few moments later.

"You've been too long out of practice," Clawstar spoke to Mistmeadow as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Thornfur asked Mistmeadow.

"Yes," Mistmeadow meowed. "I'll be fine."

"That was excellent fighting, you three," Oakpelt purred to Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw. "I don't think my own sons could have done better."

"Thank you, Oakpelt," Rowanpaw replied. "We've had a lot of practice lately."

"That attack has been long coming," Clawstar said. "That was the first time they've shown themselves since they attacked our camps on the night of the Gathering."

"Why now?" Granitetail wondered. "It couldn't have taken them this long to regroup, could it?"

"We know they are a large Clan," Clawstar said. "But I think even a Clan as large as they are would have to regroup after attacking and losing to four other Clans."

"At least they didn't win against any of our Clans," Oakpelt said. "It's no wonder they attacked our individual Clans all at the same time, instead of attacking those of us at the Gathering. They thought that we'd be less of a threat if they attacked us separately."

"Yes. It makes sense." Clawstar nodded. "We should be heading back to camp." He looked over at Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw. "I believe it's time to add a few more warriors to ThunderClan."

Rowanpaw jumped to his paws in surprise.

"You mean _us_?" Thunderpaw asked.

Darkpaw's eyes widened. "But...can you really name us warriors before Cottonpaw and Silverpaw?"

"Oakpelt said himself that he doesn't think his sons could fight as well as the three of you," Clawstar replied. "I agree with him. Oakpelt's sons have a few more things to learn about the warrior code before they gain their warrior names. We'll have the ceremony at sunhigh." He glanced at the moss they'd collected, which, thankfully, hadn't been messed with during the short battle. "You can finish cleaning out the warriors' den. Consider it your last task as apprentices. Let's go back to camp and let everyone know everything is okay." Clawstar, Oakpelt, Granitetail, Thornfur, and Mistmeadow headed back to camp.

Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw stood and looked at each other for a few moments in complete shock before quickly getting back to bringing the moss to camp so they could it put it into the warriors' den...the very warriors' den they'd be sleeping in soon!

* * *

Rowanpaw stood beside Thunderpaw and Darkpaw at sunhigh. Clawstar was standing on the Highledge and had just called a meeting. The ThunderClan warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits were gathering around the Highledge. Rowanpaw spotted Quickpelt and Sprucebark sitting next to his each. Their tails were curled around each other. Ashfang stopped and whispered something to them. Sprucebark and Quickpelt glanced at each other before their eyes lit up with happiness. Ashfang nodded to them before padding over to sit close to Rowanpaw and his friends.

"Today, three of our apprentices warned our camp of another DarkClan attack. During the battle, all three of them fought like true warriors. I've decided they have learned all they can from their mentors. It is time to appoint them as real warriors." Clawstar climbed down from the Highledge and sat in front of Rowanpaw, Thunderpaw, and Darkpaw.

"I, Clawstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Darkpaw said. He lifted his chin higher.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day onward, you will be known as Darkeye. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Clawstar touched his nose to Darkeye's head. The new warrior licked Clawstar's shoulder before turning around.

"Darkeye! Darkeye!" The ThunderClan cats shouted.

Darkeye padded over to Cloverpelt, who touched noses with him and curled her tail around his.

"Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Thunderpaw replied. His yellow eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Thunderstripe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Clawstar touched Thunderstripe's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder.

"Thunderstripe! Thunderstripe!"

Thunderstripe went over to sit beside his brother, Darkeye.

Rowanpaw felt his paws tingle as Clawstar turned to look at him.

"Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A gust of wind blasted through the camp, rattling the trees above them so that they creaked and moaned.

"I do," Rowanpaw said loudly. He curled his tail around his paws.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forth, you will be known as Rowanwind. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Clawstar's touched his muzzle to Rowanwind's forehead. Rowanwind bent down and licked Clawstar's shoulder.

"Rowanwind! Rowanwind!"

He heard Ashfang's voice calling the loudest. Rowanwind thought back to the day he'd found out Ashfang was his mentor. Back then, he'd wanted to have a tom as his mentor because he'd thought they were stronger and could fight better. Now, he knew much better. Ashfang was strong, in body and mind, and she was loyal, loving, and kind. He couldn't have asked for a better mentor to bring him to this day.

"Congratulations," a voice whispered in his ear.

He turned to see Tigerstar sitting behind Clawstar. Clawstar's light green eyes were lit up with happiness, while Tigerstar's amber eyes were dark with something other than happiness. Was that greed in his ancestor's eyes?

"You've made us very proud," another voice meowed. Hawkfrost appeared on Clawstar's other side. His blue eyes were dark with the same greed that he saw in Tigerstar's eyes.

"You've proved to be a great asset to your Clan," Tigerstar continued. "Together, we can make sure you reach the highest ranking level of ThunderClan. We'll talk more tonight."

The two broad-shouldered toms disappeared. That familiar tingling came back into Rowanwind's paws. He suddenly realized that something was very wrong with the fact that he'd been meeting Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his dreams.

What in StarClan had he been _thinking_?

* * *

"Welcome. It's been a while," Tigerstar meowed as Rowanwind padded toward him. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were sitting on a boulder, looking down at Rowanwind with the same greed in their eyes that he'd seen earlier, just after his warrior ceremony.

"Yes," Hawkfrost added. "Are you ready for a more advanced training session? Now that you are finally a warrior, we think you can handle harder training with us. The more you work with us, the better you'll be when you have to face Sly."

Rowanwind sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Rowanwind?"

"He means exactly what you think he means."

Rowanwind turned to watch Firestar walk forward out of nothing. His fiery orange pelt glittered like Silverpelt, and his eyes were pools of cool, green serenity.

"You!" Tigerstar snarled. His long claws slid out. "I should have known this couldn't last. We were so close this time!"

Hawkfrost's pelt bristled and his claws slid out. "I knew there was something different about Rowanwind when we left him after his ceremony!"

Rowanwind stood up. "Let's go, Firestar. I have no desire to be here any longer."

Firestar nodded. "A true warrior's choice, Rowanwind."

Together, Firestar and Rowanwind walked away from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Rowanwind ignored the yowls of hatred coming from his two ancestors. He would no longer walk in the world where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost lived for the rest of eternity. As far as he knew, he no longer needed their corruptive help. He was a ThunderClan warrior, through and through. Nothing was going to change that. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the made up characters for this story. Please don't steal my characters!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Rowanwind dropped his catch of prey onto the fresh-kill_ _pile along with Thunderstripe. He looked_ around the camp at all of his Clanmates. It had been a half-moon since his warrior ceremony, and the Clan was peaceful because DarkClan hadn't attacked again. Clawstar, Ashfang, and Reedclaw were chatting by the tunnel entrance. Dapplefoot and Granitetail were watching Springkit and Summerkit as the two she-kits walked around the outside of the nursery with Softcreek. Icefur, Rainfur, and Meadowlark were heading out for a patrol. Darkeye and Cloverpelt were sharing tongues by the warriors' den. Nimblepaw, Sootpaw, and Webpaw rushed out of the apprentices' den with wads of dirty moss in their mouths.

"Uh-oh," Thunderstripe murmured.

Rowanwind turned to see what was bothering Thunderstripe. Cottonpaw was walking toward them from where he'd been lying near the elders' den. Thunderstripe was upset because, ever since Rowanwind, Thunderstripe, and Darkpaw had been appointed warriors, Cottonpaw and Silverpaw had stopped talking to them. Rowanwind had tried many times to get the two apprentices to speak to him, but it was no use. Even when they were set to do hunting or border patrols together, neither Cottonpaw nor Silverpaw would say a word the entire time.

Cottonpaw grabbed a vole.

"Hello," Thunderstripe meowed.

Without saying anything or even looking at them, Cottonpaw walked away.

Thunderstripe hung his head in dismay. "It's no use. They hate us!"

Rowanwind touched Thunderstripe's shoulder with his tail-tip. "Leave them alone, Thunderstripe. They'll be warriors soon, too, and then they'll talk to us again."

"How long will it take?" Thunderstripe sighed. "It'll be forever before they speak to us again. Why did Clawstar have to give us our warrior names first?"

"I've already answered that question a hundred times," Rowanwind said. "Cheer up. I know! Let's go for a walk toward the lake. Or we can go try and catch fish in the river. I haven't caught one since I was an apprentice!"

Thunderstripe's ears twitched. "Fishing?" He laughed. "That's ridiculous, Rowanwind!"

Rowanwind prodded Thunderstripe's shoulder. "I can show you how I do it. You never know, it might come in handy someday."

The black and pepper-striped tom sighed. "Okay, but only because we have nothing to do right now. We shouldn't be out too long. Just because DarkClan hasn't attacked in half a moon doesn't mean they've left for good."

"I know. We'll only be gone for a little while," Rowanwind agreed.

So, the two of them padded out of ThunderClan's camp and headed for the river between their territory and ShadowClan's to do a little fishing.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Clawstar's meowed. His light green eyes blazed in the light of the full moon as he looked at the cats he'd chosen to attend the Gathering tonight. "We don't know if we're heading into a battle tonight or not, but it is best to be ready for anything. DarkClan stopped attacking us because they most likely want us to think that they have left. This is not the case! We have seen what DarkClan is capable of. A single defeat will not stop them from continuing their conquest to take our territories. It's time for us to go."

Rowanwind ran through the forest between Thunderstripe and Blackcloud. Ahead of them ran Clawstar with Ashfang by his side. Further back and off to the side, Frostflower and Maggotpaw ran together. The other warriors were all around Rowanwind and Thunderstripe. No apprentices had been asked to come tonight, but no one except Clawstar and Ashfang knew for what reasons.

It seemed to take only moments for the ThunderClan cats to skirt around the lake, cross the log, and slip into the clearing in the middle of the island. The cats from RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan were already there.

"Look!" Thunderstripe whispered, gesturing at a group of cats who were whispering to each other. "It's Brushpaw, Rustpaw, and Acornpaw!"

"Let's go say hello really quickly," Rowanwind whispered back.

The two of them promptly walked over to the three toms.

"...and turned into a cat! Has that happened to your Clan?" Brushpaw was whispering to Rustpaw and Acornpaw.

"Not badgers, no. We've had crows attack us. Badgers sound much worse, though," Acornpaw replied.

"Hello!" Rowanwind called.

The three toms turned to look at them.

"Rowanpaw! Thunderpaw!" Rustpaw's rust-colored eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I'm surprised ThunderClan brought two apprentices! It's well known that we think DarkClan are going to attack us tonight!"

Rowanwind twitched his whiskers. "Who are you calling apprentices, Rustpaw? We're Rowanwind and Thunderstripe now! Besides, aren't the three of you apprentices?"

"No. We've been made warriors, too!" Rustpaw said. "I'm Rustclaw now. My brother is Acornleaf."

"And I'm Brushgrove," Brushpaw added.

"Congratulations!" Rowanwind purred.

"That's wonderful for you," Thunderstripe agreed.

Brushgrove looked around. "Where are Cottonpaw and Silverpaw? I don't know what their warriors names are..."

"Cottonpaw and Silverpaw are still apprentices," Rowanwind admitted. "Clawstar said he thought they could benefit from learning more about the warrior code."

The eyes of the three toms widened.

"Great StarClan! That's the first I've ever heard of younger apprentices being named warriors before older apprentices!" Acornleaf mewed.

A loud yowl rang through the clearing. The whispering stopped as all of the Clan cats' attention was riverted to the leaders in the tree.

"Featherstar will speak first," Clawstar said loudly.

Featherstar's amber eyes glowed in the moonlight. "Prey is swimming well in RiverClan. Our Clan is doing very well. We have two new warriors in our Clan! Brushpaw and Daisypaw are now Brushgrove and Daisyclaw! Brushgrove is here tonight, but Daisyclaw could not make it."

"Brushgrove! Daisyclaw!" The RiverClan cats shouted happily.

Rowanwind glanced at Brushgrove, who licked his chest fur in modesty.

"Well, what a surprise!"

Silence fell in the clearing as the Clan cats twisted their heads in every direction, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

Two orange pinpricks of light appeared in the tree above the four forest Clan leaders. The eyes became attached to a dark shape. Rowanwind's paws tingled, and he knew that the figure was Sly.

The DarkClan tom jumped down a few more branches until he was standing directly above the four forest Clan leaders. He began to speak.

"You think one defeat will stop us? Guess again, light demons! Nothing will stop DarkClan from conquering your territories! You will be our slaves, or your defiance against us will be the last thing you ever did! Bow down before us, or prepare to lose the greatest battle you will ever fight!"

More eyes blinked into existence around the Clan cats, like stars in a darkening sky. Rowanwind narrowed his eyes and looked around. There were over forty Clan cats at the Gathering tonight, and he counted at least twenty or more pairs of eyes in the shadows.

"What say you?" Sly's voice hissed.

"You're mouse-brained if you think we'll ever bow down to you!" Crimsonstar sneered.

"We'll never bow down to you!" Clawstar roared.

"Never!" Angelstar and Featherstar echoed at the same time.

"Then suffer the consequence!" Sly's tail slashed through the night air.

The eyes surrounding the Clan cats attached themselves to black and gray bodies that flung themselves into the crowd of cats. Within seconds, the clearing was filled with the caterwauls of fighting cats. Rowanwind looked up at the full moon. There were no signs of clouds covering the disk, so StarClan must accept the fighting. Why wouldn't they? The Clans were fighting for their freedom and their territories!

Rowanwind heard a strange noise and turned to see a dark gray she-cat stalking toward him. Around her neck was a bright red color, from which dangled a circular tag. That wasn't a DarkClan cat! That was a _kittypet_!

"Kittypet!" Rowanwind sneered.

The gray she-cat snarled back at him, her lips pulled back from yellow teeth. "I am no longer a pet! I am the terror in the night! I am the darkness which no light can penetrate! _I am DarkClan_!"

The she-cat flung herself at Rowanwind. He rolled onto his back and kicked her away with his hind paws. She landed with a thump in the grass.

"You fight like a kittypet!" Rowanwind taunted, flipping onto his paws.

The she-cat glared at him with light blue eyes. She slinked toward him, her tags jangling loudly.

"No DarkClan cat wears a collar, either!" Rowanwind hissed.

She gave a cry of outrage and flung herself at him again. Rowanwind easily darted out of the way and dragged his claws along her side.

"Yowch!" The she-cat turned and spat at him. "Stupid light demon!" She clawed at him, but Rowanwind dodged out of the way. "Stand still!"

"That would defeat the purpose of defeating you!" Rowanwind reared up onto his hind legs and slashed at the she-cat's face with both paws.

The she-cat scrabbled away and took off out of the clearing and away from the battle. Rowanwind lashed his tail in triumph.

"Rowanwind, look out!" Brushgrove shouted.

He turned to see Brushgrove dragging himself across the grass.

"Behind you!" Brushgrove's dark amber eyes were wide with fright.

Rowanwind turned again to see a large black tom with dark orange eyes charging toward him. Before he could brace himself, the tom was on top of him. The air rushed out of Rowanwind's lungs, leaving him lightheaded. All he could see were orange eyes. For a moment, Rowanwind thought that the tom on him was Sly, but he remembered the DarkClan leader being much smaller.

"Die, light demon! Take your last breath! You'll be pleased I killed you when you see what we're going to do to your pitiful forest!"

The tom's breath was hot on Rowanwind's face. He struggled, but the tom held him down. Everything was burning...he couldn't breath...the world was growing darker...darker...the pressure on him was suddenly gone. Rowanwind took in a giant gulp of air just before the world turned completely dark...

* * *

"Rowanwind."

He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of Ashfang. Her light green eyes were sparkling like water reflecting the stars.

"You did well tonight," Ashfang meowed.

"But I..." Rowanwind started to say.

"Shh." Ashfang touched his cheek with her tail-tip. "Everything will be okay, Rowanwind. Everything will be okay. You need to trust in yourself and those who are willing to help you."

"Ashfang, why are you...?" Rowanwind struggled to stand.

"Stay still. Rest. You will need all the energy you can muster when the sun rises," Ashfang whispered. "I know you were disappointed to have me as a mentor. I saw it in your eyes the day you were made my apprentice by Goldenstar."

"Not anymore, Ashfang!" Rowanwind whispered. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor! Especially through everything that I've gone through..."

"And I couldn't have had a better apprentice," Ashfang said. Her fur began to shimmer and glow. She touched his cheek with her tail-top once more before turning and walking away. Rowanwind looked up at the stars, which were glowing as bright as Ashfang's pelt. Understanding dawned in Rowanwind's mind.

"No! Ashfang!" Rowanwind scrambled to his paws. "Don't leave me!"

Ashfang began to climb an invisible path into the sky. She paused and looked back at him, her light green eyes dripping shimmering tears.

"_One green, one blue, he will come to you, shift from foe to ally_." Ashfang's voice filled his head. "Good-bye, Rowanwind. Good luck. I'll be watching over you."

"No!" Rowanwind screamed, trying to run after her.

"Rowanwind! Rowanwind, wake up!"

His eyes flared open. Watery sunlight singed his eyes, but he didn't care. Rowanwind scrambled to his paws. Thunderstripe stood next to him, his yellow eyes wide with emotion.

"Ashfang!" Rowanwind shouted. "Where is Ashfang?"

Without asking anything, Thunderstripe gestured toward the tree where the leaders stood and addressed the Clans at Gatherings. Rowanwind rushed off, shouting his mentor's name over and over again.

"Rowanwind!" Clawstar jumped in front of him, causing Rowanwind to slide to a stop. "Quiet yourself, Rowanwind. There are many injured who need to rest."

"Ashfang!" Rowanwind hissed. "Where is she?"

Clawstar closed his eyes for a moment before gesturing with his tail at a spot where Blackcloud, Reedclaw, Thornfur, Meadowlark, and Wetpelt were all sitting.

Rowanwind, exhaustion suddenly coursing through his limbs, slowly padded over to his Clanmates. In the middle of the group lay Ashfang's lifeless body. Blood soaked the fur all around her neck. Patches of fur were missing from her sides. The tip of her tail had been knawed away, leaving behind a bloody mess of bone and tissue. Every part of her was covered in blood or scratches, except her face.

"No," Rowanwind whispered. His paws went out from under him and he fell beside his mentor. "No. Not Ashfang. Why did it have to be Ashfang?"

With tears stinging his eyes, Rowanwind buried his nose in Ashfang's bloody fur and blocked the rest of the world from his mind until he drifted into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** :sobs: I know! I know! I killed off Ashfang! She was such an awesome cat to write with. Flame me all you want, but ya'll will see there are reasons for Ashfang joining beloved StarClan! Later.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Notes: **There are a couple flashbacks in this chapter. So as not to confuse anyone, each different blurb of a flashback is separated by ... (three periods, if you want to get technical). Just wanted to make sure nobody got confused!

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I know! I don't own Warriors! But I own the characters that were created for this fanfiction! Please don't steal my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"Rowanwind. You need to wake up now."_

He opened his eyes and blinked up at Thunderstripe. There was a crusty slash across his best friend's nose. Memories of the past night slowly trickled through Rowanwind's mind. He sighed as he remembered burying his nose in Ashfang's cold, bloody pelt.

"Are you feeling okay?" Thunderstripe asked.

Rowanwind got to his feet stiffly. His entire body ached from the battle. He stretched and curled his tail over his back. "I'll be okay."

"The other Clan cats who stayed the night left to go home already," Thunderstripe meowed. "Clawstar wanted me to ask you to help him and Meadowlark carry Ashfang home."

Rowanwind looked around. Nearby, Clawstar and Meadowlark were sitting beside Ashfang's unmoving body. The other ThunderClan cats were milling around. The rest of the clearing was completely empty except for puddles of blood.

"It'll be hard getting her over the log bridge," Rowanwind mewed quietly.

Thunderstripe glanced over at Clawstar and Meadowlark. "If you need help, I'm sure one of you will ask for it. We all want to see her body safely home."

Rowanwind padded over to Clawstar and Thunderstripe's old mentor. Clawstar looked solemnly at Rowanwind as he approached.

"Ready?" Clawstar asked.

Rowanwind nodded.

Clawstar, Rowanwind, and Meadowlark each grabbed a part of Ashfang's body gently between their teeth. The three of them began to drag her toward the log bridge that led off the island. As they went, Rowanwind's mind filled with memories of Ashfang...

"_Ashfang, you will be mentoring Rowanpaw. Guide him well on his path to becoming a warrior," Goldenstar's voice said._

_Ashfang walked up to Rowanpaw, her light green eyes warm and her black-striped, silver fur groomed nicely._

_..._

"_Would you like to see a fish?" Ashfang's voice wondered._

"_Sure!" Rowanwind heard himself reply._

"_Look in the stream, but don't let your shadow touch the water. The fish swim away if they see your shadow."_

_He heard a splash and Ashfang's voice laugh, "That was amazing, Rowanpaw!"_

_..._

"_Goldenstar, I would very much like to know why you're so interested in Rowanpaw and his training. You said you would tell me," Ashfang's voice said._

_He heard Goldenstar's sigh. "That is between me and Frostflower."_

_Ashfang's hiss erupted in Rowanwind's ears. "Th__ere's a prophecy involved, isn't there? That's why you're being so secretive!"_

"_You're very clever, Ashfang," Goldenstar's voice said. "But it is none of your concern."_

"_It is my concern if it has something to do with my apprentice and my Clan!" Ashfang's voice was thick with barely suppressed anger. "I remember you mentioning Cedarpaw last time we spoke. Are you trying to figure out if this secret prophecy names Cedarpaw or Rowanpaw?" _

_..._

"_Ashfang! I wasn't expecting you so soon," Goldenstar's voice mewed._

"_I'm done spying on Rowanpaw for you." There was an icy anger in Ashfang's voice._

"_Has something else happened?"_

"_Yes, but why should I tell you?" Ashfang's voice sneered. "Rowanpaw's life is up to him. If he is the one in the prophecy, then it is between him and StarClan. If he isn't, then he should be allowed to choose what he does with his life!"_

"_You're walking on dangerous ground here, Ashfang," Goldenstar's voice rumbled. "I am leader of ThunderClan. If you don't do as I ask, then I'll be forced to exile you."_

"_You know this Clan needs me. They'd turn on you if you exiled me," Ashfang's voice said._

_Goldenstar's voice growled. "Tell me what happened, Ashfang!"_

"_He caught a squirrel," Ashfang's voice said, nonchalantly._

_..._

"_That was probably just a lucky coincidence. He was only trying to save his friend," Ashfang's voice said._

"_Yes, but how many apprentices are strong enough to lift their friend from danger?" Goldenstar's voice meowed. "Rowanpaw may _do_ strange things, but that doesn't mean he's special enough to be the one. Frostflower and I will speak with Cedarpaw tomorrow morning. I know for certain the one in the prophecy will have dreams granted to them by StarClan."_

_Ashfang's voice hissed. "Rowanpaw is special. Every cat in every Clan is special, in his or her own way. You can't decide if the one in the prophecy is Rowanpaw or Cedarpaw. Only StarClan has that privilege!"_

...

"_Wake up!" He heard Ashfang's voice yell._

"_Five more minutes, mom..." Gingerpaw's voice mumbled._

"_Wake up! If you don't wake up now, we'll push you into the lake!" Ashfang's voice shouted._

_..._

_He pictured Ashfang, Oakpelt, Icefur, and Quickpelt lying a circle with their tails and noses touching. He remembered the shock, dismay, and anger he felt coursing through him._

_..._

"_Rowanpaw, what happened?" Ashfang's voice asked._

_He pictured her walking toward him, having woken from a sleep-trance put on her by DarkClan. Rowanwind remembered how his heart had soured with happiness to see his mentor up and walking again._

_..._

_"Now I know what Stripedpelt meant when she said that everything was going to get much harder. I couldn't imagine at the time that this is what she meant," Frostflower's voice said._

_"It's going to be okay, Frostflower. As long as we have faith in StarClan's abilities, and our own, we can defeat DarkClan. We cannot forget that," Ashfang's voice meowed reassuringly. _

_..._

_"I have doubts about them choosing me. Sometimes I don't think I can do what they're asking of me," Rowanwind heard himself say._

_Ashfang's purr filled his mind. "That is why faith and determination are good things to have. Have faith in StarClan and determination that you can fulfill what they are asking of you, and you can do whatever you wish. StarClan chose you because they knew you have the faith and determination they are looking for."_

_..._

_"I know you were disappointed to have me as a mentor. I saw it in your eyes the day you were made my apprentice by Goldenstar," Ashfang's voice whispered in his head. Her voice was much fainter now._

_"Not anymore, Ashfang!" Rowanwind shouted. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor! Especially through everything that I've gone through..."_

_"And I couldn't have had a better apprentice," Ashfang's voice breathed._

_"No! Ashfang!" Rowanwind screamed. "Don't leave me! Not again..."_

_"__Good-bye, Rowanwind. Good luck. I'll be watching over you..."_

Rowanwind's eyes were stinging by the time they reached the log bridge. He blinked away his tears quickly as he and Clawstar climbed up onto the log. Meadowlark and Wetpelt helped pass Ashfang's body up to Clawstar and Rowanwind.

The two toms carefully pulled Ashfang's body between the smooth branches that jutted up from the log. Meadowlark followed close behind to make sure that Ashfang's fur didn't get snagged on anything. The other ThunderClan cats followed behind them.

Rowanwind was panting heavily when they reached the other end of the log. Together, they lowered Ashfang's body slowly to the ground before all of the ThunderClan cats leaped down from the log.

Clawstar turned to Rowanwind. "You looked tired. Why not let someone else help the rest of the way?"

"No," Rowanwind replied urgently. "I can do this, Clawstar."

Clawstar paused for a moment before nodding. "Your bond with my daughter was very strong. Goldenstar chose your mentor well, Rowanwind."

The two of them, along with Meadowlark, grabbed Ashfang by the fur again and started off around the lake. They stayed as close as possible to the lakeshore without dragging Ashfang through the mud. They were halfway to ThunderClan territory when they came upon a few WindClan cats sitting near the lakeshore.

"We're sorry for your loss," Robinclaw meowed when Clawstar beckoned his weary warriors to stop. "Angelstar sends her regards."

"Thank you," Clawstar meowed.

Rustclaw waved his tail at Rowanwind as the elderly warriors talked to one another. The young warrior padded over and glanced at Ashfang for a brief moment.

"Acornleaf suffered a few major injuries," Rustclaw mewed. "Dovewing and Roseheart were able to patch him up, thank StarClan."

"Is that why Angelstar is not here to give her regards?" Rowanwind asked. He knew that Rustclaw, Acornleaf, and Roseheart were Angelstar's kits.

Rustclaw nodded. "She was by his side all night. Roseheart says it has been hard on Angelstar since our father died of greencough while we were kits."

Rowanwind nodded in understanding. His own brother and sister had died of greencough, after all.

"I know Ashfang was your mentor," Rustclaw said. "I couldn't imagine losing my mentor, Graytail, in such a way. You're a lucky cat. I always heard stories about how Ashfang was so nice, even while she was still loyal to ThunderClan."

"Ready to continue, Rowanwind?" Clawstar interrupted.

"Yes," Rowanwind said. He gave a nod of farewell to Rustclaw.

"Bye," Rustclaw whispered as Rowanwind and the other ThunderClan cats continued on their way home.

* * *

ThunderClan's camp was silent as Rowanwind and the others padded in through the tunnel entrance. Rowanwind looked around the camp when he, Clawstar, and Meadowlark stopped. Webpaw, Nimblepaw, and Sootpaw were seated outside the apprentices' den with drooping tails and bent ears. Lightdew and Snowcloud were whispering to their kits as they all lay right outside the nursery. Granitetail sat up from his spot near the warriors' den with Icefur, Rainfur, and Oakpelt.

"Rowanwind!" Quickpelt ran over from the elders' den, where she'd been lying with all of the elders except Sprucebark. Her blue eyes were shining with sorrow. "Sprucebark is in the elders' den. His joints are acting up. Is there any time for you to go and see him for a few moments?"

Rowanwind glanced at Ashfang and then at Clawstar.

"Let's get Ashfang beneath the Highledge, and then you may go and see Sprucebark," Clawstar said.

Rowanwind helped Clawstar and Meadowlark settle Ashfang beneath the Highledge before he quickly padded into the elders' den to see his father.

"So, you're safe," Sprucebark said when he saw Rowanwind.

Rowanwind nodded. "It was a long, difficult night. Those stupid DarkClan cats killed..."

"I heard. She was the perfect mentor for you," Sprucebark said. "A prophecy cat couldn't ask for a better mentor."

Rowanwind's eyes widened. "How do you...?"

"Stripedkit and Tumblekit visited me last night," Sprucebark said. "I'm going to be joining them soon."

Rowanwind sat down and hung his head. "You're leaving me, too?"

Sprucebark laughed. "You mother needs a cat her own age to be with. I'm thinking Thornfur will be a good pick." Sprucebark groaned as he sat up. "Besides, I won't really be leaving you. I'll help guide you, just as our ancestors have been doing since the day you were born."

Rowanwind shook his head. "But you won't be _here_ with me."

"I've been an elder for most of your life. Whenever have I really been _here_ with you?" Sprucebark chuckled before his face grew serious. "Don't tell your mother. She'll only begin to grieve sooner. I don't want that for her."

Rowanwind nodded, but he guessed his mother already had an idea that Sprucebark wasn't going to be in this world much longer.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Clawstar's voice called.

"Well, we'd better go see what he wants," Sprucebark said, moaning as he stood.

"Let me help you," Rowanwind said.

With Sprucebark leaning on Rowanwind, the father and son walked out to join their Clanmates for a Clan meeting.

* * *

Rowanwind took a seat beside Thunderstripe. He noticed Blackcloud and Reedclaw padding over from Frostflower's den. Both toms sported nothing more serious than a few scratches. Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt, with Darkeye by her side, were whispering to one another. Meadowlark sat down beside Quickpelt, Wetpelt, and Twigleaf. The other warriors crowded around, all of them looking somber. Frostflower and Maggotpaw padded out to sit in front of Frostflower's den.

Clawstar gazed down at his Clan with sorrow in his light green eyes, the color he'd passed on to Ashfang. "I cannot begin to say how much we will all miss Ashfang. She was always kind and courteous to every cat she met, no matter where they came from. Yet, somehow, she still remained dutifully loyal to ThunderClan.

"She and Thornfur gave us gentle and kind Mistmeadow. Ashfang taught Rowanwind all the skills he has used to be the brave and loyal ThunderClan cat that he is today. I have always been proud of my daughters for everything that they have done for this Clan, and Ashfang was certainly a cat to be proud of. I knew when I chose her as my deputy that she would rise to the duty. We all saw how flawlessly she did.

"It is with a heavy heart that I have to say we must move on. Ashfang would want us to keep our paws moving forward, rather than continually moarning her death. We will miss her greatly, and the forest will never be the same without her. But we all know that she looks down on us now from her new rank in StarClan, where she will remain from this day forward."

Clawstar and all of the ThunderClan cats, including the kits, bowed their heads in a moment of silence and reverence for their departed deputy.

"And now," Clawstar said, raising his head, "I must appoint a new ThunderClan deputy." His green eyes looked upward at the cloudless, blue sky. "I say these words before the body of Ashfang, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice! The new deputy of ThunderClan will be..."

Before Clawstar could finish speaking, there was a tremendous crackling noise from above the gathered cats. With yowls of terror, all the cats looked up to see a tree catch on fire. The flames leaped high into the air, sending sparks flying in every direction. Yet, just as quickly as it had started, the fire went out. A gust of wind sent a cloud of ash flying from the tree. The wind died, and the cloud of ash settled itself on Rowanwind, turning his flame-colored pelt an ash gray.

Frostflower and Maggotpaw rushed over from the medicine cat's den.

"It's a sign from Ashfang! It's a sign from StarClan! They want Rowanwind to be deputy of ThunderClan!" Frostflower yowled.

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **See, what did I tell you? I had my reasons for sending Ashfang to StarClan! It's after ten at night, and my mom just reminded me that I'm sick and I need to go to bed. I'm getting tired anyway. Goodnight!


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Notes: The allegiances page has been updated! I realized I hadn't updated it in a while! Check it out and see what's changed! There have been quite a few new warriors added in all the Clans!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. I do own the characters that were created for this story. Please don't steal my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Rowanwind stared out at the lake, watching the reflections of the stars quiver_ as wind sent waves rippling across the water's surface. It was the night after he'd been chosen as ThunderClan's new deputy. After the deputy ceremony, Clawstar had allowed the cats to say their last farewells to Ashfang. Tenderclaw, Quickleaf, and Barrenoak had buried Ashfang once everyone had finished their good-byes. And now, all Rowanwind felt was confusion.

"I don't understand. I don't even have an apprentice! Why would you have us go against the warrior code?" Rowanwind whispered.

"Sometimes rules are made to be broken," a voice answered.

He turned to see Firestar and Ashfang walking toward him. Both of their pelts shimmered like the sky above them.

"I still don't understand, Firestar," Rowanwind said. "I can't be special enough to have the rules bent around me."

"You underestimate yourself, Rowanwind," Firestar replied. "Being deputy is difficult. We wouldn't have sent the sign if we didn't think you were capable."

"And you are," Ashfang added. "We've seen what is to come and having you as the deputy assures us that ThunderClan will get through it."

"And don't worry about not having an apprentice. That will be taken care of," Firestar said. His green eyes glinted.

Rowanwind watched his mentor walk away into the sky beside his distant ancestor. He was still confused, but the words of Ashfang and Firestar had assured him some. All he needed to do was believe in himself. How hard could that be?

* * *

A quarter of a moon later, Rowanwind woke to the sounds of angry cats. He recognized Icefur's voice and was surprised to hear Clawstar answering in the same angry tones. Rowanwind pushed his way through the brambles of the warriors' den entrance to go and find out what was going on.

In the middle of the camp, Clawstar and Icefur were facing each other. Both looked twice as big as usual because their entire pelts were bristled. Icefur's lips were pulled back in a snarl, and Clawstar's green eyes were flashing dangerously. Both toms lashed their tails back and forth as they glared at one another.

Rowanwind glanced around to see the dawn patrol standing nearby. Wetpelt, Reedclaw, and Blackcloud were all looking at Clawstar and Icefur with worry in their eyes. Granitetail was staring at Icefur with confusion.

"That's it!" Icefur sneered, his yellow eyes landing on Rowanwind's face. "If you won't pick a deputy who hasn't had an apprentice before, I can't stay here. I can't be part of a Clan who doesn't follow the warrior code! I'm leaving!"

The blue-gray tom turned and raced out of the camp. Granitetail gave a shout and raced after him. Rowanwind guessed that Granitetail had more loyalty toward Icefur than ThunderClan as a whole. He heard a faint, sorrowful mew and turned to see Rainfur staring after her mate. Rowanwind hadn't noticed her before because she was sitting next to the fresh-kill pile with Sootpaw.

Clawstar gave a sigh and hung his head. "I was afraid something like this was going to happen. Today was just a day too late to apprentice Palekit and Purekit."

"What do you mean?" Rowanwind padded over to his leader.

"I chose today to have Lightdew's kits become apprentices. One of them will be your apprentice," Clawstar whispered. "I had feelings that Icefur would react like this. Now..."

The brambles of the camp entrance shook and Granitetail appeared. His ears were bent back and his tail dragged across the ground as he walked over to Clawstar and Rowanwind.

"You've returned," Clawstar meowed.

"I'm loyal to ThunderClan. Did you doubt that?" Granitetail shook his head. "It's no matter. Icefur has gone."

"But where?" Rainfur yowled, racing over with Sootpaw at her side. "Where could my mate have possibly chosen to go?"

Granitetail's light yellow eyes filled with sorrow. "I asked him that when I caught up to him."

"What did he say?" Clawstar whispered.

Granitetail hung his head. "He said he was going to go and join DarkClan."

"No!" Rainfur screamed. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground. "No! Icefur! Come back! Icefur!"

"Fetch Frostflower, Wetpelt," Clawstar said.

"No need. I'm already here," Frostflower's voice said. The medicine cat padded over. "I sent Maggotpaw to fetch Oakpelt. The presence of her brother may help soothe Rainfur a little."

Rowanwind felt his heart tremble as Rainfur sobbed. He noticed Sootpaw with his tail drooping and his ears flat against his head. He felt a pang of sorrow for Sootpaw and his half sister. This was much worse than losing someone through death. Icefur hadn't only betrayed his Clan, he had betrayed his family.

Maggotpaw ran over. "Oakpelt isn't in the warriors' den."

Clawstar's ears pricked. "Where could he be? Lately, he's been absent often in the morning."

"Maybe he couldn't sleep," Maggotpaw suggested.

Frostflower sighed. "Rowanwind, you're Rainfur's half brother. Please help me get her to my den. Maggotpaw, hurry ahead and go pick out some thyme and poppyseeds for Rainfur."

"Yes, Frostflower!" Maggotpaw scurried away to go do as her mentor had told her.

Rowanwind and Frostflower helped Rainfur to Frostflower's den. Once the sobbing she-cat had been settled into a nest of moss, Rowanwind headed back out to where Clawstar was sitting. He spotted Wetpelt leading Sootpaw to the apprentices' den, her tail draped comfortingly over the young apprentice's shoulder. Clawstar looked up from his paws at Rowanwind's approach.

"I cannot believe Icefur betrayed us," Clawstar whispered. "He not only let me down, he let his family down as well. How could he have been so selfish?"

Rowanwind sat down beside Clawstar. "It couldn't have been an easy decision. He was always disagreeing with everything ThunderClan did. My being appointed deputy when I don't have an apprentice, or much warrior experience, must have really upset him."

"I'm going to change the fact that you don't have an apprentice," Clawstar said. "I'll have Purekit's and Palekit's apprentice ceremony tonight. Do you think Thunderstripe is ready for an apprentice?"

Rowanwind looked toward the warriors' den, where Thunderstripe was just coming out from. His friend stretched and yawned before looking around camp.

"I think he's ready," Rowanwind said. "It'll be a great experience for both of us."

"Wonderful. I'll go tell Lightdew and the kits, then," Clawstar said.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to be mentors," Thunderstripe meowed as he uncovered some prey he'd buried earlier on their hunting patrol. "We're barely warriors!"

Rowanwind flicked his friend's ear with his tail-tip. "We'll do fine. It wasn't so long ago that we were apprentices ourselves."

Thunderstripe paused and turned wide eyes on Rowanwind. "What do you think Cottonpaw and Silverpaw will think?"

Rowanwind shook his head. The two apprentices still weren't speaking to Rowanwind, Thunderstripe, or Darkeye. "They can't get any more angry with us than they already are, can they? They're just going to have to deal with it."

Thunderstripe sighed. "I really wish they weren't so mad at us!"

"Come on. We need to get this fresh-kill back to camp before it becomes crowfood," Rowanwind meowed. "We're warriors now, Thunderstripe. We don't have time to wish a couple of apprentices liked us better."

"But they're our friends!" Thunderstripe pointed out.

Rowanwind paused before saying, "I know. But there's nothing we can say or do right now to make them stop being angry with us."

"You're right. Let's get back to camp. It's almost time for the ceremony!"

The two toms grabbed their fresh-kill and headed back to camp.

* * *

"Palekit, please step forward."

The black and white she-cat padded forward. Her sky blue eyes looked up at Clawstar's face as he peered down at her from the Highledge.

"From this day on, you will be called Palepaw," Clawstar meowed.

Palepaw's eyes glowed.

"Thunderstripe, you are young, but I know you are ready to take on the responsibility of teaching Palepaw everything she needs to know about being a good warrior," Clawstar said.

Thunderstripe walked forward. His yellow eyes were shining with as much excitement that showed on Palepaw's face. The two of them touched noses before taking a seat beside Webpaw and Oakpelt, who had finally showed up again.

"Purekit, please come forward."

The white and black tom eagerly ran forward and plunked down to stare up at his leader with light green eyes. As Clawstar began to talk, Purekit's ears pricked up. Rowanwind watched the kit knead the ground with his paws.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Purepaw," Clawstar said. His tail curled up over his back. "Rowanwind, you are young as well, but I know that you are fully ready to take on the role of mentor to Purepaw. Teach him all of the things he will need to know to become the best warrior he can be."

Rowanwind walked forward and touched his nose to Purepaw's little black nose. He led his new apprentice to sit beside Thunderstripe and Palepaw. The two siblings waved their tails at each other, their eyes glowing with pure excitement.

"Congratulations to our new apprentices!" Clawstar said. "As many of you know, Icefur decided earlier today that he could not be part of ThunderClan any longer. His reason was the fact that I chose Rowanwind as deputy when he has neither an apprentice or much warrior experience. However, I trust Frostflower's interpretation of the sign from StarClan. Now, Rowanwind has an apprentice. There should be no more disagreements to him being our deputy. As for Icefur, hopefully he will see reason and will return when he realizes that Rowanwind is now a mentor. That is all."

"Can we go out into the forest right now?" Purepaw looked up at Rowanwind with longing in his light green eyes.

"Aren't you excited!" Rowanwind laughed. He remembered being just as ready to go out and explore the forest on his first day as an apprentice. "How about it, Thunderstripe? Should we take our new apprentices to see the lake?"

"I think they're up to the challenge," Thunderstripe replied.

"The lake!" Palepaw gasped, her pelt bristling. "I can't wait! Are we going right now?"

"Yes," Rowanwind replied. "We'll go right now."

The two siblings gave shouts of excitement and scrambled over to the entrance tunnel. Rowanwind and Thunderstripe quickly padded after their rambunctious apprentices, both of them laughing and remembering the day they'd earned their apprentice names.

* * *

Rowanwind heard leaves rustling. He opened his eyes and blinked in the relative darkness. It looked as if the sun hadn't even risen yet. He squinted at the entrance and saw the leaves were still moving. Had someone really just left the warmth of their nest? Curiosity waking him up, Rowanwind slipped outside and glanced around. A long-furred tail disappeared in the tunnel entrance just as he reached the outside of the warriors' den. It looked as if Oakpelt were up and about again.

His curiosity fully tickled, Rowanwind padded off toward the entrance. He gave a brief nod to Wetpelt, who was lying on a rock watching the camp. She flicked her ear at him in acknowledgement. Rowanwind slipped through the tunnel and came out into the forest on the other end. When he looked around, Oakpelt was nowhere to be seen.

_I'll follow him and see where he's been going lately_, Rowanwind thought to himself. _I hope he isn't doing anything he isn't supposed to be._

Rowanwind opened his mouth and drank in the scents around him. Slowly, as if he were stalking prey, Rowanwind padded through the forest, following Oakpelt's scent trail. The scent was full of exhilaration, as if wherever Oakpelt was going was a place full of exciting things to see. Wherever could his half brother be headed?

He was nearly to the lakeshore when he heard voices. Rowanwind paused and pricked his ears to try and catch the voices better. Within a few moments he recognized one of the voices as Oakpelt's...

"I can't believe you've kept coming, even with the kits in your belly," Oakpelt's voice said, full of warmth. "What does your medicine cat say about you traveling?"

"She wasn't against it until more recently," the second voice mewed. "I suppose I'm nearing my time to give birth."

"How many kits do you think we're having?" Oakpelt wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think two or three," the second voice replied. "How many times have I told you that since I found out?"

"Not enough," Oakpelt answered. "Maplerose, I'm really happy we met. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

"I love you, too, Oakpelt," the second voice said.

Maplerose? Rowanwind's pelt bristled with surprise. That wasn't the name of a ThunderClan she-cat! If Rowanwind was correct, the she-cat was from RiverClan! Anger welled up inside him. This was what Oakpelt had been doing lately! He'd been sneaking off to see a pregnant RiverClan she-cat! And from the sounds of it, the kits were his!

"That's settled then," Oakpelt meowed. "I can't wait to see the kits, Maplerose. I hope they're all as beautiful as you are."

"I hope one looks like you," Maplerose replied.

Unable to take it any longer, Rowanwind swiftly walked forward from where he was hiding. He heard Maplerose gasp. Oakpelt's fur flew as he spun and leapt. Suddenly, Rowanwind found himself pinned to the ground. Without thinking, he turned onto his back and pummeled Oakpelt's belly with his hind paws.

"Rowanwind!" Oakpelt shouted, leaping away.

Rowanwind flipped back onto his paws and glared at Oakpelt. "Explain yourself, Oakpelt! I heard enough of that conversation to know the reason you've been gone so often in the mornings lately."

Oakpelt's ears flew against his skull. "Rowanwind, you don't understand! I love Maplerose. We never meant..."

"What about Snowcloud? Have you stopped loving her?" Rowanwind sneered.

Oakpelt hung his head in shame. "Of course I love Snowcloud. She'll always hold a special place in my heart..."

"But apparently that's not special enough," Rowanwind hissed. He glanced at Maplerose. She was a very pretty ginger cat with black spots and amber eyes. Her belly was large with kits. "I cannot believe you'd betray ThunderClan, Oakpelt!"

"I haven't betrayed ThunderClan," Oakpelt meowed. "Not like Icefur has!"

Rowanwind hissed. "Don't reveal that to her! For all you know, she could be telling her leader anything you've been telling her about ThunderClan!"

"I haven't told her anything about ThunderClan!" Oakpelt lashed his tail.

"It's true. We promised we wouldn't reveal anything crucial about either of our Clans," Maplerose mewed. "Please, Rowanwind. Don't be so harsh on him. We beat ourselves up enough when we see each other."

Rowanwind glared at her.

"Rowanwind, please don't be angry with Maplerose. She was against it from the very beginning," Oakpelt said.

"I don't think you should see her again, Oakpelt," Rowanwind said.

Oakpelt nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"Let's go, before anyone notices we've both been gone for too long," Rowanwind ordered. "As for this affair, you two should consider it officially over."

"But..." Maplerose started.

"No, Maplerose," Oakpelt whispered. "I have to listen to him. I...didn't say anything before, but...he's ThunderClan's deputy now."

Maplerose's amber eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry. I'll go now."

Oakpelt watched with a heaviness in his eyes as Maplerose turned and walked away in the shallows on the edge of the water. Rowanwind had a feeling that the affair between the two of them was not over, no matter what he said.

**End of Chapter Seventeen**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. The series belongs to the three Erins. I own the characters that I made up for this fanfiction. Please don't steal my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_"Attack!"_

Rowanwind's eyes popped open. He struggled to his paws and paw the other warriors trying to push their way through the den entrance. Thunderstripe was beside him, his pelt bristling with tension.

"What's going on?" Rowanwind demanded.

"DarkClan are attacking our camp!" Thunderstripe meowed.

Rowanwind heard a strange tingling noise. He pricked his ears and glanced at the entrance. The noise sounded like the jingling of a kittypet collar. Had DarkClan really brought kittypets into the forest?

He rushed to the entrance of the den and wiggled through to outside. The camp was in chaos. Black cats were everywhere. A few sleek feathered crows were flapping around. Rowanwind thanked StarClan there were no badgers this time.

The kittypet with the collar crossed Rowanwind's path. He raced after the tom and raked his claws over the kittypet's flanks. The tom howled and raced out of the camp. Rowanwind turned and clawed at a tom who had pinned Nimblepaw to the ground. Nimblepaw was able to wiggle free and run away to go help Sootpaw chase another kittypet away.

"Help!

Rowanwind spun to see Purepaw racing across the camp. He had a large tom right behind him. Putting on a burst of speed, Rowanwind went after the tom attacking his new apprentice. He clawed the DarkClan cat's ear until it was bloody and tattered. The tom yowled and slapped a paw across Rowanwind's cheek. Rowanwind hissed and reared up onto his hind legs to slam his front paws onto the tom's shoulders. Crookedfern came running over and slammed into the DarkClan tom with a ferocious yowl.

"Get inside a den!" Rowanwind ordered Purepaw. "You haven't had any battle training yet!"

Pruepaw raced away to the apprentices' den, where Palepaw was peering out anxiously.

"Retreat!" a DarkClan cat shouted.

"No! Stay! Stay!" a she-cat screeched.

Rowanwind turned at the she-cat's voice. He recognized the voice of the she-cat whose mate had slipped from the Highledge to his death. Her orange eyes landed on his face and her lip pulled back in a hiss. As her Clanmates ran and flew away, she advanced on Rowanwind with revenge in her eyes.

"You killed Glare!" she snarled at him. "I'll make you pay...with your own life!"

"Killing me won't bring him back," Rowanwind meowed. "You don't have to get revenge. It was an accident. He slipped in his own blood!"

His words fell on deaf ears. Rowanwind kept his eyes on the she-cat, his muscles tense. He was ready for her to attack, but the battle never came. One of the crows came swooping out of the sky to land between the two of them.

Rowanwind's fur bristled as the crow turned into a sleek, black tom with orange eyes. DarkClan's leader sneered at the she-cat.

"You've deliberately ignored a direct order, Hatred! What do you have to say in your defense?" Sly demanded.

"Revenge! He killed Glare!" Hatred flicked her tail at Rowanwind.

Sly shook his head. "Revenge has not been authorized, Hatred. You have defied direct orders and are acting out of place. You know the code!"

Hatred's eyes widened. "But...Sly...I'm your sister! Certainly you won't..."

Before the she-cat could say another word, Sly leapt forward and snapped her neck. Her body had barely slumped to the ground before Sly had turned back into a crow and flew away, cawing.

"Do not accept her soul, SpiritClan! This traitor's spirit does not deserve to walk among you!" Sly shouted before he became nothing but a black speck in the sky.

* * *

Rowanwind padded over to Thunderstripe, who was helping Crookedfern to his paws. "Are you okay, Crookedfern?" Rowanwind asked, touching the elderly tom's shoulder with his tail-tip.

"I'll be fine," Crookedfern replied. "This cat isn't as young as he used to be."

Rowanwind nodded in understanding. "I need to talk to Clawstar. Have either of you seen where he went?"

"I saw him head into the nursery," Thunderstripe meowed.

"Thanks. Make sure Frostflower takes a look at Crookedfern," Rowanwind whispered to his friend.

"Of course," Thunderstripe replied with a quick nod.

Rowanwind went searching for Clawstar in the nursery. He found the tom soothing Snowcloud and Softcreek and their kits. The sight of Snowcloud, with her tail wrapped protectively around Stormkit, reminded Rowanwind about Oakpelt's affair. It was difficult to keep his pelt flat as he walked over to Clawstar.

"Rowanwind," Clawstar said.

"Is it over?" Snowcloud asked, her soft blue eyes wide with worry.

He nodded. "But keep the kits inside for a while."

Snowcloud's eyes widened even more, but the she-cat said nothing more.

"I have something to show you," Rowanwind told Clawstar.

"Let's go," Clawstar said; he gestured at the entrance with his tail.

Rowanwind led the way to the body of Hatred. Granitetail and Blackcloud were sitting near the body with their tails wrapped around their paws.

"What happened?" Clawstar wondered.

"She didn't retreat with the rest. Sly killed her for rebelling against the retreat," Rowanwind explained. "She mentioned that she was Sly's sister, but he ignored her."

Clawstar's green eyes filled with worry. "He killed his own sister?"

Rowanwind nodded.

"That ruthless piece of crowfood!" Clawstar spat. "He and his entire Clan are nothing but bloodthirsty badgers!"

"And crows," Rowanwind mumbled.

"It's there something you can do? Can't you say some words that will protect us?" Clawstar whispered.

Rowanwind cringed. The pleading in his leader's voice made his pelt tingle. "I'm sorry, Clawstar. I don't understand the language enough to know how to do that."

Clawstar sighed. "I'm sorry, Rowanwind. I forgot for a moment that you're still young. It's unfair of me to ask you to protect the Clan all by yourself. That is my job."

"You aren't the only one willing and able to protect this Clan, Clawstar," Rowanwind reminded him. "Nearly every single cat of ThunderClan has sacrificed their health for this Clan. Some have even sacrificed their lives."

Clawstar looked at Rowanwind with a new look in his eyes; it was a look of respect. "You have certainly grown up since you are an apprentice, Rowanwind. You're reassuring me now, instead of the other way around."

"I'm your deputy," Rowanwind said. "Isn't reassuring you part of the job?"

Clawstar laughed. "I suppose it is. The fresh-kill pile is low. Would you like to go on a hunting patrol with me?"

"Sure. Let's go," Rowanwind said.

* * *

Rowanwind sat near the fresh-kill pile, remembering the fight from the day before. He was remembering the jingling from the collar of the kittypet. DarkClan had obviously recruited kittypets to help them fight. It was strange how different DarkClan was from the Clans who lived around the lake. The forest Clans didn't like to associate with kittypets, yet DarkClan allied themselves with kittypets.

He glanced around the camp. Purepaw and Palepaw scampered from the elders' den with wads of old moss in their mouths. Granitetail and Softcreek were sharing tongues by the nursery as Summerkit and Springkit toddled around. Cedarspirit and Cloverpelt were eating and talking in front of the warriors' den. Could these cats ever ally themselves with kittypets as well?

A hunting patrol came in. Thunderstripe was in the lead, with Oakpelt and Webpaw behind him. The three cats dropped their prey off on the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello, Rowanwind," Thunderstripe meowed. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" Thunderstripe sat down and began to wash his face.

"Whether ThunderClan can make allies with kittypets," Rowanwind replied.

Thunderstripe's ears twitched and he stopped washing. "_What_?"

"DarkClan has kittypets fighting for them," Rowanwind said. "Why can't we?"

"Because it's against the warrior code?" Thunderstripe whispered.

"It's against the warrior code to live the life of a kittypet," Rowanwind said. "There's nothing about fighting alongside them to rid our home of a rival Clan."

Thunderstripe looked thoughtful. "Have you talked to Clawstar about it?"

"No. I was going to." He glanced up at the leader's den.

"See what he says about it," Thunderstripe said.

Rowanwind stood. "Good idea."

Thunderstripe went back to washing his face.

Rowanwind clambored up to the entrance of Clawstar's den. He meowed and Clawstar's voice called him in.

"Rowanwind," Clawstar said. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking," Rowanwind replied. "I noticed that DarkClan have kittypets fighting with them now."

"I noticed that, too. Why were you thinking about it?" Clawstar asked.

"I was wondering if we could ally ourselves with some kittypets, too. We would have a better chance of winning against DarkClan."

Clawstar curled his tail around his paws. "It is against the warrior code."

"The code says we can't live like kittypets. It mentions nothing against fighting alongside them," Rowanwind answered.

"That is true," Clawstar said. "How would you suggest we ally ourselves with kittypets? Can they even fight?"

"We can teach them," Rowanwind said. "The same way we teach our apprentices."

"That would take too many cats," Clawstar said.

"We'd only need a few warriors for each session. The kittypets could even practice with our apprentices," Rowanwind said.

"Then you may go and see if you can convince some kittypets to join us," Clawstar said. "But do not go alone."

"May I take Thunderstripe?"

"Yes. Take your apprentices as well. The two would do good to go on a journey to a foreign place," Clawstar replied.

Rowanwind nodded. "We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

"Good. I hope you're successful. The more cats against DarkClan, the higher our chances of defeating them," Clawstar said.

"I'll go tell Thunderstripe and our apprentices," Rowanwind said, standing.

"Don't tell anyone else where you're going, in case it doesn't work," Clawstar said. "We don't want to get the Clan's hopes up."

"Of course, Clawstar," Rowanwind said. He gave a final, respectful nod before leaving.

* * *

"What do you smell?" Rowanwind meowed.

Purepaw and Palepaw opened their mouths and inhaled. Both of the young cats wrinkled their noses.

"The Thunderpath is so smelly!" Purepaw hissed.

Thunderstripe laughed. "That's Twolegs for you."

"What else?" Rowanwind prodded the apprentices.

Palepaw gestured her tail to their left. "WindClan cats have been here!"

"Good," Rowanwind said.

"Why is that good? Their territory is back that way," Purepaw said, jerking his head toward the rolling hills behind them.

"This is one of WindClan's borders," Rowanwind said. "Their scent is here because a patrol has been by already. Now, are you two ready to run?"

"Run?" Purepaw's black and white pelt bristled. He looked around with wide, light green eyes.

Palepaw flicked her brother's ear with her tail. "We have to run across the Thunderpath, mouse-brain!"

"Oh. Right." Purepaw's pelt flattened.

"Make sure you go on my signal," Rowanwind said as they padded closer to the edge of the Thunderpath.

"Okay, Rowanwind," Palepaw replied.

After Thunderstripe sped across safely to the other side, Rowanwind told Purepaw and Palepaw when to cross. When the path was clear again, Rowanwind quickly darted across the Thunderpath to meet his friends and their apprentices on the other side.

"Which way now?" Thunderstripe wondered, looking around.

Rowanwind looked around himself, his mouth open, to try and find something that would indicate which way they had to go next. He hadn't actually thought about how they were going to find the Twolegplace when none of them knew where it was. The furthest he'd been on this side of the lake was Gingerpaw's old Twoleg barn. How were they going to find the Twolegplace when none of them had been there before?

Purepaw's ears twitched. Rowanwind turned to ask him what he heard just as Purepaw gave a yowl and leaped into a nearby bush. There was a second yowl, one full of surprise, and Purepaw was suddenly rolling around in the dirt with a silver and gray she-cat.

Purepaw slashed at the she-cat's face, but she smacked his paw away. She snarled and kicked at him with her back legs. Rowanwind's apprentice hissed and leaped away, only to leap forward again to try and claw the she-cat's ear. It was at this point that Rowanwind noticed the light blue collar around the she-cat's neck. There were no tags that jingled like on the collars of most kittypets.

"Purepaw, stop! That's enough!" Rowanwind shouted.

Purepaw backed away from the silvery she-cat. Her ears were flat against her head, and her light blue eyes were flashing with admonition. She spat at Purepaw and raised a paw in warning.

"Stand down!" Rowanwind hissed. "We aren't here looking to fight kittypets!"

The she-cat lowered her paw before quickly licking her ruffled shoulder fur. "He attacked me first."

"He's an apprentice; he was doing what comes naturally," Rowanwind meowed. "You were the one sneaking up on us. It was only right that he attacked you."

Purepaw lifted his chin in the air with pride.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Thunderstripe wondered of the kittypet.

She looked at each of them with her extremely pretty, light blue eyes. "A cat in my dreams told me to come here."

Palepaw meowed in surprise. Rowanwind and Thunderstripe exchanged looks. Purepaw lashed his tail back and forth.

"It couldn't have been a dream from StarClan," Purepaw scoffed. "She's a kittypet!"

"Purepaw," Rowanwind said sternly. He glanced at the she-cat. "What did the cat in your dream look like?"

The kittypet blinked. "He looked like you, except his eyes were a brilliant green. And his pelt was shining, like the stars in the sky at night."

"Firestar," Rowanwind whispered. "You saw Firestar."

Purepaw and Palepaw glanced at each other with wide eyes.

The kittypet stood up. "He told me to come to this spot today because someone needs my help, and there is information that I know that they need. You're forest cats, aren't you?"

Rowanwind nodded. "I'm Rowanwind. This is Thunderstripe, and these are our apprentices, Purepaw and Palepaw."

"I'm Stormy," the she-cat said. "And I think I know what it is I'm supposed to tell you."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eighteen**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Notes:** I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I have good reason for being so busy! I graduated from high school a little over a week ago, and I was so busy getting ready for it that I would come home too tired to type up the fifteen or so pages I have written out for this story! I'll try my hardest to start typing up the pages. In the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter I forgot was sitting in my folder!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. I do happen to own the characters that were made up for this story, so please don't intentionally steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_"I was out for a walk to visit a friend when I saw a couple of cats further_ up the street that I hadn't seen before. The she-cat kept looking around, as if she were afraid they were being followed. Before I could go up and say hello, the two of them were surrounded by Louie and his gang of mean house cats," Stormy said. "Louie and the others only recently started harassing the rest of us. I learned they've been getting bad ideas from some cats who traveled from somewhere really far away."

"You must be talking about DarkClan," Rowanwind said.

"Yes! That's what Louie and the others have been saying! They insist that we call them our masters. But they aren't the masters of me!" Stormy lashed her tail. "I told Louie and his friends that they shouldn't listen to those nasty cats, but then Joe attacked me. I got away, but the other two cats were knocked unconscious and dragged away."

Rowanwind's paws tingled. "What did the cats look like?"

"The she-cat was a ginger-brown, and the tom was brown with a dark face and tail. Do you know them?" Stormy asked.

"Yes," Rowanwind said, lowering his head. "Their names are Gingerpaw and Lionpaw."

Thunderstripe meowed and touched Rowanwind's shoulder with his tail.

"At least we know what happened to them," Rowanwind said. He looked at Thunderstripe. "We'll discuss it later. Right now, we have a mission to take care of."

Stormy's ears were bent back. "Were the cats friends of yours?"

"Gingerpaw was part of ThunderClan, the Clan we come from," Rowanwind explained. "Lionpaw was from RiverClan, another Clan that lives around the lake. We all thought the two of them had run off together because they couldn't deal with Clan life. Both of them were rogues before they joined the Clans. It was assumed they'd returned to their previous lives."

"Why were they in Twolegplace anyway?" Purepaw wondered.

"We don't know," Thunderstripe said.

"And we may never know, especially if they were taken to DarkClan," Rowanwind added. "We'll tell Clawstar about them when we get back. He can decide what we should do about it."

Stormy spat. "Those stupid furballs! Ever since DarkClan showed up, it's been hard to go out without being watched by one of Louie's cats! They think they own the entire neighborhood! It's frustrating!"

Rowanwind curled his tail in amusement. This kittypet had a lot of spunk. "Would you like to help us stop DarkClan?"

Stormy's blue eyes grew curious. "How? I heard DarkClan has more than twenty cats, not including Louie and his gang!"

"We've been fighting them. DarkClan have been trying to steal our land and enslave us," Rowanwind explained. "We noticed when DarkClan started having kittypets fight in their battles with us. I figured we could seek the help of some kittypets to aide our side as well."

Stormy looked excited now. "I'm in! I'll do anything I can to stop those vile beasts. They're mouse-brained if they think they can take away our freedom to walk the streets of our neighborhood!"

Rowanwind admired the she-cat for her brave words. "You already fight very well. With some training, you'll be an excellent opponent in battle. Now, can you introduce us to more kittypets who may be interested in fighting?"

"Of course!" Stormy twitched her whiskers in excitement. "Follow me!"

* * *

They followed Stormy through the woods, across some fields, and into the Twolegplace that Rowanwind and the others had set out to look for.

"I know quite a few cats who are already interested in getting rid of Louie's influence," Stormy said as they walked. "Some of the toms I know are not afraid of Louie and his gang. My brother, Rufus, is one of them."

They walked along one of the Thunderpaths. Rowanwind felt uncomfortable with the Twoleg nests and fences all around. Purepaw and Palepaw were both fluffed up to twice their normal size. Thunderstripe whispered to them to try and calm them down.

"Here we are," Stormy said. They'd come to the end of their Thunderpath, which connected to a Thunderpath going to the left and right. Stormy gestured at the Twoleg nest in front of them. "This is where Rufus lives. I'll go get him. He might not be outside yet. The furball likes to take naps at this time of day, since he spends most of his time outdoors during the night. You stay here and keep a lookout for any black or gray cats." She disappeared over the fence. Their vision was blocked into the garden by a low growing hedge along the fence, so they couldn't see where she'd gone.

Thunderstripe and Rowanwind kept a lookout for a sign of any movement around them. The Twoleg place was eerily quiet.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Purepaw wondered aloud.

"Yes," Rowanwind said. "Now, shhh!"

A few moments later, a brown head thrust its way out of the low lying hedge. Palepaw jumped away in fright. Purepaw hissed in surprise.

"It's okay. This is Rufus."

They looked up to see Stormy perfectly balanced on the fence.

"Nice to meet you," Rufus said, after Stormy had introduced the ThunderClan cats. He was a small brown and dark gray mottled tom with light amber eyes. "Stormy tells me you've been having trouble with DarkClan, too."

"Yes. We're looking for any kittypets who are willing to help us fight," Rowanwind said. "We think the more of us that are against DarkClan, the easier they'll fall."

"Good strategy." Rufus pulled himself all the way out of the bush. "I'll help."

"That's two cats so far!" Thunderstripe meowed. "We're getting lucky!"

"We need more than that," Rowanwind said, glancing up to see it was nearly sun high. "We don't have time to find more cats today. Our Clan needs us in case of another attack."

"I know what we can do! Rufus and I can go around and tell our friends about you!" Stormy purred. "Can you come back tomorrow and meet with them all at the same time? That way, you wouldn't have to trudge through our entire neighborhood. I've seen how uncomfortable our home makes you."

"That's a brilliant idea, Stormy!" Rufus agreed. "Can you find your way home so Stormy and I can get started telling the others about you?"

"We'll follow our scent trail home. Thanks for all your help. We'll meet at the edge of Twole...your neighborhood tomorrow at the same time. Okay?"

"See you then!" Stormy said, waving her tail.

The cats separated, and Rowanwind and his Clanmates went home.

* * *

"Rowanpaw!"

He struggled in the darkness. His breath wouldn't come...he was suffocating...

"Rowanpaw!"

His eyes flared open. Watery, morning sunlight shone through the entrance of the warriors' den. Thunderstripe was still curled up beside him. The rest of the den was empty. He yawned, stretched, and uncurled himself from his warm nest.

The voice in his dream came back to him.

"Gingerpaw," he whispered with a sorrowful sigh.

Thunderstripe's eyes popped open. He lifted his head and looked around. "Wow. I can't believe we were allowed to sleep so late!"

Rowanwind laughed. "We are due to go back to Twolegplace and talk to the kittypets."

"Purepaw and Palepaw will be disappointed they can't go with us this time," Thunderstripe said. He stood and arched his back. "Did you see them whispering to each other last night? At least they know how to keep a secret to themselves."

Rowanwind nodded.

Thunderstripe touched his friend's shoulder with his tail-tip. "Do you want to talk about what Stormy told us yesterday?"

"About Gingerpaw and Lionpaw?" Rowanwind put his head down on his paws.

"Yeah. Do you think they're still alive?" Thunderstripe wondered.

Rowanwind shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I can't stop thinking about them being kidnapped by cats allied with DarkClan. What have they been going through?"

"You say that like they're still alive," Thunderstripe pointed out.

Rowanwind sighed again. "I was dreaming about Gingerpaw just now. She was yelling my name. I felt like I couldn't breath, like someone was choking me."

Thunderstripe's ears twitched. "Well, maybe you're getting a sign that Gingerpaw and Lionpaw are still alive."

"I have no idea." Rowanwind yawned once more and stood up. "We should get going if we want to meet the kittypets at the right time."

"Good idea. It might take us a little while to find the way to the Twolegplace," Thunderstripe agreed.

The two friends headed outside. The camp was as busy as usual. Stormkit was running around chasing a butterfly as Snowcloud watched him. Twigleaf and Quickpelt were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Darkeye and Cloverpelt were talking to Purepaw and Palepaw by the apprentices' den.

When Purepaw saw his mentor, he raced over. "Darkeye says we're training with him and Cloverpelt today!"

Rowanwind touched his apprentice's shoulder with his tail. "Yes. Wouldn't you rather stay here and practice your fighting skills? You'll be bored if you come with us."

Purepaw glanced back at his sister, who was looking at him intently with Darkeye and Cloverpelt. He turned back to Rowanwind. "I think Darkeye likes Cloverpelt. Are you _sure_ he'll be paying attention to our training?"

Thunderstripe gave a _mreow_ of laughter. "You don't have to worry. Darkeye will train you today as if you are his apprentice and not Rowanwind's."

Purepaw sighed. "Okay. But can we go on a hunting patrol when you get back?"

"If we're back before dark," Rowanwind replied. "Now go, before they get impatient with you."

The young apprentice scampered back to his sister and their temporary mentors.

"Should we grab something from the fresh-kill pile?" Thunderstripe asked.

"No. Leave that for the queens and elders. It'll be faster if we catch something on the way," Rowanwind answered.

They padded out of the camp and through the forest. The two friends stopped to catch themselves some mice before heading off to the lakeshore.

"I can't believe RiverClan cats actually like the water!" Thunderstripe meowed as they trudged through the shallow water at the edge of the lake.

Rowanwind thought about Maplerose and how she had gone away from her meeting with Oakpelt through the water. He couldn't belive the queen had put herself and her kits in danger just so she could see Oakpelt.

"We're here!" Thunderstripe smacked Rowanwind's nose with his tail.

They pulled themselves from the water, shook off the excess water, and walked onward.

"What were you daydreaming about back there?" Thunderstripe wondered as they headed for the Thunderpath.

"Just wondering how RiverClan cats like water so much," he replied.

"Intruders!"

Rowanwind and Thunderstripe spun around to see WindClan warriors coming straight at them, and they didn't look very happy.

* * *

Rowanwind recognized Sunnystripe, Robinclaw, Whitepaw, and WindClan's deputy, Archaicfrost. The WindClan deputy came at Rowanwind with unsheathed claws, but Rowanwind dropped to his side and rolled onto his back in submission. Thunderstripe quickly did the same. Archaicfrost stopped, glared at them, and then finally sheathed his claws.

"You had better have a good reason for being on our territory!" Archaicfrost growled.

Rowanwind and Thunderstripe stood up.

"We don't want any trouble," Rowanwind said.

"Then explain your reason for being here!" Archaicfrost hissed. "Or we'll tear you to shreads!"

"Is that any way to talk to ThunderClan's new deputy?" Thunderstripe demanded.

Archaicfrost's black ears twitched. "What?"

"Rowanwind is ThunderClan's new deputy!" Thunderstripe meowed.

"That's not possible. He has no apprentice!" Robinclaw meowed.

"I do," Rowanwind said. "Purepaw is my apprentice."

"Crookedfern's son!" Sunnystripe mewed. "What an honor to get to mentor one of Crookedfern's kits."

Archaicfrost spat. "That is no matter to us! Why are you here?"

"Clawstar said not to say anything to the ThunderClan cats, but I suppose you should know," Rowanwind hissed. "We are going to try and ally ourselves with kittypets."

"That's against the warrior code!" Robinclaw gasped.

"No. The code says we must not live the life of a kittypet. There is nothing against fighting alongside them to rid of a common enemy," Rowanwind said. "We spoke to a kittypet yesterday. She says that DarkClan have influenced some of the kittypets in the Twolegplace. DarkClan is taking over the kittypets' home, which they will do with our homes if we do not get help."

Archaicfrost snorted. "Go ahead. You won't succeed. Kittypets are too soft to want to protect themselves or their homes!"

"You'll see," Rowanwind said. "May we pass through without harm? We will not hunt on your territory."

"You couldn't catch anything here, anyway!" Archaicfrost spat. "You may pass, but I am going to discuss this with Angelstar!"

"I expected you to," Rowanwind said. He gave a respectful nod before leading Thunderstripe away.

"Archaicfrost sure was grumpy," Thunderstripe said after they'd crossed the Thunderpath. "I wonder if he's got a thorn in his paw?"

"He had every right to be cautious," Rowanwind meowed. "We would have done the exact same if we were in his position."

"I suppose," Thunderstripe said.

A little while later, they were greeted by a friendly meow.

"Rowanwind! Thunderstripe!" Stormy ran over to them. "Come see how many cats Rufus and I found who are willing to fight against DarkClan!"

They followed her closer to Twolegplace. Rowanwind and Thunderstripe stopped in their tracks. Without including Stormy or Rufus, Rowanwind counted ten more cats sitting around him. That made twelve kittypets who were interested in helping them fight to rid the forest and Twolegplace of DarkClan!

"Okay, everybody! They're here!" Stormy called, and the kittypets stopped whispering to each other. "This is Rowanwind." Stormy gestured at Rowanwind with her tail. "And this is his friend, Thunderstripe." She flicked her tail at Thunderstripe.

"Do you really live wild in the forest?" a tom with long, brown and black mottled fur and gold eyes asked.

The other kittypets turned interested eyes on Rowanwind and Thunderstripe.

"I've already told you they're from the lake, Oliver!" Stormy said.

"That's okay. I might as well explain to them now where we come from. Yes, we live in the forest," Rowanwind replied. "We live in Clans around the lake. Every Clan has its own territory, which they hunt and protect from the other Clans. Thunderstripe and I are from a Clan called ThunderClan. The other Clans are called RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. All four of our Clans are being attacked by DarkClan, who we never knew existed until recently. Stormy told me that you've been harassed as well by cats who say they are from DarkClan."

"That would be Louie and his gang of mouse-brains," the broad-shouldered, silver and cream tom sitting beside Oliver said. His amber eyes were very noticeable in his round face. "They think we should do everything they say just because they've been chosen to be part of a group of wild cats!"

"Hold on!" Stormy shouted before the gathered cats could start yowling about the unfairness of Louie and his gang of kittypets. "We need to introduce everybody to Rowanwind and Thunderstripe before we get into a big discussion!"

Rufus nodded quickly. "Good idea, Stormy!"

Stormy sat down and gestured at the long-furred, brown and black tom with the gold eyes. "That's Oliver." She flicked her tail at the silver and cream tom beside Oliver. "And that's Pips." Pips' tail twitched in hello. "Over there beside Rufus are our brother and sister, Smokey and Willow." Smokey was an eggshell white tom with a gray head, legs, and tail and light blue eyes. Willow was a gray and silver she-cat with pretty, sky blue eyes. "That's Violet, and her sister Tulip." Stormy pointed out two she-cats who had very similar looks. Violet had long, white fur and a black face, ears, and tail. Her front legs were gray, and her eyes were a sapphire blue. Tulip had long, white fur as well as black ears and a black tail. All four of her legs were black, but her face was gray with a black zigzag shape on her forehead. "Those are my parents, Francis and Lola." Francis was a brown tom with a silvery white belly and muzzle and amber-green eyes. Lola was a silver and dark gray striped she-cat with light green eyes. She wore a yellow-brown collar. "He's Murry, Lola's brother." Murry was a gray and dark gray striped tom with a black striped tail, white stomach, and white paws. He had friendly, light yellow eyes. "And over there is Andy." Stormy flicked her tail at a tall, slender siamese tom who had very dark blue eyes. He was sitting on a deteriorating log.

"Pleased to meet all of you," Rowanwind said with a nod. "Are there are questions?"

"If there are four Clans living around the lake, how come you can't defeat DarkClan on your own?" Pips wondered. "Why do you need the help of us house cats?"

"That's a great question," Rowanwind said. "If DarkClan were any normal Clan, the four Clans who live around the lake would have easily sent them on their way. But DarkClan have something that we have never seen before."

"What?" Murry asked. "What could they possibly have?"

"I don't know the name of it," Rowanwind said. "But whatever it is, it allows them to turn into badgers, crows, and shadows."

"That's impossible!" Lola gasped. Her voice was very soft and disbelieving. Rowanwind wondered if she was only here because her mate and kits were.

"It is possible," Rowanwind said. "I've done it myself."

Thunderstripe's ears twitched in surprise.

"I was defending my Clan one day from a DarkClan attack, and I somehow turned into the rays of the sun," Rowanwind said. "I was able to shine light on the shadows that the DarkClan cats had turned themselves into."

"But _how_?" Francis asked.

"There is a language the DarkClan cats know. It allows them to become badgers, crows, and shadows. DarkClan only allow dark-furred cats into their Clan because it allows them to become those dark creatures and shadows easier."

"What is it you want us to do, then?" Pips asked.

"I think you should all come and train to fight with ThunderClan's apprentices," Rowanwind replied.

"Apprentices?" Violet tilted her head. "What are apprentices?"

"Apprentices are warriors in training," Rowanwind explained. "Their mentors teach them to hunt, fight, and follow the warrior code."

Tulip lashed her tail. "So you're going to make us part of your Clan? What if we follow you out into the forest, but we change our minds later? Will you let us come home?"

"We aren't kidnapping you!" Thunderstripe hissed.

Rowanwind flicked his friend's shoulder with his tail to calm him down. "You'll be allowed to go home whenever you want."

"I think it'll be strange to be taught to fight," Andy meowed.

"Are you joking?" Pips laughed. "I'd welcome any fighting techniques these wild cats have to offer. It may come in handy later!"

Francis nodded. "That makes a lot of sense."

"I want to know how far we have to travel to get where you'll be teaching us," Smokey said.

"It takes less than a day," Rowanwind replied. "As long as we keep a steady pace. It didn't take long for Thunderstripe and me to get here."

"Will we be able to find out way home on our own?" Tulip asked.

"Yes. As long as you remember landmarks, you should be able to," Rowanwind answered.

"How long do you think we'll be fighting with you?" Murry asked.

Rowanwind and Thunderstripe glanced at each other. Neither of them had an answer, but Stormy took care of it.

"I plan on fighting until DarkClan are destroyed, or chased from the forest and our neighborhood forever!" the gray she-cat yowled. "I will keep fighting until every DarkClan cat won't dare mess with us ever again! I will fight with the best of my ability to get rid of those mouse-brained scoundrels! And you should all be saying the same thing! This isn't a game we played as kits. This is _real life_. If we lose this war, we all lose our homes and our freedom!"

Rowanwind watched the reactions of the kittypets as Stormy finished talking. All of the kittypets were looking contemplative. Had Stormy's words stirred some form of warrior blood in these cats?

"I'm with you," Pips meowed. "You're right. This isn't a game. This is something we can't afford to lose."

"I will follow you wherever you to, Stormy," Willow said.

"Same here," Smokey said with a nod.

"I've already said I'm in," Rufus said, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"I can't let my kits fight alone," Francis said.

"I can't either," Lola mewed quietly.

"Are you sure, Lola?" Stormy padded over to her mother. "We'll all understand if you don't want to fight."

Lola shook her head. Her light green eyes were wide with fright, but her voice was strong as she said, "I refuse to be the only one in our family who doesn't fight to protect our homes!"

"I guess that means I'm in," Murry said.

"You aren't leaving me behind!" Andy said loudly.

All of the cats turned to look at Tulip and Violet. The sisters were whispering softly to each other.

"Well?" Pips said, looking pointedly at the sisters.

The two glared at him for a moment before Tulip said, "We'll fight."

"Excellent," Rowanwind said. "Do you want to come with us right away?"

Stormy looked around at all of the kittypets. "I think we should. The sooner we can get done with training, the sooner we can help fight."

"Sounds good to me," Pips meowed.

"Then it's settled. We're coming with you!" Stormy meowed.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters that I created for this story. Please don't steal any of my characters!

**Chapter 20**

_"We need to be careful. This is WindClan territory," Rowanwind whispered._

All of the kittypets had crossed the Thunderpath safely. The group was now gathered around the edge of WindClan's territory.

"Get in a line," Rowanwind called softly. "Make yourselves as harmless looking as possible."

The kittypets did as he asked. Rowanwind and Thunderstripe began to lead the way across WindClan's territory. They were nearly to the lake when a voice shouted, "Stop!"

Rowanwind spun around to see Rustclaw running toward them. The young warrior was bristled with fear. A slash across his shoulder was oozing blood into his dark fur.

"What's wrong, Rustclaw?" Rowanwined asked, the fur along his spine bristling.

"It's Archaicfrost! He told Angelstar about you crossing our territory to go and speak to some kittypets. When Angelstar refused to do anything, he attacked her! I think...I think she may have lost a life! Our camp is being torn apart by DarkClan cats right now! Archaicfrost summoned them! I barely got away to get help!"

Rowanwind's paws tingled. He turned to the kittypets. "Are you ready? I know you've had no training, so keep your bellies from being exposed!"

"You're seriously leading us into battle _already_?" Pips said in disbelief.

"You can see now how serious this is, can't you? If you all fight well, it'll be proof enough that my plan was the right thing to do! Now, come on!" Rowanwind lashed his tail.

"Listen to him!" Stormy called to the kittypets. "He knows what he's talking about!"

Rustclaw dashed off, yelping, "Follow me!"

Rowanwind, Thunderstripe, and the twelve kittypets raced after Rustclaw. Within a few minutes, they could hear the sounds of battling cats. They came upon the trampled entrance of the WindClan camp to find black cats and crows swarming the camp.

"Attack!" Rowanwind yowled.

The kittypets flew into the camp. It was as if they were real warriors instead of Twoleg-loving kittypets. Rowanwind and Thunderstripe ran into the camp.

"Rowanwind!"

He turned to see Acornleaf running toward him, a black tom on his trail. Acornleaf spun and clawed at the tom's face. Rowanwind was about to go help when he was knocked over by a second black tom.

"Light demon!"

Rowanwind gasped as Archaicfrost's claws came slicing down at him. There was a mighty yowl, and something gray barreled into WindClan's deputy. He flipped onto his feet to see Stormy clawing at Archaicfrost's ears.

Archaicfrost suddenly reared up, sending Stormy flying. The gray she-cat landed in a heap. The WindClan deputy stalked toward her as she got to her paws. Archaicfrost lifted a paw to strike...Rowanwind gave a warning yowl...and Archaicfrost was suddenly rolling across the dirt floor of the camp.

"Stay away from my kit!" Lola shouted aggressively. He fur was bristled, making her look twice her normal size. Her collar's tags jingled and winked in the setting rays of the sun. Her green eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Lola!" Stormy gasped. "That was amazing!"

"Retreat!"

Rowanwind looked around to see the kittypets chasing the DarkClan cats and crows from the camp. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. Archaicfrost was trying to get up, but his shoulder was too badly injured. Rowanwind quickly padded over and pressed Archaicfrost into the dirt.

"You aren't going anywhere yet, traitor. Rustclaw told me what you did," Rowanwind hissed.

"He's lying," Archaicfrost panted.

"Oh, yeah? Why would he lie about someone killing his mother?" Rowanwind spat in the deputy's face.

"Let him up. He has been left behind, for now."

Rowanwind turned to see Angelstar limping over. He hissed at Archaicfrost once more before letting go.

Angelstar glared down at her deputy. "You are a traitor to your Clan! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Archaicfrost glared up at his leader. "You do not see the power they give! I've never felt more alive in my entire life! You're nothing but a filthy light worshiper! You will never understand my motives!"

Angelstar hissed. "You are banished from WindClan! Get out!"

Archaicfrost stood and limped away. He didn't look back once.

* * *

"Thank you for your help," Angelstar said. "I knew you'd be able to get the kittypets to fight with us. From what I saw today, I was right to put my faith in you."

"Thank you for the confidence in me," Rowanwind said. "Will your Clan be okay?"

"Yes. We will repair our camp with time," Angelstar said. "How did you know our camp was under attack?"

"Rustclaw ran into us," Rowanwind replied. "He heard Archaicfrost telling you about us. I assume he came to find us and ask for help."

"Are any of the kittypets hurt?" Dovewing, WindClan's medicine cat, asked.

Violet limped forward. "One of those flea-bags bit me."

Dovewing examined the bite. "It isn't bad. You should be okay. Have Frostflower check it when you get to ThunderClan's camp."

"Frostflower?" Violet meowed.

"She's our medicine cat," Rowanwind explained. "She'll be able to give you something to heal the bite. We should get going. It's getting late."

"Will you be able to feed us?" Stormy whispered.

"We may not have enough for all of you," Rowanwind replied.

"Take some of our food," Angelstar meowed.

"We couldn't. You need it after that attack," Rowanwind said.

"We have enough. We've been stocking up for these attacks," Angelstar replied. "Take it as a thank you for helping us and as our apology for Archaicfrost's actions."

"You don't need to apologize for his actions," Rowanwind whispered. "None of us hold him against you."

Angelstar sighed and lay down. Roseheart, Dovewing's apprentice, looked worriedly at her mother.

"You need to rest, Angelstar," Dovewing said.

"Not yet. A new deputy needs to be named," Angelstar panted. "I say this before the cats of StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice." She paused to catch her breath. "Graytail will be the new deputy."

A gray tom walked forward, his chin and tail held high. "I will do my best in these hard times, Angelstar."

Angelstar nodded. "I turst you. Now, I need my rest. If you need anything else, Rowanwind, please speak to Graytail about it."

Dovewing and Roseheart helped Angelstar limp away.

Rufus walked up to Rowanwind. "I think some of us should stay here, in case the camp is attacked again."

Rowanwind looked at Graytail. "Do you have the room?"

Graytail nodded. "More able bodies are always useful."

"They don't know how to hunt, and they still haven't been trained to fight," Rowanwind remined the new WindClan deputy.

"They are kittypets who fight like true warriors," Graytail meowed. "We can teach them more fighting techniques. If they wish to learn how to hunt, we can teach them that as well."

"How do we pick who will stay?" Smokey wondered.

"I think Stormy should choose. She knows us all the best, and we all trust her judgment," Rufus said.

Stormy flicked her ear at her brother. "Your compliments are too kind, Rufus."

"But his words are true," Lola meowed. "You are the most capable out of us to tell us what to do."

Rowanwind padded over to Stormy. "They are right, Stormy. You must lead the kittypets. They trust you more than any of us."

Stormy's blue eyes shone in the last few rays of the sun. "I know, and I accept."

"They you'll be the leader of the kittypets," Rowanwind said.

"It is time for you to choose who will stay," Graytail said.

Stormy nodded. "I choose Rufus, Smokey, Andy, Oliver, and Murry."

The five toms came forward and stood beside Graytail.

"Will your Clan have enough to feed the rest?" Graytail wondered.

"We will manage," Rowanwind replied.

"Take some from our fresh-kill pile. You all must be starving," Graytail said. "Don't refuse. We have more than enough."

"Thank you for you kindess," Rowanwind said with a nod. "We will eat and then go."

"That is wise," Graytail agreed. "Thank you again for your help."

"We are allies against a common evil. Whenever you need help, we'll be here," Rowanwind said.

"And we for you. May StarClan guide your safely home. I must go check on Angelstar," Graytail said softly.

Rowanwind and Thunderstripe took the kittypets to WindClan's fresh-kill pile. They each took a piece and ate it quickly.

When they had all finished, Rowanwind stood and looked around.

"It's time to go," he said.

* * *

Rowanwind watched Stormy practicing her newly learned battle skills with Pips. While Pips was large, muscular, and tough, Stormy was small, lean, and swift. Her cleverness allowed her to keep from being crushed beneath Pips' bulk.

"Good work!" Granitetail called. "Now see how you do with Sootpaw, Stormy."

Granitetail's apprentice padded forward. He held his head and tail high. Rowanwind couldn't help but notice how much Sootpaw looked like his traitorous father.

"Rowanwind!"

He turned to see Thunderstripe trotting toward him.

"Clawstar is looking for you," Thunderstripe said. "I think he wants to know how well the kittypets are doing."

Rowanwind glanced at Stormy, who had Sootpaw pinned to the ground. The apprentice screeched in anger.

"Where is he?" Rowanwind wondered.

"Back at camp," Thunderstripe replied. "The Gathering is tonight. Do you think Clawstar will invite some of the kittypets?"

"I'll ask," Rowanwind said. "See you later."

Thunderstripe flicked his tail in good-bye as he turned to watch Sootpaw and Stormy fighting.

Rowanwind found Clawstar near the fresh-kill pile back in camp. He was finishing eating a thrush.

"You wanted to see me?" Rowanwind sat down next to his leader.

"Clawstar ran his tongue over his lips. "Yes. How are the kittypets coming along in their training?"

"Really well. Stormy is quick and clever. Pips is relentless. Willow is calm and calculating. Violet and Tulip work best together. Lola gets frightened, but not when she is with Francis," Rowanwind reported.

"Excellent. What do you think about bringing Stormy and Pips to the Gathering tonight?" Clawstar asked.

Rowanwind nodded in agreement. "If they are willing to come."

"Good. I am also choosing Dapplefoot, Thornfur, Granitetail, Wetpelt, and Cedarspirit. That leaves behind enough cats to guard the camp in case of attack," Clawstar informed him.

"Good idea," Rowanwind said.

"Will you tell Stormy and Pips theyu have been chosen? I've already spoken to all but Cedarspirit. He and Cloverpelt have been out all day hunting," Clawstar said.

"Of course, Clawstar. I'll tell them right away," Rowanwind answered.

"Thank you," Clawstar meowed.

"You're welcome," Rowanwind said with a nod. He stood and went to go tell Stormy and Pips the good news.

* * *

"Really?" Stormy's blue eyes widened. "Clawstar really picked us?"

"I assume it's quite an honor," Pips mentioned.

"Of course it is. Kittypets who are not part of a Clan do not usually attend Gatherings," Rowanwind explained. "You two will be the first kittypets to attend a Gathering."

"Wow!" Stormy curled her tail with happiness. "This is so wonderful! You all live such fascinating lives!"

Pips nodded in agreement. "It almost makes me feel like I can never go back."

Stormy sighed. "Yes. That's very much how I feel, too."

Rowanwind looked at the two of them. "You can always ask to join ThunderClan, you know."

Stormy's ears twitched. "Really?"

Rowanwind nodded. "But don't make a decision yet. You haven't been here long enough to know whether you'll get homesick for your life in Twolegplace."

Stormy nodded. "I'll think about it, Rowanwind."

"So will I," Pips added.

"See you later, then," Rowanwind said before going off to find Thunderstripe.

* * *

"I hope tonight goes well," Clawstar meowed as he and Rowanwind sat near the bottom of the Highledge. "The kittypets may be rejected by RiverClan and ShadowClan."

"That won't discourage Stormy and Pips," Rowanwind replied, glancing toward the entrance, where the kittypets were waiting with the other cats who had been chosen to go. "They know that there are cats in the forest who don't like kittypets."

Clawstar nodded. "Will you be okay, Rowanwind? This is your first Gathering as a deputy, and you are very young."

Rowanwind curled his tail. "I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine. The other deputies won't dare mess with me."

"Why not?" Clawstar blinked in amazement.

"Because you are going to announce that I am part of the prophecy Frostflower heard," Rowanwind meowed.

"When did you decide this?" Clawstar asked.

"Just now. Maggotpaw received a sign saying it was time to reveal the descendant's secret fate. Frostflower interpreted it to mean it's time the Clans had some real hope."

Clawstar touched Rowanwind's shoulder with his tail-tip. "You have grown into a fine young warrior, Rowanwind. I will announce the news tonight, as you wish. Now, I think we have waited long enough. It is time to go."

Rowanwind followed his leader toward the entrance, ready to face his first Gathering as ThunderClan's deputy.

* * *

"Rowanwind!"

Brushgrove trotted up next to Rowanwind, who was following Clawstar to the big tree where the leaders sat during the Gathering.

"Hello," Rowanwind replied to the gray and black tom.

"I heard you're ThunderClan's deputy! Is it true?" Brushgrove whispered.

"Yes," Rowanwind replied. "Sorry, but I have to go."

Brushgrove nodded and watched Rowanwind walk away with Clawstar.

"Hello Clawstar," Crimsonstar meowed. Her blue eyes flickered to Rowanwind's face. "Is this tom your new deputy?"

"Yes. He's turned out to be a very capable deputy for his young age," Clawstar meowed in response.

Graytail walked up to them, his tail dragging forlornly in the grass.

"Graytail? Where are Angelstar and Archaicfrost?" Crimsonstar looked around.

Graytail spat at the mention of Archaicfrost's name. "Our former deputy is at traitor to us all! He has allied himself with DarkClan! Angelstar is still healing from her battle with the traitor."

Featherstar gasped. "Angelstar was attacked by her own deputy?"

Graytail nodded. "I am now WindClan's deputy. I am here in Angelstar's place."

Clawstar nodded. "She chose well."

Graytail looked at Clawstar and Rowanwind. "WindClan thanks your warriors and the kittypets they brought to our aide. I'm not sure what would have happened without their help."

"Kittypets? What kittypets?" Crimsonstar hissed.

"We've allied ourselves with a few kittypets," Clawstar said. "Some are living and training in WindClan, and other in ThunderClan. Their skills are valuable in our fight against DarkClan."

"How could you have brought kittypets into the forest?" Crimsonstar snarled.

Featherstar glared at ShadowClan's leader. "Calm yourself. Their idea is a good one. The more cats we have on our side means we have a much higher chance of winning against DarkClan, even if some of those cats happen to be kittypets."

Crimsonstar's eyes narrowed. "Yes, but can they fight? All the kittypets I've ever met are too soft to want to defends their own territory! Who says these kittypets are willing to fight to defend our territories?"

"They can fight," Rowanwind meowed. "I've practiced with many of them myself."

"We cannot say anything about the kittypets in WindClan, however," Clawstar added, looking pointedly at Graytail.

Graytail nodded. "They are fast learners. One of the toms has even pledged himself to WindClan. He will have his warrior ceremony once Angelstar is well enough."

Rowanwind twitched his ears. Which tom was Graytail refering to?

"I think it's time to begin our Gathering," Crimsonstar meowed icily.

"Yes. The Clans will wonder what is taking so long," Clawstar agreed.

The three leaders and WindClan's deputy began to clamber up into the tree. Rowanwind and the other deputies, Rapidriver and Burrowgrass, took their seats on the roots of the tree. He looked upward to watch the leaders and deputy, patiently waiting to hear what the other Clans had to say.

Crimsonstar spoke first. "ShadowClan is doing well. DarkClan attacks have been fewer and there is less of their scent on our territory. We think that DarkClan are realizing they cannot defeat us!"

Graytail gave a horrible hiss. "Do not think that, even for a moment!"

Crimsonstar turned blazing blue eyes on Graytail. "How dare you tell ShadowClan what to do!"

"You are foolhardy if you think DarkClan are backing down! Just because they aren't attacking you doesn't mean they aren't attacking other Clans! WindClan would be gone right now if ThunderClan and our allied kittypets hadn't helped us! DarkClan aren't backing down; on the contrary, I think they are growing stronger!"

"Kittypets are not meant to be in the forest!" Crimsonstar sneered.

"Stop!" Clawstar shouted. "Look at what your argument is bringing!" He flicked his tail upward at the moon.

Rowanwind peered upward to see a cloud heading toward the brilliant face of the moon. The gathered cats began to whisper to each other.

"You are right to stop us, Clawstar. Will you speak next?" Graytail asked.

Clawstar shook his head. "Let Featherstar go next."

Featherstar gave Clawstar a grateful nod. "RiverClan has had some recent attacks by DarkClan. A few of our warriors were injured." She turned to Clawstar. "May RiverClan ask for assistance from our allied kittypets?"

Clawstar's ears perked up. "I am not the one to ask."

Featherstar's amber eyes became curious. "Then who must I speak to?"

"Stormy, who is the leader of the kittypets," Clawstar meowed. "Stormy, please come forward."

Rowanwind watched Stormy walk toward the tree. The crowd of Clan cats stepped aside to allow her through. When she reached the bottom of the tree, she sat down and looked up at the leaders and Graytail.

"You acknowledge that you are the leader of the kittypets who are currently staying in the forest?" Crimsonstar hissed.

Stormy's light blue eyes, which looked like two pieces carved from a daytime sky, looked at Crimsonstar. "Yes."

Featherstar gave a respectful nod. "May RiverClan ask for your assistance?"

"Yes. I'll discuss it with my friends. Whoever is willing to go will go," Stormy said. She looked at Crimsonstar again. "I think ShadowClan should also have a kittypet in their midst. Because we are not forest cats, I think we kittypets should be allowed to walk freely among all of the Clans. We can be the link that unites all four Clans."

Crimsonstar snarled. "How dare you suggest such! ShadowClan will have no part in this!"

"Crimsonstar!" Cracklefur, the brown and cream ShadowClan medicine cat, meowed loudly. "We agreed to ally ourselves with the other Clans. Does that not mean we also ally ourselves their their allied kittypets?"

Crimsonstar spat. "You are right, as always, Cracklefur. Fine. Send any willing kittypets to us. I will not guarantee that they will be living like soft kittypets while on our territory!"

"We need so cuh guarantee!" Stormy meowed.

"Then I believe it is Clawstar's turn to speak," Featherstar said.

"Stormy, you may join us in the tree. You have every right to stand with us now," Clawstar said.

Cautiously, as the gathered cats whispered to each other in awe, Stormy clawed her way onto a branch as far away from Crimsonstar as possible.

Clawstar began to speak. "ThunderClan is doing well. Our training of the kittypets has gone very smoothly. As many of you know, Ashfang was lost to us during the last Gathering. In her place is her apprentice, Rowanwind. We also have two new apprentices, Purepaw and Palepaw. Rowanwind mentors Purepaw, and Thunderstripe mentors Palepaw.

"As for other news, I have been given permission by Frostflower and Rowanwind to reveal to you all a prophecy that Frostflower was sent when Rowanwind was merely a kit."

Whispers went up around the clearing. The ShadowClan and RiverClan leaders and the WindClan deputy all glanced at each other. Stormy saw the curious look on Stormy's face.

"The prophecy goes, '_Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause, when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws. Nine lines he'll have, but no leader's name. The descendant of Fire, two of the same_. _A ginger tom will rise to conquer the dark, his friend be the apprentice of a lark. Without love, without faith, he will fall, lest the wall of hatred cover you all_.' Rowanwind is the cat in the prophecy, as revealed to him by StarClan. He has accepted his destiny and hopes you will all have faith in him. That is all."

The crowd burst into loud questions, but Clawstar merely jumped down from his perch.

"What a wonderful thing to know," a cold voice meowed. The crowd went silent. All eyes looked upward as a pair of orange orbs appeared, slowly attaching themselvse to a sleek, black cat.

It was Sly, leader of DarkClan.

**End of Chapter Twenty**


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe I've finished another story! I'm having so much writing these. I can't wait until the next one is finished. So, here is the final chapter of the second story following the life of a warrior named Rowanwind. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters made up for this story. Please don't steal my characters.

**Chapter 21**

_"Kill the orange tom!" Sly shouted._

Many dark cats and crows appeared around the gathered Clan cats. Rowanwind noticed Stormy bristling. The other Clan cats gave yowls of anger and terror as the first wave of black and gray DarkClan cats attacked. Within moments, the clearing was in total chaos.

Rowanwind snarled at the three toms who were coming directly toward him. Obviously, Sly didn't want to take him on one on one. He was going to send his followers to fight instead.

"You'll do fine, Rowanwind," a voice whispered in his ear.

He glanced sideways to see Deathmask standing beside him. The tom's dark fur was bristled.

"Don't forget all your mentor has taught you!" Deathmask whispered. "My strength is with you!"

Rowanwind felt his muscles tensing as the toms laughed at him. They walked circles around him, never taking their eyes off his ginger pelt. Suddenly, as if they were a singular cat, the three toms came at him. He braced himself for the blows...

Stormy came screaming toward them, her pelt sticking up and her tail streaming out behind her. Rowanwind watched her slam into one of the smaller toms. The two rolled away, slashing and spitting. The other two toms paused and looked on in amazement. Taking his chance, Rowanwind attacked one of the toms closest to him. The other tom was suddenly distracted by Cedarspirit, and he sped away after the other ginger tom.

Rowanwind sliced his claws over the tom's ear. The DarkClan cat spat in anger and reared up to slam his paws onto Rowanwind's shoulders.

"No! He's mine!"

The tom turned and hissed at another DarkClan tom, who came padding forward.

"Go elsewhere. It's my time to fight him," the new tom said.

"Fine. But if you fail in killing him, it will be your head Sly takes," the first tom sneered.

"You're talking about me like I'm a prize!" Rowanwind hissed at them.

The second tom laughed. "You _are_ a prize, silly young tom!"

The new tom came at Rowanwind with lightning fast paws. Rowanwind had no time to brace himself before the two of them were rolling in the dirt. Hissing and spitting, Rowanwind and the tom clawed and slashed at each other.

"Die, you stupid light demon!" the tom snarled.

"No!" Rowanwind lurched forward and dug his teeth into the tom's shoulder.

He felt himself being wrenched free of the tom's shoulder. A heavy weight pressed down onto his chest suddenly; he realized the tom was sitting on him. Rowanwind's breath escaped between his lips. He could feel the energy slowly seeping from his body. He could hear the cries of his Clanmates, sounding so familiar...

"Rowanpaw!"

He opened his eyes and peered into the chaos. A ginger-brown blur was running toward him, a darker blur beside it.

He felt the weight lift off his chest. A gulp of air sent his head reeling. Then, slowly, his vision went black and his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A chirping bird woke him. Feeling groggy, Rowanwind lifted his head and looked around. Brilliant sunlight shone down onto a scene of injured cats. He spotted Frostflower replacing cobwebs on one of the Wetpelt's paws. Blizzardclaw was attending to Brushgrove's bloody tail. Dovewing and Cracklefur were whispering to each other.

"Rowanpaw?"

He turned swiftlty to see a ginger-brown she-cat trotting toward him. Behind her was a dark brown tom with silvery eyes. Both looked gaunt and much skinnier than the last time he'd seen them.

"I thought you were dead," Rowanwind whispered.

Gingerpaw sat down beside him. Lionpaw hung back, looking nervous.

"We thought so, too. For a while, anyway." Gingerpaw hung her head. "DarkClan kidnapped us and kept us tied up. They had guards stationed near us all the time. We...we saw Icefur. Oh, Rowanpaw! They turned Icefur into a slave! They make him hunt for them!"

"Gingerpaw, my name isn't Rowanpaw anymore. It's Rowanwind," he croaked. "You've been gone for so long."

Gingerpaw looked up, her eyes full of sorrow. "We tried to keep track of time, but it was too hard. I'm so sorry I ran away..."

"I'm not the one you need to tell that to," Rowanwind said.

Lionpaw stepped forward. "We know that, but Gingerpaw was worried about what you thought about her. She thought you would hate her because she ran away with me."

"I felt that way for a short while," Rowanwind admitted. "Then Stormy told me she saw you get kidnapped."

"Stormy?" Gingerpaw blinked. "That kittypet who tried to save us?"

Rowanwind nodded.

"Am I interrupting?"

The three turned to see Frostflower walking toward them.

"No, you aren't interrupting," Rowanwind said.

"Good. I need to check and make sure that you aren't injured too badly, Rowanwind," Frostflower said. "We can't have our deputy getting infected because of a scratch he didn't get checked."

"_Deputy_?" Lionpaw gaped at Rowanwind.

Rowanwind ignored the RiverClan tom. "Go ahead, Frostflower."

He waited patiently for the medicine cat to finish looking him over. As soon as she was done, Frostflower gave a nod of approval.

"You'll be stiff, but you'll be fine," Frostflower meowed. "What about you two?" She looked at Gingerpaw and Lionpaw.

"We're fine, thanks," Lionpaw replied.

Frostflower nodded and padded away.

"Deputy?" Gingerpaw mewed.

Rowanwind nodded and stood up with a groan. "Clawstar appointed me deputy after Ashfang sent a message from StarClan."

"Ashfang is dead?" Gingerpaw's eyes widened with shock.

"Yes."

Gingerpaw sighed, her ears flat against her skull in sadness. "What else has happened?"

"Thundestripe and I have apprentices," Rowanwind meowed.

"Thunder_stripe_? You're both warriors _and_ mentors?" Gingerpaw gasped.

"Purepaw is my apprentice, and Palepaw is Thunderstripe's," Rowanwind said.

"Purepaw...Palepaw..." Gingerpaw shook her head. "Lightdew's kits?"

Rowanwind nodded again.

"_Gingerpaw_?!"

The three of them turned to see Clawstar walking toward them. His green eyes were wide with shock.

"Hello," Gingerpaw mewed.

What happened to you?" Clawstar asked. He glanced at Lionpaw. "Lionpaw as well!" Clawstar shouted at Granitetail, who was nearby, to fetch Featherstar. "It is good to have both of you back. When did you get back?"

"Last night. Lionpaw saved Rowanpa...wind from Gore," Gingerpaw said.

"Gore?" Clawstar's eyes flashed with suspicion. "How do you know the tom's name?"

Featherstar and Rapidriver showed up then. Both looked ragged and tired, but Featherstar's eyes widened with surprise at the sight of RiverClan's lost apprentice.

"Lionpaw!" Featherstar padded forward more quickly. "You've returned!"

Lionpaw bowed his head quickly. "I'm so sorry! We...we got kidnapped by DarkClan!"

Clawstar gave a yowl of anger. "From right under our noses?"

"No!" Gingerpaw gasped. She glanced at Lionpaw. "We...we..."

"We went looking for my father. The last I saw of him, he was living in Twolegplace. Gingerpaw agreed to come with me. We got kidnapped by DarkClan kittypets. It's my fault we left," Lionpaw meowed loudly. He hung his head. "I'll understand if you don't want me to remain in RiverClan."

Featherstar looked at him with pity. "Any other time, I _might_ have refused your return. But now, we need all the able paws we can get. You returned to RiverClan, though you could have continued your search for your father. That loyalty is needed in RiverClan."

"What about me?" Gingerpaw mewed, looking sheepishly at Clawstar.

"I agree with Featherstar. You have returned, instead of letting us worry even longer. That shows me that you are ready to be a true warrior of ThunderClan," Clawstar meowed.

"But...my training!" Gingerpaw gaped. "I barely learned anything..."

"Then you can train alongside the kittypets," Clawstar meowed.

Lionpaw's ears twitched. "Kittypets? What kittypets?"

Clawstar and Featherstar looked at Rowanwind.

"It was my idea to bring the kittypets from the Twolegplace into the forest and teach them how to fight, so that they can help us against DarkClan," Rowanwind explained.

Gingerpaw and Lionpaw looked at each other with similarly surprised expressions.

"And the Clans agreed to that?" Gingerpaw asked.

"ShadowClan, of course, are against it," Clawstar said.

"But they agreed to allow a few kittypets live in their territory," Featherstar added. "Hopefully Stormy will choose cats with a strong will."

"I know she will," Rowanwind said. "I trust Stormy."

"As do I," Clawstar said. "I have already sent her and Pips to discuss with the other kittypets which of them will be in each Clan."

Rowanwind stretched and curled his tail over his back. "What about those who are still here? No one was too badly injured, were they?"

"Torchfur was badly injured, but Blizzardclaw and Blossomfur are attending to him now," Featherstar said. "I believe he will make it."

"Torchfur?" Lionpaw's ears perked up. "Where?"

Featherstar gestured with her tail. Lionpaw ran off to find his old mentor without glancing back. Rowanwind noticed Gingerpaw watching Lionpaw run off; the she-cat looked very sad. During her time with Lionpaw, Rowanwind was sure that she had formed a strong friendship with the RiverClan tom. After all, both of them had once been Twolegs.

"I think it's time for ThunderClan to head home," Clawstar meowed. "Everyone is rested enough to make the trip around the lake."

"Then let's go home," Rowanwind meowed.

* * *

"...the kittypet, Stormy, tried to help us, but there were too many cats," Gingerpaw meowed, telling Clawstar and Rowanwind the story of what had happened to her and Lionpaw. "They knocked us out and dragged us all the where DarkClan has set up their camp. We were tied up with vines controlled by the DarkClan cats. We saw many cats forced to hunt and clean for DarkClan. We...we saw Icefur one time. His eyes..." Gingerpaw shivered.

"Please, continue," Clawstar whispered.

"We tried to keep track of time, but it was too difficult. Lionpaw came down with a cold, and DarkClan's healer, Tusk, fed him something to make him better again." Gingerpaw took a steadying breath. "Then, two nights ago, we were able to break free. We raced away, trying to go as quickly as possible without revealing ourselves. When we reached the lake, Lionpaw noticed the full moon. We heard yowls and raced to the island...and, well, you know the rest."

"That was an interesting story," Clawstar meowed. "Thank you for telling us. It is obvious that you are brave and strong. You may not have finished all of your training, but that can easily be fixed. We will hold your ceremony later tonight."

"Thank you. I feel as if I don't deserve a warrior name because I ran off...but I won't refuse it if it is your decision," Gingerpaw mewed quietly.

Clawstar nodded. "You will make a great warrior, as long as you believe in yourself."

"Thank you," Gingerpaw said. "I'll try my best."

Clawstar nodded again. "You may go. Rowanwind, please stay. There is something else we need to discuss."

Rowanwind watched Gingerpaw leave the leader's den. He heard Thunderstripe's friendly meow greet her at the bottom of the Highledge.

"I'm planning on going hunting tomorrow," Clawstar meowed. "I want to start doing more for our Clan outside of camp. I'll bring Blackcloud and Granitetail with me. I want you to stay behind and watch the camp."

"Of course. I can have Purepaw go practice with Cedarspirit. He's training the kittypets tomorrow," Rowanwind meowed.

Stormy and the other kittypets had yet to return. Rowanwind wondered where they had gone to discuss splitting themselves among the four Clans. He just hoped that Stormy had decided to stay with ThunderClan.

"I hope they return soon. The longer they are away, the more I begin to wonder," Clawstar said. "The kittypets' fighting skills are greatly approving. You had a brilliant idea, Rowanwind."

"Thank you. I was only hoping to gain help so that we can remain here," Rowanwind said.

Clawstar nodded. "I'm sure you must want to speak to Gingerpaw. She will need to learn all that has happened in her absence."

Rowanwind nodded. "Thank you for letting her stay in ThunderClan."

"What sort of leader would I be if I forced her to live on her own? I know about her true heritage as well, remember? She could not survive alone," Clawstar whispered.

"I think she realizes that. May I go now?"

"Yes."

Rowanwind gave a final, respectful nod before leaving the leader's den.

* * *

Rowanwind found Thunderstripe and Gingerpaw eating side by side near the fresh-kill pile. Gingerpaw was laughing at something Thunderstripe had said. When Rowanwind showed up, she abruptly stopped.

"Were you talking about me?" Rowanwind asked.

"Yes," Thunderstripe said.

"No," Gingerpaw said at the same time.

Rowanwind twitched his ears. "Well, it can't be both."

Gingerpaw's ears went back.

"I just just saying how much you've changed," Thunderstripe explained. "I said you're like an old, serious tom now. She thought it was funny."

Rowanwind flicked his tail at Thunderstripe. "You know why I have to be serious."

"Why? Because you're deputy, or because you're part of a prophecy that says you're going to destroy DarkClan?" Thunderstripe meowed dryly.

"You're in the prophecy, too!" Rowanind snapped.

"But I haven't let it go to my head!" Thunderstripe hissed.

"_What_?" Rowanwind gaped.

"I heard from Granitetail that Clawstar told everybody at the Gathering about you being in the prophecy. I thought you wanted to keep it secret!" Thunderstripe said.

"Maggotpaw had a sign from StarClan saying that it was time the Clans knew about me!" Rowanwind snarled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were calling me arrogant!"

"No! I'm just calling you an ambitious mouse-brain. You think you have the right to do whatever you want, just because you're in a prophecy! You aren't Tigerstar..."

"No! I'm not!" Rowanwind sneered. "I'm just trying to figure out how to keep myself alive long enough to save you and every other cat in the forest! I can't take this anymore!"

Rowanwind stormed out of the camp, ignoring Gingerpaw shouting his name.

He was halfway to the lakeshore when he ran into Oakpelt and Maggotpaw, who came running of the forest.

"Rowanwind!" Oakpelt gasped, his yellow eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Rowanwind demanded.

Maggotpaw glanced at Oakpelt, her own eyes wide with panic.

"Oakpelt, what's happening?" Rowanwind demanded again.

Oakpelt's ears went back. "It's...it's Maplerose. She's having her kits in our territory!"

"_What_? I thought I told you to stop seeing each other!" Rowanwind growled.

"Well..." Oakpelt cringed. "We can't help how we feel about each other!"

Rowanwind shook his head. "Let's hurry!"

Without a word, Oakpelt raced onward to the lakeshore. Rowanwind heard the panting before he saw Maplerose. She was lying in a patch of grass, her sides heaving.

"We're here!" Oakpelt lay beside Maplerose's head. "I brought Maggotpaw!"

Maplerose gasped. "It...hurts!"

"You need to push, Maplerose!" Maggotpaw called.

Rowanwind prowled around, going off to the edge of the water and back. He ignored the sounds of prey around him. His insides felt like they were boiling because he was so angry.

"That's it, Rowanwind. Use that anger. You can become leader and make them all pay for treating you this way!"

Rowanwind spun, his fur rising along his spine. "Leave me _alone_, Tigerstar!"

The apparition glared at him, amber eyes glinting. "Such a disappointment," he hissed. And then he disappeared.

"Rowanwind!"

Rowanwind trotted back to where Maplerose was lying, curled around two kits. One was gray; the other was cream colored.

"I'm taking the gray tom back to ThunderClan," Oakpelt meowed. "Softcreek still has enough milk for him."

Rowanwind shook his head. "You realize what will happen when someone finds out these kits are halfClan?"

"Nobody else will find out," Oakpelt said. "Their names are Coldkit and Secretkit."

_What perfect names_, Rowanwind thought to himself. _Cold and secret...a cold secret._

"What will we tell ThunderClan?" Rowanwind asked.

"A dying rogue gave us her newborn kit before leaving to go off and die," Oakpelt said. "Maggotpaw has promised not to say anything."

"I won't say anything either, unless the two of you continue to see each other," Rowanwind said.

Maplerose shook her head. "I'll be confined to the nursery. Oakpelt and I will not be seeing each other any longer."

"Good. Just remember what I said," Rowanwind warned. "Come on, Oakpelt. Let's carry Coldkit back to camp. We'll tell them the 'rogue' named him Cold. Maggotpaw, you should head back separately."

Maggotpaw nodded and walked away.

"Maplerose, you must get yourself home," Rowanwind said.

The she-cat nodded.

Rowanwind and Oakpelt padded toward the camp, Coldkit firmly grasped in his father's mouth.

_Oh, Oakpelt...what have you gotten me into now?_ Rowanwind thought to himself. _StarClan, please...give us all the strength to get through this..._

**THE END**


End file.
